


To be seen

by Koan_abyss



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Identity Porn, Journalism, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koan_abyss/pseuds/Koan_abyss
Summary: Bruce non aveva pianificato di sedurre Superman. Ma doveva assolutamente raccogliere informazioni sull'alieno, e sembrava che Superman fosse disposto a lasciarsi sedurre.Il mondo doveva avere la possibilità di conoscere Superman, per smettere di avere paura di lui. Clark aveva fatto il primo passo, e poi anche il secondo.Storia ambientata dopo la fine di Man of Steel
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Teli bianchi nel parco

Capitolo 1

Cercando di restare al riparo del pergolato del balcone del piano superiore, Clark bussò con le nocche alle vetrate del soggiorno di Lois. Erano quasi le sette del mattino, il televisore era acceso sulle notizie e dalla cucina si sentiva il rumore della macchinetta del caffè, quindi lei era certamente sveglia. Clark bussò ancora una volta, appena un po’ più forte, sperando che nessuno uscisse a bagnare i fiori proprio in quel momento, trovando Superman che svolazzava davanti a una finestra.

Lois apparve nel soggiorno, in vestaglia e con una tazza di caffè in mano. Le sue sopracciglia si sollevarono e Clark le rivolse un sorriso contrito, indicando la vetrata e se stesso.

Lois si affrettò ad aprirgli. “Clark! Non era meglio passare dalle scale?”

Lui entrò, facendo attenzione a non trascinare per terra con il suo mantello l’assortimento di libri, appunti, bicchieri e piante in vaso sul ripiano sotto la finestra. “Scusa. Mi sembrava più veloce, così. Volevo passare a prendere quelle ultime scatole e provare a sistemare prima del lavoro.”

Lois lo scrutò da sopra il bordo della tazza. “Sei stato di nuovo a Ground Zero tutta la notte?”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle. “Solo qualche ora.”

Lois scosse la testa. “Devi rallentare un po’, Clark. Vieni, siediti un attimo. Quant’è che non dormi?” Lo prese sottobraccio e lo portò fino al divano. “Ti prendo un caffè?”

Clark si lasciò spingere a sedere. “Sì, ti prego. Grazie. In ogni caso, non ho _bisogno_ di dormire,” disse alla schiena di lei che si ritirava in cucina.

Lois diede uno sbuffo incredulo. “Non puoi neanche andare avanti all’infinito senza fermarti mai. Non può essere salutare, neppure per Superman.”

“Lo so,” ammise lui. “È solo che… non mi sembra giusto non fare niente.”

Né quello che faceva era sufficiente. Aiutare le squadre di ricostruzione durante i loro turni di notte era niente, per Superman. Non era neanche un impegno ufficiale. Clark si era semplicemente presentato una sera, e, nel silenzio attonito che lo aveva accolto, aveva chiesto se poteva fare qualcosa, dare una mano a spostare le macerie, liberare un passaggio per i mezzi. Qualunque cosa.

Era riuscito a mantenere un tono fermo, ma dentro di sé era disperato.

Qualunque cosa. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per rimediare a quella distruzione.

Si era mezzo aspettato che qualcuno gli dicesse in faccia che non poteva sperare di rimediare ai danni che aveva provocato, alle vite che non aveva salvato.

Aveva distrutto la macchina kryptoformante, aveva salvato una famiglia da Zod, fermandolo. Uccidendolo. Ma le migliaia di persone che erano rimaste schiacciate da Metropolis che crollava, per quelle che cosa contava di fare? Cosa avrebbe mai potuto fare?

Invece, nessuno gli aveva detto niente del genere. Qualcuno, con gentilezza, esitando appena, gli aveva indicato dei travi d’acciaio da spostare e lui si era messo al lavoro, con truce determinazione, grato fino al midollo.

La sera successiva aveva trovato il generale Woodburn e i suoi uomini, ad aspettarlo.

“Ti sei consegnato, hai salvato la giornata. Non serve che resti ancora a Metropolis,” aveva detto Woodburn.

“Forse sento di dover restare,” aveva risposto lui.

“È per la nave? La nave non ha un comandante né una bandiera: appartiene al Governo degli Stati Uniti, ora, secondo la legge navale. Non puoi reclamarla.”

‘È la mia nave’, avrebbe voluto dire Clark, ma era un’affermazione quanto mai infantile, visto che non avrebbe avuto il coraggio neppure di mettere piede, sulla nave kryptoniana. Non ancora.

“È lei a decidere a chi concedere l’accesso,” aveva risposto. “Immagino ne avrete buona cura.” Si era guardato attorno, tra i palazzi crollati e le strade ostruite. “Voglio solo dare una mano, Generale.”

Woodburn lo aveva guardato, poi aveva annuito lentamente. “Buona fortuna, Superman.”

E ora, quasi nove mesi dopo, i lavori erano quasi ultimati: Ground Zero non esisteva più, la city di Metropolis era diventata un parco in onore dei caduti.

“Non c’è più molto da fare,” disse a Lois quando lei tornò in soggiorno. Prese il caffè dalle sue mani con gratitudine.

Lois gli si accoccolò accanto. “Non devi avere fretta. Non serve. Saresti potuto restare qui un altro po’.” Gli diede una spallata. “Non intendevo approfittarmi di te,” sorrise maliziosa.

Clark rise e scosse la testa “Lo so, lo so! È solo… volevo sistemarmi, provare qualcosa di stabile, per una volta.”

Dopo un decennio passato a fuggire da un posto all’altro cercando di scoprire chi era, Clark era pronto a fermarsi e creare le risposte che cercava. L’uniforme, il lavoro al Daily Planet, una casa sua dopo che quella scintilla di attrazione tra lui e Lois non era divampata per trasformarsi invece in una solida amicizia.

“Prendo gli ultimi scatoloni e mi levo dai piedi una volta per tutte, promesso,” disse, finendo il caffè.

Lois lo trattenne. “Andiamo, basta lavoro prima di entrare al tuo posto di lavoro ufficiale. Rilassati un attimo. Il cielo sa se Perry non ti massacrerà con la cronaca cittadina, questa settimana.”

Come se aspettasse il segnale di Lois, il telegiornale partì con il suo segmento cittadino. _“Fervono gli ultimi preparativi per l’inaugurazione di Ground Zero, ribattezzato Heroes Park in onore delle vittime dell’invasione di Metropolis. La nostra inviata, Sarah Parker.”_

_“Grazie, Maria. Come vedete alle mie spalle, il parco è ultimato e già aperto al pubblico, che ha iniziato a depositare fiori, poesie, giocattoli e piccoli tributi ai caduti. Ma l’inaugurazione ufficiale avrò luogo fra tre giorni e la domanda che tutti si pongono è la stessa: Superman sarà presente? Al kryptoniano che ha combattuto per la Terra durante Black Zero è stato dedicato…”_

Clark si alzò e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro. “Dio. Una statua. È assurdo.”

“Hai sbirciato?” chiese Lois. “Ti assomiglia?”

Clark si bloccò. “Spero vivamente di no!”

Lois ridacchiò, poi si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. “Hai deciso cosa farai?”

Era già qualche settimana che il pubblico speculava sulla presenza di Superman all’evento.

Clark sorrise incredulo alla domanda. “Ci sono dei dubbi? Non ci vado.” Riprese a fare avanti e indietro. “Starmene lì immobile mentre scoprono una statua in mio onore? Come se… come se non fosse colpa mia, quello che è successo!”

Lois mise i piedi giù dal divano. “Quello che è successo _non è_ stata colpa tua, Clark. Non sei stato tu a invadere questo pianeta. Per favore, dimmi che lo sai.”

Clark si fermò in mezzo al soggiorno. “Non penso comunque di meritare un monumento,” disse con voce contratta.

Lois posò la propria tazza ormai vuota e si alzò. “Io penso che dovresti andare. Non per il monumento. Per la gente.”

Clark fece una smorfia. “Le famiglie delle vittime saranno estasiate di vedermi, scommetto. Lois, la mia presenza finirà solo per ferire qualcuno.”

“E la tua assenza ne ferirà altri. Qualcuno si arrabbierà in entrambi i casi. Ma io credo che Superman dovrebbe essere più presente, in mezzo all’umanità per cui si batte.”

“Che vuoi dire?”

“Tre quarti del mondo ti conosce solo dalle immagini dell’invasione di Metropolis. Gli avvistamenti di Superman sono rarissimi. Dico solo che potrebbe essere una buona idea farti vedere alla commemorazione dei caduti. Far vedere che ti importa degli esseri umani.”

Clark rimase a bocca aperta. “Certo che mi importa!”

“Lo so, Clark, certo!” disse Lois avvicinandosi, stringendogli le spalle. “Io lo so, non ho mai avuto dubbi. Ma il resto del mondo no, non ti ha mai visto a contatto con altre persone. I militari e le squadre di ricostruzione non bastano. Fatti vedere in mezzo alla gente. Penso che aiuterebbe. Anche per te: per dare un senso di chiusura alla storia di Zod e degli altri kryptoniani.”

Clark chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, la bocca piena del sapore di polvere e intonaco e aria surriscaldata, la sensazione di muscoli, cartilagine e ossa sotto le sue mani.

Lois lo abbracciò stretto. “Oh, Clark!”

“Scusa. Scusa. È— è passato,” balbettò lui.

Lois lo osservò attenta. “No, scusami tu. Meglio che tu vada, se non vuoi venire al lavoro vestito così,” aggiunse, lasciandolo. “E non trovare altre cose da fare nel tragitto: a casa, doccia, al Planet. Perry ti metterà sotto e io pure,” minacciò.

“Almeno i miei scatoloni li posso avere?” sorrise Clark.

“Serviti pure,” concesse Lois, magnanima.

\---

“Il programma dei suoi impegni della settimana richiede la sua attenzione, signore.”

Bruce assentì distrattamente, senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli schermi sui cui scorrevano immagini confuse e sfocate di automobili incolonnate disordinatamente su un ponte, le uniche fonti di luce i fari e le lampade d’emergenza con il loro bagliore arancione.

La telecamera — un cellulare, in realtà — si mosse tremolando assieme alla mano del suo proprietario fino al parapetto della passerella d’emergenza.

“Conferma a Lucius che sarò alla riunione con quelli dell’assicurazione e le Risorse Umane. Parlerò con gli architetti se riescono a tenere la presentazione sotto la mezz’ora. Il resto può aspettare.”

L’inquadratura superò il parapetto e si tuffò in basso, in un movimento esagerato e troppo veloce che gli fece quasi contrarre le dita sulla spara-rampini che non stava impugnando.

“Mi sono già permesso di confermare con il signor Fox, signore. In realtà l’unica questione in sospeso è la risposta all’ufficio del sindaco Meyer,” rispose Alfred.

Bruce rimase in silenzio, contemplando con avidità e frustrazione le immagini sgranate e appena comprensibili della figura in rosso e blu vicino a uno dei pilastri del ponte.

“La riposta è no.”

Niente di utile. Se l’era aspettato, eppure non riuscì a evitare una fitta di irritazione. Le telecamere del traffico sul ponte avrebbero offerto immagini di qualità superiore, forse, ma non necessariamente nuovi dati da analizzare: l’alieno volava; era in possesso di una forza sovrumana, fuori da ogni scala Bruce avesse mai applicato prima agli avversari di Batman. Non c’era altro da ricavare, dall’incidente del ponte Hoxford.

La mente libera per un istante dal suo pianificare, colse la qualità tutt’altro che pacifica del silenzio di Alfred. Si girò a guardarlo sollevando le sopracciglia.

“Salterà la commemorazione delle vittime per ossessionarsi su Superman?”

“Un essere onnipotente ha attratto su di noi un’invasione aliena, Alfred. Non mi sembra irragionevole fare il possibile per valutare pienamente la situazione e la minaccia che pone,” rispose.

“Minaccia?” ripeté Alfred. “A me sembra che non abbia compiuto altro che buone azioni.”

Bruce gli diede di nuovo le spalle.

Come altro definire l’alieno? Con quali altri termini? I caduti di Black Zero si contavano nell’ordine delle migliaia. E quella… creatura sembrava diventata la nuova mascotte di Metropolis, nonostante la distruzione che aveva portato. Heroes Park era intitolato alle _sue_ vittime in un atto di pura, cieca, arrogante fiducia che l’alieno non ne avrebbe reclamate altre, alla prima occasione.

Alfred sospirò. “Nonostante la sua opinione di Superman, signore, Bruce Wayne è uno dei principali finanziatori della ricostruzione e—”

“—e i miei assegni dovrebbero bastare a chiunque—”

“—e in quanto proprietario delle Wayne Enterprises, rappresentante di coloro che sono caduti mentre erano al lavoro per lei.”

Bruce lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Sia come sia, non ho posto tra i soccorritori e le squadre di ricostruzione. Le persone che hanno rischiato la vita e fatto il vero lavoro.”

Che aveva fatto, Bruce? Si era lanciato verso un edificio già condannato, ed era rimasto in mezzo alla polvere, con gli altri, gli occhi al cielo, la mente schiacciata dall’improvvisa, totale comprensione della propria impotenza.

“Quello che sto suggerendo, e mi scuso per la mia schiettezza, a cui queste pareti non sono abituate, è che Black Zero non diventi un’altra occasione di auto-flagellazione, un peso per le sue sole spalle,” replicò Alfred, sedendosi a uno dei tavoli da lavoro. “Ne porta già a sufficienza, signore. Ma non insisterò certo perché partecipi a una cerimonia che potrebbe farla sentire parte dell’umano consesso. Forse addirittura compreso nel suo dolore per questo avvenimento imprevedibile.”

“Devo andare,” disse lui, preparandosi a indossare i panni di Batman.

“Resto in ascolto, signore.”

“Non serve, Alfred. Non aspettarmi alzato.”

“Quella frase comincia ad assumere un tono sinistro,” disse Alfred, severo.

“Il mondo è sinistro,” rispose Bruce, allontanandosi, passando davanti alla teca al fondo delle scale.

La paura che Batman inspirava nelle strade di Gotham non bastava più. E, comunque, a cosa sarebbe servita quella paura di fronte a Superman, se Batman l’avesse mai affrontato? Non avrebbe fatto indietreggiare un dio con gli incubi di un bambino.

Non era nemmeno riuscito a valutare completamente le capacità dell’alieno, in nove mesi. Non c’era modo di osservarlo: i suoi interventi erano così tempestivi che stampa e televisioni sovente non erano ancora sul luogo del disastro, o dell’incidente, o della rapina con ostaggi, o quello che era.

E Superman certo non si attardava a rilasciare interviste, dopo. Oltre a quella concessa a Lois Lane dopo Black Zero, che aveva presentato _l’Ultimo Figlio di Krypton_ al mondo. Bruce aveva valutato se approcciare la Lane, ma non era certo stato il solo: militari, agenzie governative e altri giornalisti avevano provato a interrogarla e nessuno le aveva strappato una parola in più di quelle che aveva deciso di pubblicare.

Proteggeva le sue fonti? Si assicurava l’esclusiva più esplosiva del pianeta? Era leale all’alieno, volontariamente o a causa di qualche condizionamento mentale?

In ogni caso, interrogare la Lane rischiava di risultare troppo diretto e attirare l’attenzione di Superman. Forse poteva essere più sottile come Bruce Wayne? Ma Bruce Wayne e Lois Lane non si muovevano negli stessi circoli: lei non scriveva né di società né di cronaca cittadina. L’inaugurazione di Heroes Park non sarebbe servita neanche come pretesto per avvicinarla.

L’idea della cerimonia faceva schiumare Bruce di rabbia. Qualche tabloid aveva persino lanciato l’idea che Superman sarebbe stato presente, e molte testate giornalistiche aveva rilanciato quella speculazione. Bruce la trovava un’ipotesi ampiamente improbabile, a giudicare dalla cura con cui l’alieno evitava di essere fotografato o ripreso.

Lo immaginò per un attimo sospeso nel cielo, sopra la folla che avrebbe gremito il parco, a guardare in basso verso di loro, il viso senza lineamenti. Represse un brivido.

Ampiamente improbabile.

Ma, per quanto raramente, Superman veniva avvistato molto più spesso a Metropolis che in tutto il resto del mondo. Teneva indubbiamente la città sotto controllo. In che modo gli abitanti di Metropolis potessero vederlo come un dono invece che una sventura, Bruce non riusciva a comprenderlo.

In ogni caso, anche solo un avvistamento da lontano sarebbe stato più di quel aveva in mano al momento. E partecipare all’inaugurazione poteva valergli dei punti con Alfred: magari distrarlo dalla recente condotta di Batman che disapprovava, se non a viva voce, comunque con occhiate e commenti che lasciavano ben pochi dubbi.

Bruce sospirò. Sarebbe stata una tortura, ma sarebbe andato all’inaugurazione di Heroes Park.

Per una volta almeno non avrebbe dovuto fare i salti mortali per convincere Alfred che non aveva cambiato idea a causa sua.

\---

Ripensando alle parole di Lois, Clark si era a poco a poco convinto che ignorare semplicemente la cerimonia sarebbe stato imperdonabilmente maleducato. Non voleva essere irrispettoso, né ingrato nei confronti di Metropolis, che contro ogni previsione aveva accolto Superman come un eroe.

Allo stesso tempo, ciò non gli aveva impedito di sperare che Perry gli assegnasse qualche incarico da tutt’altra parte, o persino la copertura dell’inaugurazione, così sarebbe stato costretto a partecipare come Clark Kent. Ma ovviamente Perry non aveva nessuna intenzione di assegnare un pezzo così legato all’immagine e al cordoglio della città a Clark Kent, appena arrivato da una fattoria del Kansas.

Per quella settimana, Clark era impegnato con le verifiche per una serie di articoli di Lois, e allontanarsi per un paio d’ore la mattina dell’inaugurazione non sarebbe stato un problema.

“Ma cosa faccio? Mi presento e basta? Devo confermare la mia partecipazione agli organizzatori?” chiese a Lois al telefono, mentre svuotava gli ultimi scatoloni delle sue cose nel suo nuovo bilocale.

“Vuoi twittarlo? Fare un salto all’ufficio del sindaco e farti mettere nella lista degli ospiti? Sono certa che ti riceverebbero,” scherzò Lois. “Non lo so, Clark. Confermare che Superman si presenterà, dire alla stampa, ad ogni curioso e a suo fratello che potranno darti un’occhiata di persona da vicino… diventerebbe una bolgia.”

Clark fece una smorfia. “Lo so. Ma se mi presento e basta, quanto ci vorrà perché la notizia si diffonda e tutti si riversino al parco?”

“Ricorda che anche se il parco è aperto a tutti, la cerimonia non lo è. La zona sarà delimitata, l’accesso riservato a chi ha ricevuto l’invito. Questo è il mio consiglio: non dir niente a nessuno, arriva discretamente all’ultimo minuto e fai quello che ti dicono gli organizzatori. Una visita breve e indolore.”

“Mmmh.”

“Andrà bene, Clark.”

“Sì, sì, io… credo di essere nervoso,” disse. Come se Lois non fosse perfettamente in grado di sentirlo. Diede un’occhiata al frammento di cielo che si andava oscurando dalla piccola finestra della zona giorno. “Devo andare.”

“Qualcuno in pericolo?”

“Per ora no. Ma voglio essere pronto.” Forse passare da Ma’. “Notte, Lois.”

“Andrà bene,” gli ripeté lei, prima di salutarlo.

Clark lo sperava con tutto se stesso.

La cerimonia iniziava alle dieci, ufficialmente, ma era più che probabile che ci fosse un lieve ritardo.

Alle nove e mezza Clark sedeva nel suo cubicolo al Planet a ripassare la sua lista di impegni per la giornata a beneficio dei suoi colleghi o di Perry, nel caso si fossero trovati ad ascoltare.

“Direi che ti conviene cominciare con l’Ufficio Risorse Idriche, Smallville. Accettano appuntamenti solo di persona e di venerdì staccano presto. Se non ti ricevono oggi, mettili in coda alla lista,” gli stava dicendo Lois. Era la sua scusa per uscire dal Planet.

Clark annuì senza dire niente.

Lois accennò un mezzo sorriso. “Ti guardo in tv,” gli disse sottovoce, prima di dirigersi di nuovo verso la propria scrivania. “Forza, Kent, prima che il mio articolo diventi storia vecchia!”

Clark ridacchiò e uscì dal giornale. Appena al riparo da occhi indiscreti, usò la propria velocità per tornare al suo appartamento e indossare l’uniforme.

E poi non restava altro che andare a Heroes Park.

Non voleva allertare tutti della sua presenza provocando un boom supersonico, perciò mantenne una velocità contenuta, volando sopra le nuvole. Scese verso il parco lentamente, restando vicino alla struttura che circondava la nave kryptoniana. Il metallo alieno era nascosto da un capannone, ora, ma Clark riusciva a sentire il lieve mormorio dei sistemi della nave. Lei era ancora lì, in attesa.

Clark rivolse lo sguardo al pubblico che già affluiva al parco dietro una fila di transenne, al palco e ai posti a sedere per i trecento invitati d’onore. Molti erano già al proprio posto.

Avvertì una leggera fitta d’ansia, mentre li osservava, e fu di nuovo grato di aver fatto visita a sua madre la sera prima.

Ai suoi dubbi e tentennamenti Martha Kent lo aveva fissato con serietà. “Forse le circostanze ti hanno forzato la mano, quando hai scelto di essere Superman, ma hai continuato ad esserlo, giusto? Se vuoi continuare a salvare il mondo, dovrai permettere alle persone di conoscerti, prima a poi.”

“Non so se vogliono davvero conoscermi, Ma’. Ho paura che vedranno quello che vogliono vedere e basta.”

“Clark, ti dedicano una statua nel parco degli eroi. Non credo vogliano vedere un mostro, in te.”

“É… è più facile, quando guardano Clark Kent,” aveva borbottato lui.

“Tesoro, sei sempre tu, con il mantello o quegli occhiali. E mio figlio è una brava persona.”

Sopra Heroes Park, Clark prese un respiro profondo, preparandosi.

Alle spalle del palco, accanto alla statua e alle steli coi nomi dei caduti, ancora schermate alla vista del pubblico, c’era un padiglione che ferveva di attività: rappresentanti dell’amministrazione cittadina e i loro assistenti, ospiti vip, un paio di fotografi.

Clark si avvicinò abbastanza veloce da non essere visto, ma facendo attenzione a non agitare troppo i teli del padiglione e il telo inaugurale del monumento. Qualcuno si guardò comunque attorno, guardingo, anche prima che lui atterrasse a un paio di metri dal sindaco Meyer.

Scese il silenzio. Una donna con una cartellina e auricolari che parlava con il sindaco si girò verso di lui e mandò addirittura un piccolo strillo, prima di coprirsi la bocca con una mano.

“Superman…”

“Buongiorno a tutti,” rispose lui nel tono di Superman. Fece un cenno. “Signor sindaco. Mi è giunta voce di un invito per me alla cerimonia?”

Il piccolo gruppo si riprese e la tenda si riempì di sussurri eccitati.

Il sindaco Meyer si fece avanti e gli tese una mano tremolante. “Superman! È un onore averti qui. Ovviamente speravamo nella tua partecipazione. É… è un onore conoscerti,” ripeté l’uomo, appena senza fiato.

“Anche per me, signore,” ripose lui accettando la sua stretta.

“Il pubblico sarà entusiasta di vederti! Oh, non abbiamo pensato a un altro maxischermo per la folla nel parco, vero?”

La donna con la cartellina scosse la testa, gli occhi sgranati ancora fissi su Superman.

“Si potrebbe— oh, non importa,” riprese Meyer. “Superman, questa è la mia assistente e, ecco, sì, la mia vice, Kate Martens.”

Clark sorrise e strinse la mano anche a loro. “Signore.”

“Il mio insostituibile staff, che ha organizzato questa giornata e — forse più tardi ti farebbe piacere conoscere lo scultore? — comunque, ah, alcuni dei nostri ospiti d’onore, che hanno fatto generose donazioni al fondo di ricostruzione della città e a quello per le famiglie delle vittime…”

Clark ascoltò diligentemente i nomi del piccolo gruppo di facoltosi filantropi, imprenditori e vip locali che gli vennero presentati, che palesemente si conoscevano tutti tra loro, a giudicare dalle occhiate compiaciute che si scambiavano.

“… temo non ci sia nessuno in rappresentanza della LexCorp, ma anche loro sono stati fondamentali per arrivare dove ci troviamo oggi, e — dove — Signor Wayne, non resti in disparte, proprio lei!”

Clark si girò seguendo i cenni del sindaco, rivolti all’uomo in completo tre pezzi alle sue spalle. Incontrò il suo sguardo, fisso, intenso, inflessibile come la sua mascella contratta.

Poi l’uomo si riscosse. Estrasse le mani dalle tasche e fece un passo avanti, scuotendo il capo. “Scusate. Temo di non essermi ancora ripreso da questa… visione,” disse con voce profonda e tono leggero, ogni traccia d’intensità svanita dalla sua persona.

Si avvicinò a Clark forse un po’ troppo e gli strinse la mano.

“Superman,” disse, quasi sottovoce.

“Signor Wayne,” rispose Clark sollevando la testa per continuare a guardarlo in faccia.

Wayne era una mezza spanna più alto di lui, sorprendentemente attraente e la sua stretta troppo forte, in confronto al tono carezzevole in cui replicò: “Chiamami Bruce.”

Clark sollevò le sopracciglia.

Alle sue spalle una degli ospiti sussurrò, a metà tra il divertito e l’offeso: “Davvero?”

Wayne guardò brevemente verso di lei con un mezzo sorriso poco contrito, poi si rivolse di nuovo a Clark. “Perdonami, devo essere più nervoso di quel che pensavo,” disse, mentre i suoi occhi scivolano da quelli di Clark al simbolo sul suo petto, alle loro mani, e sembravano in generale incapaci di fissarsi su un punto preciso.

E Clark avrebbe anche potuto credergli: pochi riuscivano da fin da subito a guardarlo normalmente negli occhi, quando era in uniforme, ma il cuore di Wayne era calmo in maniera inusuale nel suo petto.

Il sindaco Meyer si avvicinò a loro per appoggiare una mano sulla spalla di Wayne e Clark colse l’occasione di sottrarsi alla stretta di mano per fargli spazio.

“Il signor Wayne non è solo uno dei nostri benefattori più generosi,” cominciò Meyer e Clark notò curiosamente Wayne trattenere impercettibilmente il fiato, come in attesa di un colpo. “Era nel centro di Metropolis, il giorno dell’attacco,” continuò Meyer, ignaro, e Clark quasi sobbalzò.

Wayne tornò a perforarlo con lo sguardo.

“Ha prestato soccorso in prima persona ai dipendenti della Wayne Financial Tower, liberando diverse persone dalle macerie, salvando una bambina—”

“Non è stato niente,” lo interruppe Wayne secco.

“È stato molto coraggioso, signor Wayne,” disse Clark, anche se le prime parole che gli erano affiorate alle labbra erano state ‘mi dispiace’.

“Ho solo preso in braccio una bambina mentre raggiungevamo i soccorsi,” replicò Wayne scrollando le spalle, le mani di nuovo nelle tasche del suo abito. “Non so perché tutti ne vogliano tirare fuori una grande storia. Mi piacciono i bambini, sovente li prendo in braccio. Sembro perennemente un candidato alla presidenza.”

“Un uomo saggio avrebbe costruito un’intera campagna presidenziale su quella foto, Bruce,” commentò un altro imprenditore, in tono quasi risentito. “Certo, avresti dovuto limitare un po’ tutti gli altri atteggiamenti da debosciato.”

“ _Questo_ non puoi chiedermelo, Brad,” ribatté Wayne con un sorriso sfrontato. “In ogni caso, non vogliamo annoiare l’eroe della giornata con aneddoti sulla mia debosciaggine, spero,” continuò con un’altra occhiata intensa a Clark.

Maliziosa, forse?

Clark si schiarì la gola.

L’assistente del sindaco, ora di nuovo padrona di sé, si fece avanti. “Scusatemi, siamo un po’ stretti sui tempi, ma prima che i nostri ospiti si accomodino sul palco c’è il tempo per qualche foto ufficiale con Superman?”

“Sì, certo!” approvò Meyer. “Non ti dispiace, vero, Superman?”

“Affatto,” rispose Clark distogliendo lo sguardo da Wayne.

Seguì le indicazioni e si sistemò nel mezzo del gruppo, indeciso fino all’ultimo se usare la propria velocità per evitare che il suo viso venisse a fuoco. Ma forse il risultato sarebbe stato inquietante. E come avevano detto sia Ma’ che Lois, il mondo avrebbe dovuto conoscerlo, prima o poi.

Si prestò docilmente agli ordini del fotografo, fuori di sé dall’eccitazione, e scambiò qualche parola con gli ospiti e poi con lo staff del sindaco, mentre i rumori fuori dal padiglione aumentavano, mano a mano che il parco si gremiva.

Si sforzò di lasciar andare le voci commosse e i pianti che arrivavano da fuori, insieme agli scatti delle macchine fotografiche e dei cellulari, e il rombo di migliaia di cuori accelerati.

In quel frastuono, il cuore di Wayne era regolare come quello di un atleta a riposo.

Clark lo sentì accelerare follemente e ritornare disciplinato in pochi secondi quando guardò nella sua direzione e incrociò il suo sguardo: Wayne lo stava di nuovo fissando, lontano dal gruppo e dall’inquadratura. Aveva, in qualche modo, acquisito un calice di vino bianco.

Clark fu di nuovo colpito da quanto l’uomo fosse attraente, imponente ma allo stesso tempo longilineo, le spalle ampie e la mascella squadrata. In qualche modo, le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi e l’accenno di grigio sulle sue tempie non rovinavano l’aria scanzonata da ragazzo che assumeva quando scherzava con i suoi facoltosi pari.

Sotto il suo esame, Wayne sollevò un angolo della bocca e si portò lentamente una mano al cuore, inclinando il capo, come a dirsi lusingato.

Clark cercò di darsi un contegno.

“Siamo quasi pronti, signor sindaco,” intervenne Kate Martens.

“Bene, bene! Vogliamo cominciare a salire sul palco? Superman, lo staff consigliava che tu salissi per ultimo, appena prima che si aprano i microfoni…”

Clark annuì: “All’ultimo minuto. Certo.”

“Ti ringrazio. Forse nel frattempo vuoi dare un’occhiata al monumento? Kala ti chiamerà al momento opportuno.”

“Ma come… _Dove_ hai trovato quel prosecco?

“È il mio superpotere?” sentì Clark mentre il gruppo di vip si avviava all’uscita del padiglione.

“Tu non vieni, Bruce?”

“No, Angela. Lucius mi vuole in prima fila con i nostri dipendenti.”

“Brucie Wayne lontano dalle luci della ribalta? Hai combinato qualcosa che non è ancora finito sui giornali?” commentò qualcun altro.

“Non che io sappia. Seguo solo gli ordini.”

“Lucius Fox è un uomo saggio. Ho cercato di rubartelo più di una volta.”

“Oh, lo so. È la ragione per cui raddoppio i suoi benefit ogni anno.”

Mentre le risate del gruppo si disperdevano all’aria aperta, Clark si rese conto di essere rimasto quasi da solo con Wayne, se non si contava lo staff troppo preso dagli ultimi preparativi per far molto di più che lanciare ogni tanto qualche occhiata incredula a Superman.

Wayne lo guardò, nel relativo silenzio della tenda, e Clark si scoprì sia deluso che sollevato quando il secondo fotografo gli si avvicinò.

“Superman, hai visto la statua? Pensavo che potremmo fare qualche scatto con te accanto, o…”

Clark represse a malapena una smorfia imbarazzata. “Preferirei evitarlo,” disse, cercando un tono diplomatico. “Magari possiamo trovare qualche altra opzione? Tra un minuto?” aggiunse speranzoso.

“Oh. Certo. Sì,” rispose il fotografo, indietreggiando. “Un minuto, Superman.”

Clark gli rivolse un cenno del capo, sollevato.

“Buona scelta, se lo chiedi a me. Il risultato sarebbe stato troppo ‘performativo’. Stucchevole. Non che tu debba chiedere niente a nessuno,” gli disse Wayne con un mezzo sorriso. “Inoltre, le ho dato un’occhiata, e non ti assomiglia per niente. Immagino che l’artista non abbia avuto la fortuna di averti come modello.”

Clark rimase appena a bocca aperta. Era indubbio, Wayne stava flirtando con lui senza vergogna. Mentre lo giudicava.

Clark non stava evitando la propria statua per apparire umile: il tema della giornata non era ‘Superman si confronta con se stesso’, come una qualunque foto di lui di fronte alla propria immagine nella posa di Atlante che solleva il mondo avrebbe suggerito. La cerimonia era per gli eroi di Metropolis, le persone che Clark non aveva salvato.

“Non è questo il punto, signor Wayne,” disse alla fine, scuotendo a testa. “Siamo qui per onorare i caduti di Metropolis, per celebrare la capacità della città di rialzarsi. È la speranza nel domani che deve prevalere, in questa giornata.”

“Ah, è la tua battuta, vero?” fece Wayne, condiscendente. “La speranza ci salverà, Superman?” chiese, quasi con rabbia, fissandolo di nuovo, di nuovo troppo vicino.

“Forse non da sola. Ma senza speranza non abbiamo niente,” rispose Clark, fermo.

Wayne sembrò considerare la sua risposta e trovarla convincente come il discorso di un politico. Scrollò le spalle e sorrise, però. “Sei anche saggio… Ma ti avevo chiesto di chiamarmi Bruce.”

Clark diede un minuscolo sbuffo incredulo. Sembrava che Wayne non riuscisse a decidere come comportarsi con lui, oscillando dal flirt invadente a giudizi passivo-aggressivi. Clark immaginava che la facciata da playboy fosse il suo atteggiamento abituale, ma che avesse diversi problemi con Superman e Black Zero. Come biasimarlo.

“E lei? È per questo che non è sul palco, che ha evitato le foto, signor Wayne?” gli chiese. “Troppo performativo? Troppo stucchevole?”

Wayne distolse lo sguardo, facendolo vagare per il padiglione, e improvvisamente sembrava molto meno invadente, a Clark.

“No,” rispose, “una questione più pratica. Anche se, lo ammetto, una tua foto mi farebbe molto piacere, Superman,” e squadrò Clark da capo a piedi, facendolo sentire improvvisamente accaldato, “be’, diciamo che Gotham non ha buoni ricordi di… elementi particolari in costumi accesi.”

Clark aggrottò la fronte. “Lei non è di Metropolis?”

Wayne lo guardò quasi comicamente oltraggiato per un secondo, poi ridacchiò. “L’ego di un uomo può essere così ridicolo… Perché _tu_ dovresti saperlo? No, non sono di Metropolis.” Allargò le braccia. “Gotham, nato e cresciuto.”

Gotham, la gemella oscura di Metropolis. Clark non le aveva mai dedicato troppi pensieri: la città era famosa per il suo tasso di criminalità altissimo, ma Superman si occupava soprattutto di disastri naturali, incidenti. In Metropolis il suo campo d’azione era più ampio, vero, ma erano la vicinanza e la conoscenza della città che glielo rendevano possibile.

“Ma allora,” chiese, confuso, “perché regalare tanti soldi per la ricostruzione di Metropolis?”

Wayne sollevò le sopracciglia. “Io non sarò un abitante della Città del Domani, ma i dipendenti delle Wayne Enterprises che sono morti a Black Zero, le loro famiglie, lo sono. Non posso deluderli,” aggiunse quasi a denti stretti.

Clark deglutì.

“Ma, come ho detto, Gotham è restia a fidarsi di chi indossa colori primari,” riprese Wayne con un’occhiata all’uniforme di Superman. Sollevò la mano che non stringeva il bicchiere ormai vuoto per posarla sul simbolo della Casa di El, poi parve ripensarci e la lasciò cadere lungo il fianco. “Abbiamo già creduto in eroi che poi si sono trasformati in mostri. Non sarebbe opportuno farsi vedere troppo convinti troppo presto, se capisci cosa intendo.”

“Inoltre, tu _non sei_ convinto,” mormorò Clark.

Gli occhi di Wayne lo trafissero. “Ha importanza, per te?” chiese, altrettanto piano.

Aveva importanza che Bruce Wayne non avesse fiducia in Superman? Che un uomo ricco, convinto che tutto gli fosse dovuto, non fosse convinto della buona fede di Clark? Uno dei tanti scettici preoccupato dall’esistenza di Superman: esattamente il genere di persona che secondo Lois e sua madre avrebbe cambiato idea, se Clark si fosse presentato apertamente al mondo.

Un uomo che aveva donato milioni di dollari per la ricostruzione di una città che non era la sua perché era fedele alla propria gente, che era sopravvissuto alla distruzione che Clark e gli altri kryptoniani avevano portato, che aveva salvato delle vite, rischiando la propria…

“Forse,” gli rispose.

Wayne lo studiò reclinando leggermente la testa. Così facendo sorvegliò velocemente il padiglione. La mano lungo il suo fianco trovò il polso di Clark. Le sue dita si appoggiarono leggere dove l’uniforme gli scopriva la pelle.

“Inaspettato,” commentò, osservando la reazione di Clark.

Lui sbuffò appena. “Non si direbbe, dal suo atteggiamento negli ultimi venti minuti, signor Wayne.”

“Bruce,” lo corresse ancora Wayne, gli occhi nocciola incredibilmente intensi. “Che posso dire, neppure io mi aspetto di avere sempre successo.”

“Io… questo non è il luogo adatto, signor Wayne,” disse Clark.

Wayne fece un passo indietro, lasciandogli il polso. Chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa. “No, non lo è. Non lo è affatto.” Poi risollevò il viso e gli sorrise. “Ma niente ci impedisce di riprendere il discorso altrove, non è vero? Resterò a Metropolis qualche giorno. Riviera Complex, lo conosci? Be’, immagino che non avrai difficoltà a trovarlo,” aggiunse facendo un altro passo indietro, leggero. “È ora che io prenda posto.”

Clark si schiarì la gola, preso in contropiede. “Uhm, sì. È stato un piacere… Bruce.”

Wayne sorrise ancora e scivolò fuori dal padiglione, avviandosi senza fretta.

Dopo un attimo Clark si mosse nella direzione opposta, mentre il cuore di Wayne, controllato fino a quel momento, esplodeva in un galoppo furioso. Quello di Clark non era da meno.

Uscì dal padiglione, salì senza pensare gli scalini di marmo davanti a sé. Inspirò profondamente, ignorando del tutto la statua che avrebbe dovuto rappresentarlo; aiutava che il colosso di pietra avesse il viso dai tratti generici fisso sul palmo della propria mano. I teli frusciarono nella brezza leggera.

Clark sollevò lo sguardo sulle Steli degli Eroi, con i nomi di tutti i caduti di Black Zero. Forse di lì a un anno ne sarebbero stati aggiunti altri: quelli di chi non era sopravvissuto alle conseguenze e alle complicazioni delle ferite.

Camminare davanti a quei nomi era come camminare in mezzo a fantasmi. I nomi che Clark leggeva erano un’eco alle sue spalle, ripetuti da genitori, famigliari, amanti. Nel frastuono di voci, Clark colse quella di Wayne — Bruce — che rassicurava qualcuno (“Ho parlato con quelli dell’assicurazione, Milly, copriranno anche quelle terapie. Dovrebbe essere tutto risolto in un paio di giorni…”) e poi si informava dell’esito dell’operazione di qualcun altro (“È quasi certo che non riusciranno a salvare le gambe, ormai.”) e dei figli di qualcun altro ancora (“Devon sta meglio, signor Wayne, grazie. È dura per lui, per entrambi, ma…”).

Clark chiuse gli occhi, si sforzò di deglutire oltre il groppo che aveva in gola, mentre appoggiava la mano su una delle steli davanti a sé. Aveva causato così tanto dolore, così tanta rabbia. Avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, per portare un minimo di sollievo a quelle persone.

Sentì il fotografo avvicinarsi furtivo. Rimase immobile, voltando il capo di una frazione quando lo sentì scattare, così che non fosse visibile altro oltre al suo orecchio e al suo zigomo.

Poi raddrizzò la schiena, ricompose la propria espressione e si girò a guardare verso il fotografo e l’assistente del sindaco che si stava avvicinando a passo svelto.

“Se sei pronto, Superman.”

“Lo sono.”

Fluttuò sul palco.

\---

Era estremamente grato di non aver preso un autista per andare alla cerimonia di Heroes Park. Avrebbe significato doversi trattenere ancora, nel traffico di Metropolis; fingere di essere annoiato, giocare sol suo telefono. Restare rilassato e indifferente.

Ma per fortuna Bruce aveva preso l’Aston Martin, anche se era più adatta a una soirée che non a una commemorazione. Con i suoi vetri oscurati e l’abitacolo insonorizzato, nessuno poteva vederlo o sentirlo, mentre stringeva il volante fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, mentre il suo respiro si faceva accelerato attraverso la sua gola contratta.

Aveva visto l’alieno. Ci aveva parlato. Lo aveva _toccato_.

Aveva recitato la familiare commedia di Bruce Wayne perché non poteva fare altro, non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Era andato all’inaugurazione del parco con la speranza di avvistare Superman, ma non molto convinto che sarebbe successo.

Ma Superman si era presentato e Bruce se l’era trovato davanti.

Completamente impreparato ad affrontarlo. Neppure del tutto padrone di sé, strattonato dal panico, dalla paura e dalla furia. La sceneggiata di Bruce Wayne era inciampata diverse volte, Bruce troppo lento a riprendersi dalla sorpresa, assalito all’improvviso dalla rabbia quando lui e Superman erano rimasti quasi soli.

Superman non aveva reagito alle velate accuse di Bruce Wayne, al suo atteggiamento quasi schizofrenico. Ma Bruce non si era aspettato certo che reagisse ai suoi poco approfonditi tentativi di approccio.

Lo aveva fatto più per abitudine che altro: non aveva pianificato di sedurre Superman.

La maschera era scivolata di nuovo quando, al contatto tra loro, le pupille dell’alieno si erano allargate, nel centro del blu allarmante, inumano, dei suoi occhi. Aveva dischiuso le labbra, trattenuto il respiro. Inequivocabili segni di attrazione, se i precedenti contatti visivi prolungati potevano essere mera curiosità o addirittura sospetto. Ma quando Bruce gli aveva sfiorato il polso, Superman si era esposto.

Bruce si sentiva di poter escludere la lettura del pensiero, dal catalogo di poteri dell’alieno, perché in quel momento — contatto visivo e cutaneo, vicinanza fisica — avrebbe dovuto percepire i pensieri di Bruce chiari come il sole; invece Superman non lo aveva riconosciuto come un avversario o qualsiasi genere di minaccia.

Superman era sembrato disposto a lasciarsi sedurre.

Bruce si era trovato davanti all’alieno completamente impreparato ed era inciampato, per pura fortuna e coincidenza, in una possibilità.

Aveva abbozzato un piano nella sua mente e si era mosso per avviarlo, per quanto fosse imperdonabile quello che stava pensando di Superman a quattro metri dal monumento alle vittime che aveva causato.

Quando finalmente la cerimonia era iniziata, dal suo posto in prima fila Bruce aveva osato attivare la microcamera nascosta che indossava e non aveva distolto per un solo istante gli occhi dall’alieno. Non era certo stato l’unico: i filmati, le riprese e le foto di Superman sul palco accanto sindaco di Metropolis che salutava con un cenno del capo grave e solenne la folla riunita avrebbero inondato social media e organi di informazione per giorni.

Eppure, anche se la microcamera aveva raccolto anche altri dati, Bruce si andava convincendo di aver ottenuto risultati più rilevanti con quelle poche parole scambiate faccia a faccia, tramite osservazione diretta.

Non poteva _fidarsi_ delle parole dell’alieno, ovviamente, — inoltre, forse era stato Bruce a svelare di più, con le parole — ma vedere l’alieno muoversi, interagire con stimoli esterni sarebbe stato fondamentale, per comprenderlo, quanto registrare le variazioni nell’atmosfera quando si alzava in volo.

Era necessaria un’ulteriore osservazione del soggetto, per ricavare dati aggiuntivi su di lui, e Superman non sembrava avverso a un altro incontro. Non aveva, in fin dei conti, rifiutato l’invito di Bruce Wayne.

Non era certo che lo avrebbe accettato, neppure: forse avrebbe realizzato la potenziale situazione di svantaggio nell’ammettere la sua attrazione; forse non si sarebbe fidato di Bruce Wayne, che era, d’altronde, tutt’altro che affidabile. Ma la possibilità esisteva. E questa volta, Bruce sarebbe stato pronto.

Rallentò la propria respirazione, svuotò la mente.

Chiamò Alfred mentre attraversava le strade ampie di Metropolis. “C’è un cambio di programma, Alfred. Dovrò restare in città per qualche giorno. Avrò bisogno di un po’ di attrezzatura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto fin qui!  
> Questa storia è nata da uno di quei momenti 'se non riesco a trovare esattamente la fic che voglio leggere, l'unica soluzione è che la scriva io'. E così ho fatto.  
> Però una buona parte dell'ispirazione viene da susiecarter (come tutto quello che scrivo i n questo fandom, mi sa) e da Left Side Advantage (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505717/chapters/33512760), anche se non abbastanza da collegarlo come related work, credo


	2. Tabloid e stelle

Capitolo 2

Clark non tornò immediatamente al Planet, anche se era volato via poco dopo che le Steli degli Eroi e la statua erano state rivelate. Si concesse un po’ di tempo ai limiti dell’esosfera, la Terra che riempiva il suo campo visivo e le orecchie piene di vuoto e silenzio.

La sua presenza aveva creato scalpore e commozione tra la folla e Clark poteva dire che l’idea che qualcuno provasse a scavalcare le transenne per avvicinarsi a Superman stava mettendo a dura prova i nervi degli addetti alla sicurezza. Come aveva suggerito Lois, meglio mantenere le cose brevi e indolori. Inoltre, così nessuno avrebbe avuto l’occasione di chiedergli di tenere un discorso o qualcosa del genere.

Non poteva parlare, di fronte ai nomi delle vittime: l’istante che qualcuno gli avesse offerto un microfono, Clark avrebbe solo balbettato ‘mi dispiace’, come aveva quasi fatto con Bruce Wayne, e poi sarebbe scappato.

Aveva sorvolato il parco, salutato tutte le persone che si erano presentate per la cerimonia che lo indicavano e lo chiamavano da terra e nel giro di un minuto aveva lasciato stratosfera e mesosfera.

Forse un giorno vedere Superman sarebbe stato un avvenimento normale, per gli abitanti di Metropolis. Forse un giorno, il suo mantello rosso non li avrebbe fatti immediatamente ripensare a Black Zero.

Rientrò al Planet un’ora dopo, evitando per un pelo di scontrarsi con un gruppo di impiegati che uscivano per la pausa pranzo e si rintanò nel suo cubicolo con gratitudine. Uno degli schermi dell’open space trasmetteva gli ultimi minuti della cerimonia, prima del rinfresco.

Lois passò accanto alla sua scrivania. “Vedo che è andata bene con l’Ufficio Risorse Idriche, Smallville,” disse, facendogli l’occhiolino.

Perry si affacciò dal suo ufficio: “Lane! Ti ho chiamato cinque minuti fa! Cosa devo fare per avere l’onore della tua compagnia?”

“Arrivo, capo,” rispose lei, piroettando sui suoi tacchi. “Pranzi con me, dopo, Clark?”

“Uh, sicuro,” rispose lui, spingendosi gli occhiali sul naso.

Guardò Lois accennare una riverenza a Perry sulla soglia, sorridendo suo malgrado, poi cercò di tornare coi piedi per terra e mettersi al lavoro. _Aveva_ delle verifiche da fare, in fin dei conti.

Ma dopo dieci minuti passati a fissare senza vederla la sua lista di contatti, cedette alla curiosità.

Aprì l’archivio del giornale, cercando riferimenti alla Wayne Enterprises. C’erano diversi articoli del settore finanziario, mentre la quasi totalità di quelli di cronaca erano connessi a Black Zero.

La Wayne Financial Tower, sull’ottava, era crollata alle 14:57; le procedure di evacuazione erano iniziate tempestivamente, ma non erano ancora completate, quando la struttura aveva ceduto del tutto. Erano morte quarantotto persone, nel crollo, altre decine erano rimaste ferite. Bruce Wayne era rimasto pressoché incolume. 

Articoli successivi rimandavano alle attività di supporto alle famiglie delle vittime, e la Wayne Enterprises era stata tra le prime imprese a dichiarare che avrebbe ricostruito e mantenuto una base a Metropolis.

“ _La resilienza non manca, ai gothamiti_ ,” era la dichiarazione del Ceo, Lucius Fox, per quell’occasione.

Di Bruce Wayne, nello specifico, c’erano diversi cenni sulle pagine di cronaca cittadina e cronaca rosa: raccolte fondi, galà, flirt con personalità di spicco dell’area metropolitana. Nessuna informazione particolarmente fuori dall’ordinario, niente che Clark non avesse già colto dall’incontro di quella mattina.

Fece la medesima ricerca on-line e… be’.

Clark supponeva che neanche lì ci fosse niente di troppo fuori dall’ordinario, per un uomo ricco, molto attraente e con più tempo libero di quanto potesse sperare di occuparne.

La maggior parete dei risultati erano articoli di cronaca rosa, o siti di gossip dalla dubbia reputazione che persino Clark, pur essendo un novellino, sapeva di dover prendere con le pinze. Ma anche senza far caso al contesto sensazionalistico in cui venivano presentate, le foto da sole non erano granché lusinghiere per la reputazione di Wayne.

Si andava da comportamenti inappropriati con la partner di turno in ambienti formali (e Clark non poteva fare commenti), alle paparazzate fuori da qualche locale notturno finite quasi in rissa col fotografo, alle sospette orge sullo yatch privato di Wayne, ai fotogrammi di un vero e proprio sex-tape che Clark aveva troppa dignità per cercare attivamente (soprattutto sul suo pc del lavoro).

C’era qualche articolo sulle attività di beneficenza della Fondazione Martha Wayne, che Clark scorse velocemente, incappando nell’obbligatorio, casuale riassunto di una tragedia con cui i lettori dovevano già avere familiarità: “… _dedicata alla memoria della compianta Martha Wayne, moglie di Thomas Wayne e madre del piccolo Bruce, che dovette assistere al loro omicidio dopo una rapina andata male fuori da un cinema, al termine di quella che era sicuramente stata una splendida uscita di famiglia_ …”

Il cuore di Clark mandò una fitta di simpatia, di affinità. Bruce era orfano, come lui.

Cercò altri articoli sull’accaduto, che colorarono la scena di dettagli senza mai discostarsi dai fatti principali. Bruce non aveva altri parenti stretti, era stato affidato a un’amica e collega del padre, la dottoressa Leslie Thompson, e dai sedici anni al maggiordomo dei Wayne, che ad oggi era ancora al suo fianco.

Forse Bruce non era stato fortunato come Clark, a giudicare dalla galleria d comportamenti auto-distruttivi dei successivi trent’anni; ma le foto più recenti erano meno scottanti, la luce in cui ritraevano Bruce più indulgente: riferimenti a talk show, servizi di moda, l’immancabile lista di scapoli d’oro e così via. Quello che non era cambiato nel corso degli anni, a partire da quando Bruce era diventato una figura pubblica a Gotham, a ventitré anni, era che l’obbiettivo lo aveva sempre visto come un incorreggibile disastro portato alla gaffe, più che come bello e dannato, e con una sorta di riluttante affetto.

Certo non doveva essere difficile affezionarsi a quegli occhi, prendersi una bella cotta per quel sorriso, fare commenti su quel fisico…

Clark era a metà di un articolo click-bait — _20 foto di Bruce Wayne con bambini che vi faranno sciogliere_ — quando Lois si sporse oltre la sua spalla: “Clark, cosa diavolo stai facendo?”

Lui sobbalzò, rischiando di distruggere la scrivania con una ginocchiata. “Niente! Niente, ricerche!”

Fece per chiudere il sito, ma Lois lo bloccò posando una mano sulla sua.

Sorrise in maniera poco raccomodabile. “Perché stai cercando foto di papà sexy? In particolare, perché Bruce Wayne?”

“Non— non stavo cercando foto sexy di Bruce Wayne!” sibilò Clark, arrossendo.

“Non che sia difficile trovarne… giurerei che quell’uomo lo fa apposta, a cercarsi scandali,” fece Lois.

Non avrebbe lasciato perdere, Clark lo sapeva.

“Avanti, confessa. Perché fai ricerche su Wayne?”

Clark si sistemò nervosamente gli occhiali. “Era alla cerimonia,” rispose a bassa voce.

“L’ho visto, l’hanno inquadrato diverse volte. Ci hai parlato?”

“Be’, sì. Era nel padiglione degli organizzatori. Lui… era a Metropolis, quel giorno.”

Lois annuì. “Vero, l’avevo letto. Ha soccorso un suo dipendente che era rimasto bloccato da una trave d’acciaio, mi pare. Di solito si può contare su di lui per movimentare un qualunque happening abbassandone al contempo la dignità, ma nel momento del bisogno _a volte_ non è completamente inutile.” Scrollò le spalle.

Clark la guardò incuriosito. “Lo conosci?”

“Non tanto più di te, se sono almeno cinque minuti che lo stalkeri su internet. L’ho intervistato una volta. È un maiale, ma sostanzialmente innocuo. Certo non ha avuto una vita facile, ma non direi che i suoi difetti caratteriali siano una conseguenza di quello che gli è successo.”

Mmh. Il giudizio di Lois pungeva un po’. Non che dopo tutto quello che aveva visto, Clark si fosse fatto chissà che opinione. Però…

“Aspetta,” fece Lois sgranando gli occhi. “Aspetta. Ci ha _provato_ con te? Con Superman?”

Clark arrossì ancora di più.

“Oh, cielo! È allo stesso tempo incredibile e completamente prevedibile, proprio da lui,” continuò lei. “Sono senza parole!”

“Tu non sei mai senza parole.”

“Hai ragione. Sono quasi ammirata dalla sua faccia tosta! Clark, dimmi che non gli hai dato corda!” ridacchiò.

“Certo che no…”

“Clark! A una commemorazione!” rise ancora più forte lei.

Clark gemette coprendosi il volto. “Smettila! Non ci ha provato e basta, abbiamo… parlato, seriamente, per un attimo, ed è stato…” Si schiarì la gola. “E qualcuno aveva accennato a una foto fatta quel giorno, con lui e una bambina, e mi sono incuriosito. Perciò…”

Indicò vagamente lo schermo del pc e di fatto Bruce Wayne accovacciato accanto a un bambino che si appoggiava al suo ginocchio per sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi e sussurrargli qualcosa all’orecchio. Wayne lo ascoltava con espressione attenta.

“Quella è molto dolce, in effetti,” concesse Lois. Gli sfiorò la mano. “Non volevo prenderti in giro. Immagino di essere solo sollevata di non averti trovato divorato dal senso di colpa.”

Clark fece un piccolo sorriso. “È andato tutto bene. È stato… bello. Commovente.”

Devastante, anche, ma in senso buono. Aveva potuto dimostrare a Metropolis che il loro dolore era anche il suo, almeno un poco.

Lois ricambiò il sorriso. “Vero.” Poi si girò. “Oh, e so a chi possiamo chiedere di quella foto. Cat!” chiamò con un cenno della mano in direzione dell’ascensore.

Cat Grant, della cronaca rosa, ne era appena uscita, insieme a un ragazzo dall’aria entusiasta che parlava a macchinetta.

“Uh… quello è il fotografo che era nel padiglione degli organizzatori,” disse Clark con urgenza, sottovoce.

Fu colto dall’improvviso desiderio di sparire.

“Rilassati, Smallville,” gli disse Lois, mentre Cat ricambiava il saluto e li raggiungeva, il fotografo dietro di lei. “Non farà il collegamento. Dovresti aver più fiducia nel tuo travestimento,” aggiunse con un sorrisetto.

Clark incassò le spalle più che mai e si mise ad armeggiare con i suoi occhiali, coprendosi in parte il viso. Il travestimento funzionava soprattutto perché nessuno che avesse a che fare con Superman conosceva Clark e viceversa! Ma dopo l’apparizione in pubblico di oggi, tutto il mondo avrebbe conosciuto il viso di Superman. Il travestimento di Clark avrebbe dovuto trarre forza dalla _pura improbabilità_ che Clark Kent di Smallville, Kansas, potesse allo stesso tempo essere Superman.

“Lois, tesoro, tutto bene?” chiese Cat Grant da dietro i suoi occhiali cat-eye con un sorriso. “Ciao, Clark,” cinguettò poi.

“Uh. Ciao, Cat.”

“Com’è andata l’inaugurazione? Siete tornati presto,” disse Lois.

“Vero, abbiamo saltato il rinfresco, ma d’altronde l’ospite più interessante se n’è andato subito,” rispose Cat con gli occhi accesi della giornalista che sa di avere uno scoop, “e Jimmy, qui, giura di avere una foto da Pulitzer!” Scosse la testa con indulgenza.

“Jimmy Olsen, signorina Lane,” si presentò il fotografo. “Sono un suo grande fan. Spero avremo presto l’occasione di lavorare assieme.”

“Non tutti i novellini sono fortunati come Clark, Jimmy,” gli disse Cat.

“Chi?”

Clark si schiarì la voce. “Io. Clark Kent.”

“Oh, scusa, amico. Jimmy.” E sorrise senza il minimo segno di riconoscimento negli occhi.

Clark si rilassò un poco.

“E _ho_ una foto da Pulitzer, signore. Aspettate solo di vederla!” esclamò Jimmy.

“A proposito di foto,” iniziò Lois. “Clark è finito nella tana del Bianconiglio cercando una foto di Bruce Wayne.”

“Capita a tutti, ogni tanto,” rispose Cat guardando Clark. “Il mio piccolo piacere colpevole è Aaron Eckhart.”

“Non in quel—”

“E Brucie _era_ particolarmente appetitoso, oggi. Non che nessuno ci abbia fatto caso, non appena riconosciuto il mantello di Superman.”

Jimmy Olsen fece una smorfia. “Non mi piace, quel Wayne. Faceva tutto l’amicone con Superman…”

Lois e Cat si scambiarono la medesima occhiata, mentre Jimmy continuava a borbottare: “Non sarebbe stata stucchevole. Sono un artista, io…”

Clark si schiarì di nuovo la voce. “Mi riferisco a una foto fatta a Black Zero…”

“Ah, so precisamente a quale ti riferisci!” gli rispose Cat.

Jimmy fece un’altra smorfia, poi sul suo viso si fece spazio una riluttante ammirazione. “Già. Sentite, devo far vedere queste al capo. È stato un piacere, signorina Lane. Clark.” Si allontanò.

“Non ti stiamo trattenendo dal tuo articolo, vero, Cat?” chiese Clark.

“Oh, caro! L’articolo si è scritto da solo, l’ho dettato al mio editor durante il tragitto di ritorno,” gli rispose Cat. “Perry deve solo approvare le foto. Ho twittato la cerimonia in diretta e gli darò un’ora prima di controllare i re-tweet. Se volete dare un’occhiata a quella foto, venite con me.”

Clark e Lois la seguirono nel suo ufficio, piccolo ma infinitamente più accogliente del cubicolo di Clark. Lois aveva rifiutato un ufficio perché preferiva il caos dell’open space.

“Tu cerchi la foto con la bambina in rosa. Sei fortunato, ne ho una copia salvata.” Cat trafficò con il suo pc, poi voltò lo schermo verso di loro. “Eccola.”

E la foto non poteva che essere quella: il cielo sullo sfondo era grigio di polvere, polvere che copriva ogni cosa, i capelli di Bruce Wayne, le rughe attorno ai suoi occhi, i suoi vestiti e la maglietta rosa della bambina che teneva in braccio appoggiata al fianco, una mano aperta a proteggerle la schiena e la nuca. La piccola era aggrappata al suo collo e dava le spalle all’obbiettivo.

Bruce era di tre quarti: guardava verso un paramedico e i suoi occhi erano l’unico punto acceso dello scatto, scintillanti di decisione. Non sembrava tanto un uomo che stesse chiedendo aiuto quanto piuttosto un comandante che riceveva un rapporto da uno dei suoi soldati. Non c’era niente di casuale o civettuolo, nella sua posa, e a Clark ricordò all’istante il momento in cui aveva posato per la prima volta gli occhi su Bruce Wayne.

Bruce doveva aver posato per la prima volta gli occhi su di lui poco prima di quello scatto, anche.

“Un gran bella foto,” commentò Lois.

“Vero? Spero che il fotografo pubblichi presto un book personale, ne vorrei proprio una copia ad alta definizione,” disse Cat.

“Perché non l’ho trovata in nessun archivio?” chiese Clark.

“Questo perché è apparsa su un solo giornale, una sola volta, poi Bruce Wayne ha comprato l’esclusiva di tutti i diritti di riproduzione, tranne quelli irrinunciabili dell’autore,” rispose Cat. “Tutti ne hanno tratto l’ovvia conclusione che Bruce intendesse adottare la bambina e volesse proteggerne la privacy. Ma la bimba non era orfana, aveva ancora un padre. E la Wayne Enterprises non ha mai usato lo scatto per nulla.”

Clark aggrottò la fronte. “Perché ‘l’ovvia conclusione’?”

“Oh, Bruce ha già adottato due ragazzini orfani. Il primo quando aveva 25 anni, un ragazzino del circo che aveva visto morire i genitori davanti ai propri occhi durante uno spettacolo.”

“Gesù,” mormorò Clark.

“Gotham,” fece invece Lois scuotendo la testa.

“Uh-uh. Fece scalpore all’epoca, per la giovane età di Bruce, per il suo stile di vita, anche se non aveva ancora fatto coming out come bisex. Quello è stato molto più recente. Dubito che altrimenti l’adozione sarebbe andata a buon fine.

“Il secondo era un ragazzino che viveva per strada prima di incrociare, non chiedetemi come, la vita di Bruce Wayne,” continuò a raccontare Cat.

“Non ho trovato niente di tutto ciò, nelle mie ricerche,” disse Clark.

“Sono sempre stati molto attenti, con la privacy dei ragazzi,” spiegò Cat. “Il primo fa l’agente di polizia, ora, quindi ovviamente è meglio che la sua faccia non sia tutte le settimane su Gotham Weekly. Il secondo…” Mandò un sospiro. “Purtroppo è morto. Tre anni fa, forse? Un incendio nel magazzino di un’associazione umanitaria che Bruce e il ragazzo — Jason — stavano visitando. Una tragedia.”

Clark era senza parole.

“Me lo ricordo,” disse Lois, lentamente. “Poco prima dell’incendio di Villa Wayne.”

“Già. Potete immaginare le speculazioni della stampa più becera,” confermò Cat.

“Non… non ne sapevo niente,” disse Clark alla fine.

“Non si leggevano tante riviste di gossip in casa tua, Smallville, eh?” gli disse Lois con una spallata affettuosa.

Clark annuì soprappensiero. Se tutto quello era di dominio pubblico, non lo stupiva la reazione di Bruce quando gli aveva chiesto se era di Metropolis: doveva essere abituato ad estranei che sapevano tutto dei momenti più dolorosi della sua vita. Superman, in quanto alieno, poteva esserne all’oscuro; per Clark Kent, come giornalista, era una lacuna poco scusabile.

“Mi era sembrato che le foto degli ultimi anni fossero più… tranquille. Meno estreme,” disse poi.

“Be’, non dirò che Brucie non è più stato lo stesso, perché ha ancora regalato memorabili scandali alle riviste patinate di Gotham, ma si può dire che sia maturato almeno un po’,” gli rispose Cat stringendosi nelle spalle. “Non è un tipo che si lascia abbattere.”

Clark studiò ancora la foto. Bruce gli era sembrato cinico, forse, ma di sicuro non qualcuno che si arrendeva facilmente. Ora ne aveva anche le prove.

Nessuna sorpresa che qualcuno che si era già trovato ad affrontare la morte tante volte non fosse entusiasta di Superman e dell’ _invasione aliena_ che aveva causato.

Mezz’ora più tardi, sul tetto, lui e Lois pranzavano in una nicchia riparata dal vento (e riscaldata dalla porticina metallica di una ventola che Clark aveva surriscaldato con la sua vista calorifera).

Lois amava pranzare sul tetto, sorvegliando l’andirivieni di elicotteri della concorrenza e delle aziende private della città.

Clark aveva scoperto che era un’ottima copertura per volare via all’improvviso e sparire per un po’, dichiarare di essere rimasto chiuso sul tetto senza cellulare.

Avevano parlato per un po’ di lavoro, ma poi la conversazione era tornata su Heroes Park. Clark riusciva a vedere perfettamente il monumento attraverso i tre isolati che si frapponevano tra loro.

“Vuoi andare a vederlo?” chiese a Lois.

Lei scosse la testa. “Non questo weekend. Sarà pieno, tutti quelli che oggi non sono potuti andare all’inaugurazione ci andranno sabato o domenica. Sarà invaso dai bambini.”

Clark sorrise. “Già.” Il pensiero di un’orda di bambini che si rincorrevano lungo i sentieri del parco gli riportò alla mente le parole di Cat. “Stavo pensando… a Bruce Wayne.”

Lois sollevò un sopracciglio, divertita. “È la prima celebrità per cui ti prendi una cotta?”

“Uhm. No. Non mancare di rispetto a Kate Winslet.”

Lois rise.

“Avevo anche una cosa per il cantante dei The Ark, ma non è durata.”

“Grazie al cielo.”

Clark accennò un sorriso, poi riprese: “Ti sembrerà una pessima idea…”

“Se devi iniziare così vuol dire che lo sai anche tu, che è una pessima idea.” Lois lo fissò incuriosita.

“Io… è che Bruce Wayne resterà a Metropolis per qualche giorno, e—”

“Come lo sai?”

“Me l’ha detto lui.”

Lois si tirò a sedere più dritta. “Te l’ha detto lui?”

Clark annuì, sentendosi arrossire. “Mi ha… proposto di parlare ancora…” Di andare a casa sua, in effetti, fuor di metafora.

“Clark,” disse Lois, ferma. “Io scherzavo, quando ti ho chiesto se gli avevi dato corda. Ti prego, dimmi che non stai pensando di vederlo ancora.”

“Se—se anche fosse? Quale sarebbe il problema?”

“Bruce Wayne è un uomo incredibilmente ricco, estremamente potente e decisamente poco discreto. Sarei preoccupata se invitasse Clark Kent per un caffè, figuriamoci Superman in uno dei suoi attici.”

“So badare a me stesso, Lois,” protestò Clark, in imbarazzo.

“Ci sono cose da cui non ci si può difendere con i superpoteri, Smallville,” scosse la testa lei. “Credo che chiunque abbia un briciolo di rispetto per se stesso dovrebbe stare alla larga da quell’uomo.”

“Addirittura?”

“Ha rotto con Vesper Fairchild facendosi trovare in piscina con altre due ragazze,” disse Lois, arricciando le labbra. “Questo non è gossip, me l’ha raccontato lei di persona.”

“Non voglio finirci a letto, Lo, è solo—” Clark si sfregò la fronte, frustrato. “Lui… aiuta le persone. Quella bambina, i suoi dipendenti, la Fondazione. Io…” Chiuse la bocca, indeciso su come continuare.

Lois gli strinse un braccio. “Oh, Clark. Capisco. Davvero. È orfano, cerca di salvare delle vite, ha un’ingombrante immagine pubblica…”

Clark diede uno sbuffo di risa, suo malgrado.

Lois gli sorrise. “Pensi di avere qualcosa in comune con lui,” riprese. “Posso capirlo. Ma non credo che sia il genere di persona che possa darti qualcosa. Ed esporre Superman per scoprirlo sarebbe molto rischioso.”

“Lo so. Lo so, hai ragione,” esalò Clark. “È solo che l’idea di trovare qualcuno con cui condividere— lo so che non sono solo, ho te, ma— qualcuno con cui condividere ciò che sono e da cui sono attratto anche in quel modo… è allettante, tutto qui.”

Clark non aveva una grande esperienza di relazioni, a dir poco. Durante l’adolescenza il pensiero costante di dover tenere nascosti e sotto controllo i suoi poteri aveva soffocato molto del suo entusiasmo negli approcci con Lana, durante la loro breve estate da coppia il secondo anno di liceo. E crescendo, l’idea di stare con qualcuno nascondendo una parte così grande di sé gli era sempre apparsa un raggiro.

Pensare di non doversi nascondere, con qualcuno che conosceva Superman… In tutta onestà, Clark non credeva che un’opportunità del genere si sarebbe più ripresentata, dopo Lois.

Rise incerto. “Dev’essere la mia cotta fulminea, che parla.”

Lois gli diede una pacca sul braccio. “Be’, ben poche cotte sopravvivono al primo impatto con la realtà. Wayne è a Metropolis? Trova una scusa con Perry e vallo a intervistare come Clark Kent: vedrai che non c’è niente che valga la pena, in lui. Sarà assolutamente non professionale e ti sommergerà di doppi sensi,” suggerì.

Clark fece un verso poco convinto: non era sicuro che fosse quello che voleva. Era con Superman che Bruce aveva dei problemi. Era Superman che doveva conoscere. Era nei panni di Superman che Clark avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per rimediare a Black Zero.

“Ci penserò,” promise.

Lois lo guardò ancora un attimo, poi gli lasciò il braccio con un’ultima stretta. “Non pensarci troppo. Specie al lavoro.”

“Lois!”

Lois appallottolò la carta del suo sandwich con un ghigno. “Non posso credere alla sua faccia tosta, comunque! Neanche un invito a cena, subito ‘vieni da me, mettiti comodo, non vuoi toglierti quel mantello?’”

Clark scoppiò a ridere.

\---

Benché la finestra temporale si fosse aperta dal momento del suo invito, Bruce non si era aspettato che l’alieno ne facesse uso quella prima sera: un periodo di valutazione dell’offerta, per accertarne i rischi, era in ordine.

Quindi non lo aveva stupito non vedere Superman al suo attico la sera precedente, dove lo aveva aspettato diligentemente tutta la notte. Quella sera, tuttavia, era appena rientrato da un impegno all’aperitivo con Angela Weir e i suoi ospiti: una buona occasione per sentire le ultime notizie sui contratti governativi di ricerca che la LexCorp si era accaparrata sulla nave kryptoniana (con grande scorno delle Wayne Enterprises e ancor maggior scorno personale di Bruce); e per mantenere la sua reputazione intatta, quando era sgattaiolato via da casa Weir assieme a un’attrice quindici anni più giovane di lui per farsi avvistare nel ristorante più costoso di Metropolis.

Lui avrebbe anche potuto passare un’altra serata in febbrile attesa di un paio di occhi blu; Bruce Wayne certamente no. Ed era imperativo che la maschera non scivolasse più, rischiando di svelare i suoi veri sentimenti.

C’era ovviamente la possibilità che l’alieno non si presentasse neanche quella sera, o la successiva. Che avesse deciso che Bruce Wayne non era abbastanza interessante, o che non valesse il rischio di esporsi.

Bruce rientrò nel suo attico al Riviera Complex all’una.

Abbandonò la sua giacca da sera su una seduta e sciolse il suo papillon già storto, sbottonando il colletto inamidato della camicia. Poteva sentire il profumo della sua accompagnatrice sulla stoffa provocargli un leggero mal di testa (quello, o le notti insonni che andava accumulando) e aprì le porte della terrazza per respirare un po’ d’aria fresca.

La temperatura all’interno era troppo elevata, il richiamo del vuoto oltre la balaustra quasi irresistibile. Ma quello non era il cielo di Gotham: non erano i suoi vicoli, i magazzini di Tricorner e neppure i palazzi del Diamond District.

Bruce si versò da bere con cura.

La sua improvvisa nostalgia di casa non aveva alcun valore tattico, oltre a ricordargli quello che c’era in gioco. Avrebbe voluto essere in grado di allontanarla da sé, distaccarsene, come ogni altra emozione prima di una missione, ma ogni sensazione che associava a Superman sembrava radicata ben più a fondo del normale, viscerale e spaventosa quanto l’essenza stessa del Pipistrello, dentro Bruce.

Mosse qualche passo nell’open space minimalista, controllando che il suo telefono fosse sulla console di fronte allo scrittoio che delimitava la zona notte. Posò i gemelli lì accanto e riprese il bicchiere. Lo portò alle labbra.

Lasciò che il senso di urgenza e pericolo lo attraversasse senza reagire, ignorando la pelle d’oca sulle proprie braccia e l’ondata di adrenalina.

Abbassò il bicchiere e si voltò verso l’enorme terrazzo, verso l’ombra silenziosa che aveva percepito.

Superman era lì, a mezz’aria, stagliato contro le stelle e incorniciato dai tendaggi bianchi. Fissava Bruce con un’immobilità innaturale, come una statua sotto la luce lunare.

Bruce non avrebbe potuto distogliere lo sguardo neanche se lo avesse voluto. Inspirò ed espirò, lentamente, profondamente.

Poi sorrise. “Ti stavo aspettando.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Volete leggere un storia con Bruce Wayne, Superman e uno scandaloso  
> sex-tape? [Don't quote me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465218)  
> Aggiorno con due capitoli perchè la storia è già conclusa e non vedo  
> ragione di tirarla per le lunghe. E sarebbe crudele, credo, lasciarvi  
> in sospeso in questo momento:)  
> 


	3. Solo carne

Capitolo 3

L’alieno non rispose subito.

I suoi occhi percorsero la stanza. “Il sistema di sorveglianza,” disse, il tono inflessibile.

Bruce aggrottò la fronte per un istante, poi finse di capire e raggiunse il suo cellulare. “Hai ragione.” Inserì il codice per disattivare le telecamere e tornò a guardare Superman. “È per una questione di sicurezza. Coprono praticamente solo corridoio e ingresso.”

Superman non si fece avanti finché Bruce non ricevette conferma della disattivazione. Aveva solo avanzato un’ipotesi plausibile, suggerendo che l’attico fosse sorvegliato? O poteva vedere le telecamere, percepire in qualche modo se erano attive o meno?

Bruce fece per posare alla cieca il telefono dietro di sé, quando Superman chiese: “Qualcuno si preoccuperà?”

Lui si bloccò, riprese il telefono e inviò un’emoticon che faceva l’occhiolino al suo addetto alla sicurezza (cioè Alfred. Lo aspettava una strana conversazione, al mattino, se fosse sopravvissuto a quella notte).

“Tutto sistemato,” disse a Superman con un sorriso vacuo, facendo scivolare gli occhi dal suo viso alla punta dei suoi stivali rossi, sospesi sopra il pavimento.

L’alieno si era mosso senza rumore, fluttuando dalla terrazza, senza all’apparenza muovere un muscolo. Superman seguì il suo sguardo e scese a terra, come se gli bastasse desiderare di muoversi nello spazio per farlo accadere.

Poi, d’improvviso, fece un piccolo sorriso, e la sua intera figura perse quella fissità solenne; tornò ad essere la creatura con cui Bruce aveva parlato a Heroes Park. Si sforzò di ricordare che ciò in alcun modo lo rendeva meno pericoloso.

“Sono felice di vederti. Non ero sicuro che saresti venuto,” gli disse.

Superman storse appena la bocca. “Ha trovato il modo di occupare la serata, in ogni caso, signor Wayne.”

Bruce mise su un piccolo broncio. “Sei passato e io non c’ero? Dovrò farmi perdonare: è un dolore tornare ad essere ‘signor Wayne’.”

“Non è necessario,” rispose Superman incrociando le braccia, distogliendo gli occhi.

“Oh, sì, invece,” insistette Bruce, muovendo qualche passo verso il mobile bar, senza dargli del tutto le spalle. “Anche se, a mia discolpa, sono solo umano: devo pur cenare.” Tornò a girarsi completamente verso di lui e aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non ho idea se tu _debba_ cenare.”

Superman diede uno sbuffo divertito. “A volte.”

“E bevi, quindi, immagino. Lascia che ti offra un drink,” continuò lui. Fece scorrere lo sguardo sulle sue braccia conserte, sulle sue spalle. “Non restare sulla soglia, vieni avanti,” invitò, ritornando a trafiggere i suoi occhi.

Sollevò un angolo della bocca quando Superman fece meccanicamente un passo avanti. Si dedicò al suo drink.

“Temo andrà sprecato, signor Wayne,” gli disse Superman. “L’alcool non ha effetto su di me.”

Lui sollevò un sopracciglio, avvicinandosi con il bicchiere. “Ecco finalmente un risvolto negativo dell’essere un dio.”

Superman aprì la bocca, come per correggerlo, ma serrò di nuovo le labbra. Non fece il gesto di prendere il bicchiere.

“Non pensavo di ubriacarti per allentare le tue inibizioni, in ogni caso. È soltanto un gesto di cortesia,” continuò Bruce, appoggiando il bicchiere dove Superman avrebbe potuto prenderlo senza fare più di un passo. “Una convenzione sociale, se vuoi. E, di nuovo, non ho idea di quanto tu sia al corrente delle convenzioni sociali sulla Terra.”

“Penso di conoscerne qualcuna,” rispose Superman. “Forse non tutte quelle applicabili in questo particolare scenario.”

“Alieno o meno, non sono sicuramente il primo a offrirti da bere. Specie se hai sempre avuto questo aspetto,” ribatté Bruce.

Superman accennò il più piccolo sorriso. “Più o meno, sì. E prima che lo chieda, è la mia unica forma.”

“In effetti me lo sono chiesto. Be’, è una _splendida_ forma.”

Gli lanciò un’occhiata di apprezzamento e Superman spostò il peso da un piede all’altro.

“Ti rendo nervoso?” gli chiese Bruce, sollevando le sopracciglia. “Non hai niente da temere. Ovviamente,” aggiunse, gesticolando verso il simbolo sul petto di Superman.

“È una situazione nuova, per me,” rispose Superman sollevando il mento. Fece un mezzo sorriso. “Nonostante quello che lei sembra pensare, signor Wayne, non vengo invitato molto spesso a bere qualcosa a notte fonda nell’attico di qualcuno.”

“Non sei un tipo da booty-call. Capisco.”

Superman gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi alzò gli occhi al soffitto e assunse una posa più rigida. “No, affatto. Mai stato.” Inspirò. “E anche nel caso di inviti più convenzionali e francamente meno offensivi del suo, signor Wayne, ho sempre deciso di non accettare.”

Bruce lo osservò, attento. “Perché? Gli esseri umani non ti interessano? Perdona la mia arroganza, Superman, ma,” scoprì per un istante i denti in un sorriso, “a me sembri interessato.”

Superman risollevò lo sguardo dalla sua bocca ai suoi occhi e non disse niente.

“Hai sempre pensato che fosse troppo rischioso? Impossibile passare per umano, se qualcuno ti avesse guardato da vicino?” continuò Bruce. Avanzò di un passo. “Troppo facile schiacciare qualcuno con la tua forza?”

Gli occhi di Superman lampeggiarono.

Il cuore di Bruce accelerò dolorosamente, ma l’alieno fece un passo indietro e abbassò lo sguardo. Allungò una mano verso il bicchiere che Bruce gli aveva offerto poco prima. Lo afferrò con delicatezza, le sue dita, capaci di polverizzare il diamante, leggere e aggraziate sul cristallo lavorato.

Il cuore di Bruce non voleva saperne di rallentare.

“Per tantissimo tempo, non ho desiderato altro che restare nascosto,” disse piano Superman, osservando il liquore ondeggiare quando sollevò il bicchiere. “Non avrei mai potuto farlo, se avessi distrutto tutto ciò che toccavo. So controllarmi. Non ho mai involontariamente ferito qualcuno con i miei poteri.”

“E volontariamente?” chiese Bruce, aspro. “Black Zero è stato volontario?”

Superman prese un sorso prima di rispondere. “Niente di quello che è accaduto a Black Zero è accaduto per mia volontà,” disse posando il bicchiere con un tintinnio quasi impercettibile. Chiuse gli occhi. “Non volevo attirare i kryptoniani sulla Terra. Non volevo uccidere Zod, neppure, ma non ho avuto scelta. Non volevo, non avrei mai voluto, causare tutta quella distruzione.” Riaprì gli occhi. “Mi dispiace.”

“Non volevi,” Bruce spinse fuori dalle proprie labbra contratte. “Credi che basti?”

“Probabilmente no. Ma non ho altro da offrire. Dovevo dirlo.” L’alieno rimase in attesa, di nuovo immobile come materia inanimata.

Come se offrire la più banale delle scuse, il minimo segno di contrizione potesse placare Bruce. Era in fin dei conti la stessa cosa che l’alieno aveva fatto presentandosi all’inaugurazione del parco; un gesto vuoto, impossibile da credere sincero, quando dalla sua stessa bocca era venuta una ben più importante confessione: che Superman non aveva voluto altri kryptoniani sulla Terra, e che quando essi si erano frapposti tra lui e ciò che voleva, lui aveva combattuto, distrutto e ucciso.

Che cosa avrebbe fatto la prossima volta che qualcosa o qualcuno si fosse messo sulla sua strada? Cos’era che voleva, ora che non intendeva più restare nascosto?

‘La maschera’ Bruce ricordò duramente a se stesso. ‘Non dimenticare la tua missione.’ Il suo obbiettivo era osservare e conoscere l’alieno. Mantenere la copertura. Ora lo aveva davanti e non poteva sprecare l’occasione.

Neppure Bruce Wayne avrebbe potuto cancellare Black Zero del tutto dalla propria mente, di fronte a Superman. Ma poteva offrire uno spiraglio. Una tregua.

Aspettò finché Superman non sembrò accettare il suo silenzio come una risposta e fece per andare via, sollevandosi da terra.

“Aspetta,” chiamò. Contrasse la mascella e non dovette simulare una punta di allarme a vedere Superman di nuovo a mezz’aria, il capo appena voltato verso di lui, ma con gli occhi accesi in maniera impossibile. “Sei venuto fin qui solo per dire questo?” gli chiese.

“Io…”

Superman toccò di nuovo terra di fronte a lui con un tonfo soffice, reclinando il capo per non smettere di fissarlo negli occhi. Sollevò lentamente una mano verso il palmo di Bruce, rivolto verso di lui in invito, e lo sfiorò con la punta delle dita, come Bruce aveva toccato lui nel padiglione.

Affascinato, Bruce lo guardò deglutire, e ruotò il polso facendo scorrere le proprie dita sul dorso della sua mano. Oltre il polso cominciava il suo costume e Bruce voleva sentire pelle, non tessuto alieno, ora. Gli toccò una clavicola, la gola che si mosse sotto le sue dita col respiro, una guancia.

Superman glielo permise.

Aveva già toccato l’alieno. Gli aveva stretto la mano, sfiorato il polso. Non sarebbe dovuta essere una sorpresa, la sua pelle calda, morbida.

“Ti guardo e penso al marmo,” mormorò. “È quasi strano, sentire solo carne.”

Superman fece un piccolo sorriso tutto fossette. “Immaginavi qualcosa del genere?” chiese, e assunse di nuovo la sua espressione solenne, mentre la carne sotto la mano di Bruce si mutava in acciaio.

Lui inspirò di scatto, serrando le dita con forza sul viso di Superman: il suo braccio quasi tremava per lo sforzo e la carne sotto i suoi polpastrelli non cedette di un millimetro.

“Come…”

“È un po’ come… come contrarre i muscoli,” disse Superman, scrollando le spalle.

D’improvviso le dita di Bruce gli affondavano nelle guance e lui poteva sentire le sue arcate dentali, l’osso della mandibola.

Superman non sembrava minimamente disturbato.

“Ma non ti sto facendo male neanche adesso,” disse Bruce.

Superman scosse la testa. “Sono piuttosto resistente comunque.”

Bruce sbuffò. “A dir poco.”

E Superman gli sorrise, un gran sorriso luminoso e aperto, poi si morse un labbro.

Se fosse stato chiunque altro, Bruce lo avrebbe baciato.

“Allora. Forse posso interessarti con l’approfondimento di qualche convenzione sociale adatta a questo specifico scenario?” disse invece, allentando la stretta sul suo viso.

Il sorriso di Superman vacillò, si fece più contenuto, forse più guardingo. “Crede che la mia conoscenza dei costumi umani non sia appropriata, signor Wayne?” chiese con una punta di sarcasmo mentre si allungava per prendere il suo drink abbandonato e finirlo.

Bruce riprese ad accarezzargli la gola non appena l’ebbe posato. “Be’, sei stato tu ad ammettere di non avere esperienza. E il sesso può essere una parte importante, nella sfera personale di un individuo. Perché dovresti privartene?” gli rispose Bruce. “Perché privarti dell’occasione di conoscere qualcosa che potrebbe aiutarti a comprendere gli esseri umani, a capire come reagire e a essere pronto ad ogni evenienza?”

“Uhm. Il sesso potrebbe aiutarmi ad essere Superman, quindi,” disse Superman con un sopracciglio alzato. “E lei, signor Wayne? Sceglie di aiutarmi con la questione per buon cuore? O c’è qualche vantaggio per lei?”

“Oltre a quello più ovvio?” rispose lui squadrandolo da capo a piedi, trascinando lo sguardo sul suo petto, sul suo ventre, sostando una frazione di secondo di troppo sul suo inguine. Sentì la gola di Superman vibrare sotto le proprie dita, mentre l’altro si schiariva la voce.

“E nient’altro?”

Bruce si strinse nelle spalle. “Sono anche curioso. Chiamala curiosità scientifica. Sono più che disposto a prestarmi ad un esperimento con nobili intenti in nome della scienza.”

Superman rise. “D’accordo, allora. Farò del mio meglio per soddisfare la sua curiosità.”

“Bene,” mormorò lui con un sorriso lascivo. “Vieni? _Muoio_ dalla curiosità di sapere come toglierti questo di dosso.” Accarezzò lo scollo del costume di Superman.

Superman annuì una volta. Lui gli mise una mano in fondo alla schiena, leggera, e lo guidò verso la zona notte, lontano dalla terrazza e dall’aria fredda della notte di Metropolis. Anche se Superman sembrava indifferente al freddo; anzi, il suo corpo emanava un calore insistente, sotto la mano di Bruce, accanto a lui.

Il tessuto kryptoniano era serico, perfettamente aderente alla pelle, testurizzato in maniera evidente, così da vicino, ma in modo appena percettibile, al tatto.

Bruce si arrestò ai piedi del letto che occupava buona parte della camera da letto.

Superman osservò i dintorni, i pochi mobili lineari, le finestre più piccole di quelle del salone, i quadri moderni alle pareti, senza particolare interesse. I suoi occhi tornarono su Bruce quando lui gli si posizionò davanti, la mano ora appoggiata sul suo fianco, il pollice che accarezzava appena l’osso del bacino. Con l’altra mano Bruce si sfilò il papillon arrotolandolo sul pugno.

Superman seguì i suoi movimenti con occhi scuri. Quando Bruce gettò via la striscia di stoffa, tornò a guardarlo in viso. Toccò il punto in cui il mantello si congiungeva al blu del suo costume. Lo slacciò con un gesto che Bruce non riuscì a distinguere, e lo mandò ad ammassarsi sul pavimento in una pozza rosso scuro.

Bruce scacciò l’ovvia metafora dalla mente e si costrinse a sorridere. “Tocca di nuovo a me?”

Cominciò a slacciare lentamente i bottoni della camicia, valutando se baciare l’alieno prima di arrivare in fondo.

Ma prima che potesse farlo, Superman aggrottò la fronte e scostò il cotone dalla pelle di Bruce, scoprendo un paio di brutte cicatrici.

“Ah, quelle,” sospirò lui. “Un incidente di deltaplano in Perù. Non c’era un chirurgo plastico di cui mi fidassi in tutto il paese, perciò…” Scrollò le spalle.

Superman occhieggiò il resto del suo torace.

“Questa è meglio che la tenga,” continuò Bruce, sfilandogli dalle dita i lembi della camicia, “se non vuoi vederne altre. Ne ho collezionate un bel po’: ho avuto una giovinezza piuttosto… movimentata.”

Superman sollevò il viso verso di lui, poi sfiorò una delle cicatrici. “No,” disse. “Non mi disturbano.”

Dopo un attimo, Bruce riprese a spogliarsi senza dir nulla.

Superman osservava affascinato ogni altra cicatrice o imperfezione che veniva alla luce. Talvolta lo guardava accarezzando un segno in particolare e lui spiegava.

“Incidente d’auto. Una porche distrutta.”

“Anche quello. Be’, è stato un _altro_ incidente, in effetti, ma…”

“Questo si direbbe un foro di proiettile,” disse Superman all’improvviso, il pollice che percorreva i bordi circolari di una vecchia ferita, risalente a prima che il costume di Batman fosse reso praticamente impenetrabile.

“Lo è. Che posso dire? Un uomo ricco finirà sempre per avere dei nemici…” disse lui.

Superman fu colto da un pensiero. “Il tentativo di rapimento?”

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. “Oh? Hai fatto i compiti?”

Superman ritrasse la mano. “Eri stupito che non ti conoscessi, l’altro giorno. Perciò…”

“Perciò hai fatto una piccola ricerca su google,” finì per lui Bruce.

“Non intendevo rivangare qualcosa di doloroso,” disse Superman.

Lui rise. “Non preoccuparti. Sono tutte informazioni di dominio pubblico. Sono… lusingato, in effetti. Nasce spontanea una domanda, però: usi internet, quindi hai un computer? Uno smartphone? Questa cosa ha delle tasche in cui mettere uno smartphone?” Fece scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi di Superman in una parodia di perquisizione.

Superman sorrise e continuò a farlo quando lui si fece più vicino, i loro toraci che quasi si sfioravano. “Vuoi chiedermi il numero?”

“Ti voglio sdraiato su quel letto,” rispose Bruce guardandogli la bocca.

Gli afferrò la nuca e lo baciò brevemente, dandogli appena il tempo di schiudere le labbra, poi gli mise una mano sul petto per spingerlo via.

Dapprincipio, gli sembrò di star spingendo contro un muro, per quel che ottenne. Ma dopo un secondo Superman gli permise di allontanarlo, fece un passo indietro e si adagiò sul letto appoggiato su un gomito, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Bruce si concentrò per regolare i propri battiti: aveva corso un rischio calcolato; sembrava che l’alieno fosse disposto a lasciarlo condurre.

Ovviamente Superman non stava davvero mettendo in gioco la propria fiducia: avrebbe potuto fermare Bruce in ogni momento; non aveva nulla da temere. Lasciargli l’illusione del comando non gli costava niente, in realtà.

La sua bocca sapeva di fresco e dello scotch che Bruce gli aveva offerto. Aveva le labbra morbide.

Bruce riportò i propri pensieri sotto controllo. Quasi.

“Immagino di non poter far nulla che tu non voglia davvero,” gli disse con un sorrisetto che sperava non fosse affilato come lui si sentiva.

Perché era così difficile recitare la parte di Bruce Wayne e basta, davanti a Superman? Perché doveva costantemente ricordarsi di farlo? Non era in fin dei conti possibile dimenticare cosa fosse in gioco: una creatura con i poteri di un dio, contro un uomo fragile e fallibile.

Superman non disse niente, le labbra socchiuse, forse il minimo accenno di rosa sulle guance.

Bruce sfilò la fascia di raso del proprio abito da sera, lasciando liberi i lembi della camicia di aprirsi del tutto, senza toglierla. Si sedette sul letto e si sfilò le scarpe, poi appoggiò una mano sul ginocchio di Superman e lo ammirò da capo a piedi, per l’ennesima volta quella sera.

“Allora. Intendi essere crudele e lasciarmi brancolare nel buio tutta la notte alla ricerca di una zip,” gli disse, “o avrai pietà di me?”

“Potrebbe essere divertente,” rispose Superman con un piccolo sorriso, ma toccò lo scollo del suo costume e il tessuto si separò sotto il movimento erratico delle sue dita lungo i bordi della texture a esagoni che Bruce aveva notato prima.

“Incredibile,” sussurrò lui quando Superman arrestò la mano poco al di sotto del proprio ombelico.

Fece scorrere le dita sul taglio del tessuto: ricordava la fibra ottica, e anche nella luce insufficiente e calda della camera da letto sembrava brillare, come percorso da micro-scariche elettriche.

“Le fibre, questi elementi… sono tenuti assieme da un campo elettro-magnetico? Che tu puoi manipolare?”

Il tessuto non si separò ulteriormente, sotto il suo tocco, nonostante stesse imitando i movimenti di Superman, che lo osservava con gli occhi che scintillavano.

“Qualcosa del genere.”

“È invulnerabile quanto te?” chiese ancora Bruce, poi notò il mezzo sorriso di Superman.

“Mi ero illuso che la curiosità scientifica fosse solo un pretesto per spogliarmi, e invece…” disse, tirandosi a sedere.

“Sono pur sempre il proprietario di un’azienda che si occupa di innovazione scientifica,” replicò Bruce, fingendosi piccato. “Questa tecnologia è qualcosa di mai visto.”

“Sono meno inusuale della mia uniforme, chiaro,” disse Superman incrociando le braccia, ma sorrideva.

Bruce infilò le dita sotto il tessuto kryptoniano e gli accarezzò il petto; Superman inspirò di scatto e si reclinò di nuovo sul gomito, lasciandogli spazio.

“A prima vista, _sei_ meno inusuale di quanto potresti essere,” gli disse Bruce. “Sei così simile a noi… due occhi, il naso, cinque dita.”

Affondò la mano tra i peli che ricoprivano il petto dell’alieno, la fece scorrere piano sulla pelle calda fino all’ombelico, ascoltando il respiro di Superman bloccarsi e riprendere quasi ad ogni centimetro, più irregolare che mai.

Se non avesse visto anche gli altri kryptoniani, se non avesse rubato i rapporti delle prime analisi sul cadavere di Zod, avrebbe potuto credere che la forma di Superman fosse stata _scelta_ per assomigliare agli abitanti del pianeta ospite su cui si era ritrovato; selezionata con l’esplicito scopo di nascondersi tra loro con un aspetto gradevole, disarmante (quegli occhi enormi non erano un perfetto esempio di neotenia?). Ma tutti i kryptoniani avevano avuto aspetto umanoide, e Zod e i suoi non erano mai stati interessati ad uniformarsi ai terrestri; semmai il contrario: avevano cercato di kryptoformare il pianeta per adattarlo a sé.

Com’era possibile che Superman fosse così mano nell’aspetto? _Perché_ aveva un ombelico?

“Sono sicuro che tutti gli esobiologi del mondo non dormano più, da quando ti sei rivelato,” continuò, strappando una risatina senza fiato a Superman.

“Mi dispiace, non so spiegarlo,” rispose lui, scuotendo la testa. “Te l’ho detto, ho sempre avuto questo aspetto.”

“Mmmh,” fece Bruce. “Mi domando se le similitudini continuino o si fermino qui…” Abbassò lo sguardo tra le sue gambe.

Superman si affrettò a sfilarsi il resto della sua uniforme, come l’aveva definita (poteva essere importante? Gergo militare? Zod si era presentato come Generale, ma Superman non aveva mai rivendicato titoli…), poi restò in attesa sotto l’esame di Bruce, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenere un sorriso, si sarebbe detto.

Ed era uno spettacolo, senza dubbio. Il suo costume non lasciava molto all’immaginazione in ogni caso, ma poter osservare quei muscoli perfetti senza ostacoli era un’altra cosa. Il colore leggermente abbronzato dell’incarnato, la peluria su torace, braccia e gambe erano stranamente inaspettati, per Bruce: l’associazione dell’alieno con una statua greca era più radicato nella sua mente di quanto aveva creduto.

Il sesso di Superman svettava pienamente eretto, benché Bruce lo avesse a malapena sfiorato, imponente e stupendo come il resto di lui.

Bruce sentì la propria eccitazione risvegliarsi, il proprio pene ingrossarsi al pensiero di come sarebbe stato prendere Superman in mano, assaporarne il peso, sentirlo duro e pulsante tra le dita.

“Nessuna esperienza? Nessuno ti ha mai visto così?” gli chiese.

Superman fece cenno di no.

“Sono davvero fortunato, allora. Sono l’unico ad aver sbirciato sotto il mantello.”

“Ti vanterai di questa fortuna, Bruce?” chiese Superman, in tono leggero.

Sembrava che la risposta lo preoccupasse. Possibile che non avesse valutato quell’eventualità? Aveva preteso che Bruce disattivasse il sistema di sorveglianza, quindi non ci sarebbero state prove; gli importava davvero che Bruce Wayne potesse parlare di quella notte? Rassicurarlo, far mostra di un pizzico di lealtà, poteva agevolare Bruce in qualche modo?

“Non svelo le mie conquiste. Sono un gentiluomo,” gli rispose. “E rinuncerò a suscitare l’invidia degli esobiologi solo ed esclusivamente perché mi hai chiamato Bruce,” aggiunse in tono caldo, facendosi più vicino. “Sdraiati,” gli ordinò gentilmente.

Superman si abbandonò sulla schiena e Bruce si sdraiò accanto a lui su un fianco, posandogli una mano sullo sterno.

“Mi sembrava strano continuare con ‘signor Wayne’,” disse Superman. “E… sarebbe strano se tu mi chiamassi Superman,” aggiunse a bassa voce.

“Kal-El,” disse Bruce. “È così che ti ha chiamato Zod durante la trasmissione al mondo, non è vero?”

“Te lo ricordi?”

“Difficile dimenticare quel momento,” riuscì a dire Bruce a denti stretti.

“Hai solo ricordi orribili, di me,” disse Superman, abbassando gli occhi.

“Possiamo lavorarci,” gli sussurrò lui sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo.

L’alieno sospirò e mandò un piccolo mugolio di protesta quando lo lasciò, ma rovesciò la testa all’indietro per permettere a Bruce di dedicarsi alla sua gola.

Bruce prese ad accarezzargli il petto, esplorando i muscoli definiti che quasi tremavano sotto il suo tocco.

“Sei così sensibile…” gli disse, scendendo a baciare l’incavo della gola e le clavicole.

Le sue dita trovarono un capezzolo e Superman quasi sobbalzò. Strinse il pugno attorno alla camicia di Bruce, il dorso della sua mano che sfiorava la pelle coperta di cicatrici. Bruce non lo esortò a toccarlo (sulla schiena aveva segni e cicatrici che Bruce Wayne non avrebbe potuto giustificare così facilmente), ma si spostò in modo da essere quasi sdraiato su di lui, la propria erezione che premeva contro la sua coscia, e continuò ad esplorare la distesa di pelle sotto di lui con le mani e con la lingua.

Superman respirava a fondo, ora, il movimento della sua cassa toracica che sollevava Bruce senza problemi.

Non gli capitava spesso di avere partner con una stazza simile alla sua. Nessuno era mai stato fisicamente più forte di lui: i muscoli di Bruce Wayne erano solo scena, ma Batman non avrebbe mai potuto essere sopraffatto da una delle sue conquiste.

Superman, d’altro canto… Senza neanche prendere in considerazione i suoi poteri, la sua sola massa, l’ampiezza delle sue spalle stavano avendo un effetto non da poco, su Bruce.

Morse uno dei suoi capezzoli, facendolo sobbalzare di nuovo, e a quel movimento aspro il cazzo di Bruce pulsò con violenza. Premette la lingua sul capezzolo, di piatto, come a volerlo calmare.

Superman sollevò la testa e Bruce incontrò i suoi occhi sgranati. “Bruce…”

Lui sorrise. “E questa è la parte facile.”

Fece scorrere le mani sulle sue costole, sugli obliqui e sui suoi fianchi e infilò una mano sotto di lui, sulla parte bassa della schiena.

Superman sollevò il bacino, sfregando la propria erezione contro lo stomaco di Bruce. “Oh, dio…” sussurrò.

“Suona un po’ strano, in bocca a te,” rispose lui e lo incoraggiò a farlo di nuovo e di nuovo, afferrandogli una coscia e una natica, continuando a morderlo e a leccarlo, gli spasmi di Superman che massaggiavano il suo cazzo senza che lui dovesse muoversi.

Quando si sollevò per osservare i risultati del proprio lavoro, non fu stupito di notare che il petto di Superman era perfetto come se non fosse mai stato toccato: neppure l’accenno di un livido; persino il rossore sembrava svanire quasi all’istante.

Bruce soffiò piano sulla pelle umida di saliva e Superman fu scosso da un brivido, poi si rilassò di nuovo sul letto e rimase a fissarlo mordendosi le labbra. E lui a quanto pareva _era_ in grado di farsi male, perché erano gonfie e rosse sotto i suoi denti bianchi.

Bruce depositò qualche bacio leggero sul suo petto aspettando che riprendesse fiato. Lo accarezzò con i palmi dalle anche alle ginocchia in un gesto rassicurante.

“Ora viene il difficile?” chiese Superman quando lui tornò a guardarlo sorridendo.

“Non ancora. Potrebbe essere intenso, ma niente di davvero nuovo, immagino,” rispose lui, prendendolo in mano.

Lo strinse saldamente e lo accarezzò dalla base alla punta.

Superman si contrasse per un istante, i tendini del suo collo tesi e in evidenza, probabilmente per non affondare nel suo pugno.

Bruce non gli lasciò tregua, masturbandolo con forza. Osservò con occhio clinico le gocce di umore raccogliersi sulla cappella, mentre la carne tra le sue mani si faceva ancora più dura. L’alieno si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito quando lui sfregò la punta con il pollice e gli lasciò finalmente la camicia per appoggiargli una mano sulla spalla con cautela, senza stringere.

Bruce tornò a guardarlo in viso. “Niente di nuovo, giusto? Lo fai anche tu, non è vero?” Senza smettere, posò l’altra mano con le dita aperte sul suo cuore.

Superman deglutì e annuì.

“Vuoi farmi vedere come lo fai? Cosa ti piace?” gli chiese Bruce. Accennò alla mano con cui Superman si aggrappava al lenzuolo. “Vuoi mettere la mano sulla mia, darmi il ritmo?”

Superman si imporporò. “No,” rispose. “Io… va bene così.”

“Mmmh,” fece Bruce. “Hai paura di farmi male?” Voltò la testa per baciare le nocche della mano poggiata sulla sua spalla.

“Non ho mai fatto male a nessuno,” rispose Superman, rigido. Le sue dita si contrassero appena sulla spalla di Bruce.

“Non me ne stai facendo,” sussurrò lui.

Scese ad afferrare i testicoli e Superman mandò un gemito strozzato, gli occhi enormi fissi in quelli di Bruce.

Lui fece una mezza risatina esasperata. “Oh, cielo.” Trasformò la propria stretta in una carezza leggera e si allungò per sussurrare all’orecchio di Superman. “Una convenzione sociale adatta a questi momenti che evidentemente non conosci: puoi chiudere gli occhi. Pensare solo e te e al piacere, dimenticando con chi sei. Non mi offendo.”

Sarebbe stata una piccola tregua, in realtà. Non vedere quello sguardo aperto, quasi sconvolto, non doversi chiedere quanto fosse sincero (perché _non aveva importanza_ , ai fini della missione), sarebbe stato un sollievo.

Quello che era evidente era che l’alieno aveva auto-controllo, nonostante tutto. La presa sulla sua spalla era delicata, morbida, rovente anche attraverso il cotone della camicia.

Bruce guardò Superman chiudere gli occhi lentamente mentre inspirava a fondo. Riprese il suo cazzo e continuò a toccarlo languidamente, dedicando un po’ di attenzioni al suo orecchio, mordendolo, affondandoci dentro la lingua.

Con un brivido, Superman spostò la mano e gli avvolse entrambe le spalle col braccio.

Dopo lunghi minuti, Bruce ritrasse la lingua dal suo orecchio e la mano dal suo cazzo.

Superman seppellì il viso nel suo collo, baciò incerto l’ombra di barba sotto la sua mandibola. “Bruce…”

“Pensavo alla parte difficile,” disse lui, a voce appena un po’ troppo squillante in confronto al tono dell’altro.

Lo sentì deglutire, poi Superman si scostò dal suo collo e tornò a puntargli quegli occhi blu in faccia. “Qual è la parte difficile?” chiese.

“Be’, non tanto difficile, quanto… strano? Più che strano che piacevole, all’inizio. Inusuale e invadente, se non hai esperienza,” disse Bruce.

Superman aggrottò la fronte. “Che cosa…”

Bruce scivolò tra le sue gambe, premendo la propria erezione dietro i suoi testicoli.

Superman inspirò. “Oh.”

“Già. O non è nelle tue corde?”

Ma già mentre lo chiedeva, Superman allargò le cosce e piegò le ginocchia, concedendogli un migliore accesso. Bruce si premette contro di lui con un po’ più di forza.

“Credo che potrebbe esserlo,” rispose Superman schiarendosi la gola.

“Fantastico,” sorrise lui lasciandolo e alzandosi.

Superman lo fissò spaesato e si tirò a sedere. Lo osservò curioso frugare in un cassetto.

Bruce gli mostrò trionfalmente una bottiglietta di lubrificante e un preservativo e tornò da lui, inginocchiandosi sul letto. Sistemò lubrificante e condom accanto a sé e appoggiò una mano sul bacino di Superman.

Lui si sdraiò di nuovo. “Che cosa vuoi fare?”

“Toccarti un po’, convincerti a rilassarti,” rispose Bruce facendogli l’occhiolino. Accarezzò la v del suo ventre, poi tuffò la mano tra le sue gambe impastando i muscoli, sfiorando appena i testicoli. “Vedere se è possibile aprirti un po’ per me…” Premette due dita contro il suo perineo e Superman si irrigidì. “Te l’ho detto, potesti trovarlo strano. Ma immagino che tu possa fermarmi in ogni momento, se dovessi fare qualcosa che non ti piace.”

Superman si mosse sotto le sue mani. “Se dovesse succedere, ti chiederò di fermarti,” disse, serio. “Non è così che dovrebbe funzionare?”

“Certo, certo. Ma siamo onesti: non hai _bisogno_ di chiedere niente. Puoi fisicamente costringermi a fermarmi,” disse Bruce. “Puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Non significa che lo farei,” ribatté Superman sollevandosi su un gomito.

“Se lo dici tu,” disse Bruce scrollando le spalle e tornando a fissare il suo corpo.

Superman si mosse di nuovo e questa volta la sua carne si tramutò in acciaio. “Lasciami, per favore.”

Bruce ritrasse le mani e si fece da parte per lasciarlo alzare, il cuore improvvisamente in gola, la rabbia di nuovo pronta a esplodere. Si rese conto di essere contratto e pronto a combattere.

“Non ho detto niente che non fosse vero.” Lottò per tenere sotto controllo l’adrenalina nelle proprie vene.

“Lo hai fatto tutta la sera,” rispose Superman, dandogli la schiena. “Hai detto solo cose tecnicamente vere, deciso a vedere solo il peggio di me.” Raccolse il mantello e si girò verso Bruce. “È stato un errore, venire qui. Sei stato tu a dirmi che non ti fidi di me, al padiglione. Non so come ho potuto pensare che potessimo risolvere le cose in questo modo.”

Bruce lo fissò con furia: L’alieno se ne stava in piedi di fronte a lui, nudo e con la schiena dritta, senza nessuna vergogna (e cosa aveva di cui vergognarsi, in fondo? Era perfetto, invulnerabile, irraggiungibile…), a dire a _lui_ che le cose non potevano essere sistemate.

“Non puoi risolvere niente,” ringhiò, alzandosi. “Mi senti, Superman? Non c’è niente che tu possa fare per rimediare a Black Zero, per riportare le cose a com’erano quando il mondo non sapeva della tua esistenza. Non puoi cambiare il passato, non sono neanche sicuro che si possa cambiare il presente!”

“Però tu continui a provarci, non è vero?” chiese Superman, sollevando il mento.

“Cosa?”

Per un attimo, lo colpì il pensiero che Batman fosse stato scoperto. Ovviamente Superman non poteva credere che Bruce Wayne non avesse uno scopo più grande, nel correre il rischio di invitarlo quella notte. Ovviamente sapeva che Batman era suo nemico, perché come avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti?

Come sapeva della sua lotta, dell’infinita, priva di speranza e irrinunciabile missione del Pipistrello? Ovviamente Bruce continuava a provarci; ovviamente falliva. Ma l’alieno come poteva…?

“La Fondazione. Le opere di beneficienza. I programmi per il reinserimento dei detenuti,” disse Superman. “Tu provi a cambiare il mondo. Con i tuoi mezzi. Io… ho solo quello che sono. Ma voglio comunque provare ad aiutare.”

Bruce restò a bocca aperta, poi sbuffò, allontanandosi da Superman di un passo. “Hai proprio fatto i compiti, eh? Quello non… non c’entra niente. È il capitalismo che cerca di curare i suoi stessi mali. Chissà a quanto serve davvero.”

“Riconosco la speranza, quando la vedo, Bruce.”

“Tu e la speranza,” borbottò lui.

Superman sorrise un poco.

Bruce lo fissò. “Sei venuto qui per questo? Ti sei convinto ad accettare il mio invito perché pensi che io sia un buon samaritano?”

“In parte, sì.”

“Mh. Dovrei dirlo al mio ufficio per le Pubbliche Relazioni.”

Il sorriso di Superman si allargò. “Penso anche che la ragione per cui mi hai invitato stasera… sia che pensavi che non avresti più avuto paura di me, se mi avessi portato a letto. Se mi avessi visto in modo più… umano,” aggiunse, più seriamente.

Bruce scrollò le spalle. “Gesù, forse. Ripetuta esposizione, desensibilizzazione, quelle robe lì. Era un’idea stupida, prova della quale il fatto che non sono riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa. E davanti a tutto questo ben di dio, non dovrebbe essere tanto difficile pensare a una cosa sola, no?” Indicò quella distesa di pelle nuda e Superman si morse il labbro inferiore. “E a cosa servirebbe, poi. Quello che sento io pensando a te non cambia la realtà dei fatti, non è vero? Hai i poteri di un dio. Non sei tenuto a rispettare nessuna legge umana. Dici di voler aiutare, ma prima volevi restare nascosto,” continuò, duro. “Perché cambiare idea?”

Superman rifletté un attimo. “Avevo… Mi ero lasciato contagiare dalla paura. Non ero ancora del tutto certo della mia decisione, quando Zod e gli altri kryptoniani sono arrivati. Forse, se non fosse stato per Zod, non sarei mai diventato Superman, non avrei scelto di aiutare le persone. Non così presto, almeno.

Pensi che quello che tu provi non cambi niente, ma non è vero. Se tu non avessi più paura, forse qualcun altro attorno a te non avrebbe più paura.”

“Ah, capisco. Stai cercando un testimonial,” disse Bruce.

Superman roteò gli occhi. “Sii serio.”

“Come faccio? Stai praticamente dicendo che è mio dovere portarti a letto.” Bruce fece un passo verso di lui.

“Non è proprio quello che intendevo…” protestò Superman con un mezzo sorriso.

“Meno male. Non volevo dirtelo, ma suonava un po’ interessato.”

Superman incrociò le braccia e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. “Parlare con te è come stare sulle montagne russe.”

“Ci sei mai salito davvero? Devono sembrarti piuttosto noiose,” disse Bruce sollevando un sopracciglio.

Prese un lembo del mantello che Superman teneva appallottolato in mano per coprirsi e diede un piccolo strattone.

“Di nuovo curiosità scientifica, Bruce?”

“Mh-mh. E tu? Come sta la tua curiosità scientifica?”

Superman gli permise di sfilargli il tessuto dalle dita e Bruce lo lasciò cadere a terra.

“Non sono del tutto sicuro che sia una buona idea,” sussurrò Superman.

“E io non sono sicuro che tu possa convincermi a cambiare idea in due ore,” ribatté lui. “Ma da qualche parte dovremo pur cominciare, no?” Lo prese tra le braccia e gli accostò le labbra all’orecchio. “Inoltre, non sono tornato ad essere ‘signor Wayne’: qualcosa vorrà pur dire.”

Superman sbuffò una risatina. Le sue mani si posarono lievi sui fianchi di Bruce. “Ok.”

“Bene.”

Bruce lo riportò al letto senza ulteriori distrazioni.

Superman in particolare sembrava ora ansioso di arrivare al sodo. Seduto sul bordo del materasso, fece scorrere le dita sull’orlo dei pantaloni di Bruce. “Mi farai dare almeno una sbirciata?” chiese con un sorrisetto.

“Puoi fare più che guardare,” gli rispose lui.

Si sbottonò i pantaloni ed estrasse il proprio membro con un sibilo, in parte per il sollievo di potersi finalmente toccare e in parte per il modo in cui Superman schiuse le labbra alla sua vista. Allungò una mano e lo sfiorò, esitante.

Bruce emise un verso di incoraggiamento da in fondo alla gola.

Gli occhi di Superman saettarono ai suoi e poi tornarono sul suo pene. Lo accarezzò con più decisione e Bruce lo lasciò fare, reclinando la testa all’indietro, riflettendo che non era mai stato così alla mercé di qualcuno (volontariamente, almeno). Dopo un minuto, lentamente, afferrò le mani di Superman, le sollevò sopra la sua testa e lo rovesciò all’indietro con il proprio peso.

Superman restò immobile nella sua presa. “Bruce?”

“Penso che ora,” disse lui, fissandolo, “mi piacerebbe scoparti.”

A Superman si mozzò il respiro in gola per un istante, ma annuì con foga.

Bruce si sistemò in mezzo alle sue gambe seduto sui talloni e recuperò il lubrificante. Ne fece colare un bel po’ tra le natiche di Superman e sulle proprie dita, e cominciò a massaggiarlo.

Superman mandò un singulto. “Hai ragione… è un po’ strano,” disse senza fiato.

Bruce gli sorrise e sfregò indice e medio sulla sua apertura.

“Oh, dio!”

Lo penetrò lentamente e si ritrasse, tornando a disegnare piccoli cerchi sull’anello di muscoli per poi affondare di nuovo in lui e così via.

“Non sono sicuro di poter…” boccheggiò Superman. “Puoi… puoi prendermi a basta, ora?”

“Siamo impazienti,” mormorò lui.

“Non puoi farmi male.”

“Ah, ma c’è un abisso tra ‘non farti male’ e quello che avevo in mente…”

Quando finalmente Bruce si sistemò le sue gambe attorno alla vita per allinearsi con la sua apertura, Superman tremava e ansimava, una mano sul braccio di Bruce che gli sosteneva il bacino, e l’altra tra i propri capelli a tirarli e scompigliarli.

“Un respiro profondo, ora,” gli disse Bruce e si spinse dentro di lui.

Superman gemette sonoramente e lo guardò quasi implorante.

Bruce si ritrasse e affondò di nuovo. Il cazzo di Superman ondeggiò e sbatté sul suo stomaco, lasciando un’impronta umida, e lui diede un mezzo singhiozzo.

Bruce pensò di dirgli di chiudere gli occhi, di toccarsi, male parole non lasciarono la sua gola. Non era certo di chi di loro stesse avendo pietà, cominciando a muovere il bacino in spinte decise senza più provocare, sollevando Superman in modo scivolare dentro a fondo, costringendolo a prenderlo fino alla base.

Continuò ad aumentare il ritmo senza sosta, finché Superman non riuscì più a rispondere ad ogni spinta con un gemito, finché non rimase senza fiato, sopraffatto dall’orgasmo che lo fece contrarre quasi dolorosamente attorno a Bruce. Sperma bianco gli schizzò il petto e lui serrò gli occhi.

Bruce rallentò e si fermò del tutto quando l’ondata di piacere sembrò iniziare a retrocedere. Fece per uscire da lui, ma Superman riaprì gli occhi.

“No!” implorò, stringendo le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, le mani sulle sue braccia. “Ti prego, non… Bruce…” Allentò la sua stretta ma non smise di fissarlo.

Bruce non disse niente. Aggiustò la presa e riprese a spingere in quel corpo ora rilassato, strappandogli un sospiro. Sentì la tensione dell’orgasmo accumularsi in fretta nei propri testicoli, dopo tanto tempo passato ad ignorare il proprio piacere concentrandosi solo su Superman.

Ma ora Superman era così caldo e arrendevole, attorno al suo cazzo, solido sotto di lui, attorno ai suoi fianchi; le sue dita che sfioravano leggere i muscoli delle sue braccia, piccoli tocchi timidi come ad incoraggiarlo, il suo sguardo che non riusciva a lasciarlo, il respiro ancora affannato quanto quello di Bruce.

Bruce venne con un verso roco, concedendosi di restare immobile un secondo, sepolto in quel calore, poi raddrizzò la schiena e uscì da Superman. Lui mandò un ‘ah!’ che gli fece scendere un brivido lungo la schiena.

Bruce si sfilò il preservativo e si sdraiò sul letto.

Superman si aggrappò a lui prima che potesse rotolare sulla schiena, facendo aderire i loro toraci, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra socchiuse che cercavano la sua bocca. Prima che potesse baciarlo, Bruce gli afferrò i capelli e Superman si arrestò con un ansito alla minima pressione. Deglutì, incapace di parlare. I suoi occhi lasciarono quelli di Bruce solo per saettare alla sua bocca e tornare indietro.

“Dio,” ringhiò Bruce, prima di strattonarlo verso di sé e far scontrare le loro bocche.

Superman sussultò e prese a baciarlo come se non avesse desiderato altro per tutta la sera che farsi mordere e succhiare la lingua da Bruce Wayne, coprendo entrambi col proprio seme.

Bruce continuò a baciarlo mentre riprendeva fiato, addolcendo i propri gesti, fino a sfiorarlo appena con le labbra, fino a condividere solo il respiro.

Era quasi un peccato: finalmente Superman aveva gli occhi chiusi e Bruce poteva studiare le sue ciglia lunghissime e umide, la pelle perfetta priva di tracce di sudore.

“Ehi,” chiamò piano.

Superman aprì gli occhi. “Bruce.”

“Quello è il mio nome. Ti ricordi il tuo?”

Superman sorrise. “Idiota.”

“Nessuno aveva mai resistito tanto a darmi dell’idiota,” ripose lui facendo l’occhiolino. Si allontanò da lui tirandosi a sedere.

“Oh, io… mi dispiace,” disse Superman, accennando al suo sperma che impiastricciava il petto e la camicia di Bruce.

Lui si strinse nelle spalle e si riabbottonò i pantaloni. “Capita.”

Superman si sollevò su un braccio. “Io… non so bene come…”

“È stata la serata che ti aspettavi?” gli chiese Bruce, alzandosi.

Lui sbatté le palpebre. “Non so di preciso cosa mi aspettassi, ma… è stato bello?” concluse con una piccola smorfia. Si alzò anche lui.

Bruce inclinò la testa. “Bello. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di un po’ più entusiasta. Fantastico. Fuori da questo mondo.”

“Quello sono io,” ribatté Superman con un sorriso. Raccolse la sua uniforme.

Bruce osservò affascinato il tessuto rimodellarsi e richiudersi sulla sua figura.

“Temo che sarà la mia uniforme a restarti più impressa nella mente,” commentò Superman indossando il mantello. Rimase in piedi davanti a Bruce.

“Sciocchezze,” disse lui. Gli passò una mano tra i capelli in un poco sentito tentativo di sistemarli.

Superman si avvicinò e reclinò il viso, gli occhi bassi.

Bruce gli concesse un bacio a fior di labbra, poi gli mise una mano sul petto e lo spinse via. Sospirò teatralmente. “La prossima volta che sarò a Metropolis posso provare a chiamarti?”

Superman sorrise e fece un passo indietro. “Certo, se avrei bisogno di me.”

Bruce voltò il capo con un mezzo sorriso. “Oh, vai. Voglio ubriacarmi, e tu non bevi.”

“Buonanotte, Bruce.”

Bruce lo osservò raggiungere la terrazza e uscire camminando. L’ultimo passò prima di raggiungere la balaustra lo sollevò in aria e in un attimo stava volando. Sparì alla vista in pochi secondi.

Bruce rimase immobile, contando fino a centoventi.

Poi tolse dalla parete uno dei quadri, svelando una cassaforte. Dall’interno prese un tampone e una provetta e raccolse un campione di sperma dal proprio petto. Recuperò il bicchiere e ne raccolse impronte e un campione di saliva. Controllò il letto in cerca di capelli.

Infine prese il suo telefono: i sensori erano ancora attivi, e lo erano stati per tutta la serata.

Mandò un messaggio ad Alfred: ‘Sono pronto a rientrare a Gotham.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Il funzionamento dell'uniforme di Superman non è farina del mio sacco, ma non mi ricordo da dove venga, sorry.


	4. La favola del Cavaliere

Capitolo 4

Probabilmente era troppo presto per una visita.

Ma che scelta rimaneva, quando dormire era impossibile e sopravvivere all’intera giornata al Planet senza poter parlare con Lois di quello che era successo era impensabile?

Clark vide Lois attraverso la porta che guardava dallo spioncino e le sorrise, sollevando il caffè che aveva portato. In fin dei conti, non era troppo presto per una vista, se si portava anche il caffè, vero?

“Clark?”

“Ehi,” salutò lui. “Scusa, è presto, ma avevo bisogno di—”

Lois gli sfilò il caffè dalle mani. “Almeno stavolta hai usato le scale.”

Clark entrò sfregandosi la nuca.

“Che succede?” chiese Lois sbadigliando. Gesticolò verso il divano.

Clark ci si appallottolò sopra e bevve il suo caffè troppo caldo troppo in fretta.

“Ho fatto una cosa un po’ stupida,” disse, quando Lois prese un sorso.

“Ho paura, ma vai avanti.”

“Ieri sera… Sai che pensavo di… parlare ancora con Bruce Wayne? So che mi avevi consigliato che sarebbe stato meglio farlo in ambito professionale, e che avevo promesso di pensarci—”

“So anche quanto sei testardo, Clark, non serve che me lo spieghi,” lo interruppe Lois. “Quindi ieri sera sei andato da lui?”

Clark annuì. “Non riuscivo a smettere di pensarci, ho cambiato idea almeno sei volte. Poi ho ceduto e sono andato al suo attico.” Fece una pausa e allargò le braccia. “Lui non c’era.”

“Oh? Davvero?”

Clark fece una smorfia. “Già. Poi ho visto sulla pagina twitter di Cat che era a cena al BelleVue.”

“A cena con qualcuno?” chiese Lois con tono cauto.

“… sì.”

“Che stronzo.”

Clark abbandonò la sua tazza usa e getta ormai vuota e prese a tormentare l’angolo di un cuscino. “Già. Solo che poi l’ho sentito rientrare, ed era solo, e — non è che lo stessi spiando, avevo controllato l’attico, prima, ed ero rimasto concentrato su quello e— e mi sono convinto che potevamo comunque parlare, no? Solo parlare del perché non gli piace Superman, forse potevo provare a spiegare parte di quello che è successo a Black Zero…”

“Clark,” iniziò Lois con pietà.

“Così sono tornato all’attico,” continuò lui senza incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Clark,” ripeté Lois, appoggiandosi le nocche alle labbra. “E avete parlato?” chiese, gli occhi al soffitto.

“Sì. Abbiamo litigato un po’, anche. Ma credo che sia servito. Lui… mi ha ascoltato.”

Lois lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. “E dopo ci sei andato a letto?”

Clark annuì, colpevole.

“Clark!”

“Lo so, lo so! È solo che ha un modo di guardarmi, e volevo farlo, volevo essere egoista e—” Stritolò il cuscino tra le mani. “Sono patetico,” disse infine.

“Dai, non è vero,” sorrise Lois.

Gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e Clark si appoggiò a lei, abbracciando il cuscino.

“Scusami. Vengo a svegliarti alle cinque e mezza del mattino per farmi consolare, come un ragazzino.”

“Non hai niente di cui scusarti,” ribatté Lois. “Gli amici si raccontano a vicenda gli appuntamenti. O le pessime decisioni prese nel cuore della notte. Stai bene?”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle. “Sì. Non è stato terribile, o altro. Anzi.” Si schiarì la voce, sentendosi scaldare la faccia.

“È stato romantico?” indagò Lois, divertita.

“Uh. Be’. Non proprio?”

“Si è comportato da maniaco e ti ha detto un sacco di porcherie irripetibili?”

Lui rise. “Una via di mezzo tra le due cose, direi.” Scivolò sul divano e appoggiò la testa sulle gambe di Lois. Si ricordò di togliersi gli occhiali prima di romperli. “È stato bello,” sussurrò. “Mi ha fatto ridere. Bruce… ha queste maniere da playboy e fa delle battute che vorrebbero essere sexy ma sono terribili. Ma quando è serio… è così _intenso_.”

“Avete parlato un po’? Di qualcosa che non fosse Black Zero?” chiese Lois stringendogli una spalla.

“Un po’. Bruce era curioso.”

“Cosa ti ha chiesto?”

“Quello che si chiedono tutti di fronte a Superman, credo. Se mangio e bevo. Se posso cambiare forma. Se uso un cellulare.” Clark ridacchiò. “Come funziona la mia uniforme.”

“Nessuna domanda strana? Troppo… interessata?”

“Cosa?”

Lois scosse la testa. “Forse sto scrivendo troppo di spionaggio industriale, ultimamente, ma… nessuna domanda troppo interessata su Superman e i suoi poteri? Le sue debolezze?”

Clark sollevò un sopracciglio. “Stai suggerendo che fosse una specie di… honey trap? Non credo. Voglio dire, se lo avesse fatto per carpirmi segreti su Superman o sulla tecnologia kryptoniana, non avrebbe tirato fuori argomenti e accuse per farmi arrabbiare, no? Non avrebbe voluto rischiare che me ne andassi.”

“Può darsi,” concesse Lois. “Dubito che sia molto portato per la sottigliezza. Ora. Fuori i dettagli.”

Clark arrossì di nuovo. Raccontò alla passamaneria del cuscino la serata con Bruce senza soffermarsi a lungo sui propri ricordi troppo precisi, ancora leggermente incredulo che tutto fosse successo davvero.

“Mmmmh,” fece Lois accarezzandogli la spalla con il pollice quando lui ebbe finito di raccontare. “Ok, dal punto di vista di qualcuno che non ha una cotta per lui e non ha il cervello inondato di endorfine post-orgasmo—”

“Lois!”

“—direi che Bruce è comunque uno stronzo.”

“Dai.”

“Non ha cercato di farla sembrare quello che non è, il che è da ammirare, suppongo, ma non c’è altro,” concluse con tono di fatto.

Clark sorrise. “Ha due occhi stupendi.”

“Irrilevante.”

“Bacia benissimo. Dio, vorrei averlo baciato di più.”

“Guarda i fatti, Smallville, sei un giornalista,” lo sgridò Lois ridendo.

“Lo so, lo so, non sono così ingenuo. È stato solo sesso” ripose Clark, con un sorriso amaro. “Ma lui mi piace, un po’.”

Mentre Bruce aveva paura, di Superman. Aveva quasi fatto venire paura anche a Clark.

Era vero che non aveva mai ferito nessuno con la sua forza, ma era successo anche perché Clark si era sempre trattenuto dall’avvicinarsi troppo alle altre persone. E mentre Bruce lo taccava, anche se ormai era un adulto e aveva il pieno controllo della maggior parte dei suoi poteri da anni, Clark non aveva voluto rischiare troppo, non prima di essere sicuro di non perdersi in tutte quelle sensazioni.

Era senza dubbio un sollievo, sapere che l’intimità con un’altra persona non era fuori discussione, per lui. Sapere per certo che poteva lasciarsi andare senza… senza diventare un mostro. Il punto era quello.

Ora, forse, lo sapeva anche Bruce: che esistevano eroi che non si sarebbero trasformati in mostri come quelli che avevano ferito Gotham.

Forse quella era la chiave per capire la rabbia di Bruce. La sua città.

Clark aveva continuato a fare ricerche, dopo le dritte di Cat, e aveva capito che Bruce non era solo legato a doppio filo a Gotham: la sua famiglia ne era stata le fondamenta, le Wayne Enterprises ne erano il sangue e Bruce stesso il giardiniere, che faceva sbocciare fiori stupendi finanziando le scuole e sostenendo le arti, e curava i rami malati prendendosi cura dei suoi cittadini più deboli, più poveri, più soli.

Clark, come aveva detto a Bruce, sapeva riconoscere la speranza.

Sospirò. “Bruce mi ha chiesto se poteva provare a chiamarmi, la prossima volta che verrà a Metropolis.”

Lois inspirò e buttò fuori l’aria.

“No, no, lo so che non ha esattamente preso un impegno,” la fermò lui. “Mi chiedevo solo se è tanto sbagliato sperare che mi chiami davvero.”

“Finché sei onesto con te stesso, Clark,” rispose Lois, “e ti rendi conto che potresti farti male…”

Lui annuì. “Ci sono cose da cui non ci si può difendere con i superpoteri.”

Lois gli strinse la spalla con un sorriso triste. “Già.”

\---

“Be’, il suo desiderio di conoscere Superman è stato certamente accolto, signore. Una conoscenza più intima di quello che il resto del mondo può vantare, sicuramente,” commentò Alfred. “Di tutti i piani di Batman che avrei immaginato e che ho visto messi in atto durante gli anni, questo potrebbe essere il più improbabile.”

“Non vedo perché. Sei sovente tu a ricordarmi che Bruce Wayne può talvolta essere efficace quanto il Pipistrello e con meno sforzo. Né è la prima volta che Brucie seduce qualcuno,” ribatté Bruce.

Era tornato a Gotham nella prima mattina di lunedì, ma non si era fatto vedere alle Wayne Enterprises, per passare la giornata ad esaminare i campioni che aveva raccolto dall’attico.

“Vero. Tuttavia, esporre direttamente al pericolo Bruce Wayne è una scelta rara. Oppure è giunto alla conclusione, dopo il vostro breve scambio alla cerimonia, che Superman non fosse così pericoloso, signore?” chiese Alfred con un’occhiata penetrante.

“Non ero davvero in pericolo perché l’alieno non mi ha percepito come una minaccia. Bruce Wayne è solo un idiota che lusinga il suo ego: Superman non aveva ragioni di fargli del male,” disse lui, secco.

“Ah, certo. Nutrire un interesse verso chi si prende cura della propria comunità è il chiaro indizio di una personalità egomaniaca,” disse Alfred.

“Trovare sessualmente attraente Angela Weir farebbe automaticamente di me un brav’uomo?” ribatté Bruce.

“Non sarebbe prova del contrario.”

“Le uniche prove concrete verranno dagli esperimenti,” disse Bruce.

Finora, però, i campioni avevano sollevato ancora più domande.

Le impronte digitali non erano schedate in nessun database; questo non era inaspettato, Bruce si sarebbe stupito del contrario. Ma il DNA dell’alieno, estrapolato dal suo liquido seminale, era qualcosa che Bruce non era sicuro di avere i mezzi per comprendere. Mapparlo sarebbe stato impossibile: era come guardare attraverso un caleidoscopio di possibili combinazioni genetiche, infinite derive, potenziali evolutivi.

Tuttavia, anche se non poteva mappare il DNA del kryptoniano, poteva studiare come le sue cellule reagivano alla luce solare. I poteri di Superman venivano dalla sua esposizione ai raggi di un sole giallo: questo aveva scritto la Lane, e i report militari che Bruce aveva hackerato sembravano concordare.

Anche se forse avrebbe ottenuto dati più utili dalle ricerche della LexCorp, che aveva accesso alla nave aliena; non era improbabile che sulla nave ci fosse qualcosa per esaminare il DNA kryptoniano, qualche strumento diagnostico. Si fece un appunto mentale di tenere sotto controllo i laboratori di Luthor.

“Credevo che l’osservazione diretta fosse uno degli scopi della missione, anche,” disse Alfred, deciso a non lasciar perdere. “Ha sempre avuto confidenza nella sua abilità di riconoscere menzogne e occultamenti, signore. Nessuna luce sulle sue intenzioni?”

Bruce si rigirò tra le dita la provetta che conteneva un capello dell’alieno, l’unico che avesse trovato tra le lenzuola. Quando aveva provato a tagliarne una sezione, erano state le forbici a spezzarsi. Rivide per un istante Superman con le dita affondate in quei ricci neri, ansimante.

“Dice di voler solo aiutare,” rispose ad Alfred. “Ma non è quello che direbbe chiunque per convincerci della propria buona fede?”

“Si tratta di una risposta coerente con le sue azioni, per quanto abbiamo visto finora. Qual è la sua opinione, signore? Le ha detto quello che presumibilmente voleva sentire, o è stato sincero?”

Bruce rimase in silenzio.

In alcuni momenti, Superman era stato così sincero che lui aveva faticato a guardarlo. Gli aveva permesso di essere testimone del suo piacere, un piacere nuovo: il suo atteggiamento, le sue reazioni non avevano contraddetto la sua pretesa mancanza d’esperienza. Né Superman aveva mentito sull’attrazione che provava per Bruce, sulla soddisfazione che aveva tratto dal loro amplesso. Se si fosse trattato di un essere umano e non di una creatura che poteva sollevare palazzi, Bruce avrebbe persino potuto credere di aver visto un accenno di vulnerabilità nel suo sguardo, quando lo aveva implorato di finire dentro di lui, quando gli si era aggrappato cercando le sue labbra e Bruce l’aveva fermato. Ma una creatura del genere non poteva sentirsi vulnerabile, nuda ed indifesa, davanti a un essere inferiore, vero? Bruce lo aveva pensato da subito: cedere il controllo non gli costava niente perché non poteva realmente rinunciarvi, non subendone davvero le conseguenze.

Che Superman fosse stato sincero in quell’ambito, inoltre, non aveva valore per le informazioni che Bruce cercava. Quello che aveva valore era il fatto che non aveva mai perso il controllo, non aveva ceduto alla rabbia alle sue provocazioni; non era stato irragionevole, cogliendo all’istante il congedo di Bruce.

L’ipotesi di avere a che fare con un dio capriccioso e infantile si allontanava. Non era molto, ma era qualcosa.

“Penso che non sia una minaccia nell’immediato,” ripose alla fine. “Se le circostanze attuali non cambiano, potrebbe non discostarsi dalle proprie dichiarazioni.”

Si alzò: era finalmente notte. Gotham lo aspettava da troppo tempo.

“Non vuol dire che non dobbiamo essere pronti,” aggiunse. “Non possiamo correre il rischio di sbagliare.

Alfred sollevò appena le sopracciglia. “Una conclusione tutto sommato ben più rosea di quanto la sua determinazione iniziale mi aveva portato a supporre, signore.”

“La mia determinazione rimane inalterata,” disse lui. “Un’ulteriore osservazione sarà probabilmente necessaria, anche con i risultati degli esperimenti.”

Superman sembrava disposto a vederlo ancora. Sarebbe stato sciocco non approfittare dell’opportunità di scoprire di più sui suoi poteri.

Una cosa che l’alieno aveva detto lo incuriosiva: diceva di essersi lasciato contagiare dalla paura. Dalla paura di chi? Era possibile acquisire un ascendente su di lui?

“È sicuro che questa ossessione non stia assumendo un altro colore, signore?” chiese Alfred.

Bruce lo ignorò, affrettandosi incontro a Gotham.

\---

Clark poteva sentire la pressione atmosferica abbassarsi stabilmente mano a mano che il traghetto si avvicinava alla baia di Gotham, quindi le nuvole scure che lo aspettavano oltre lo sbarco non furono una sorpresa.

Il viaggio in traghetto era stato privo eventi. Il ponte non era molto affollato, dato l’orario di metà mattina e i pochi passeggeri non erano un gruppo chiassoso; forse sarebbe stato diverso, nel weekend, con gli studenti che tornavano a casa o gli appassionati di football che andavano a vedere i Gotham Knights giocare la stagione della vita. Clark si era seduto in un angolo, rivedendo i suoi appunti e sorvegliando la città che gli si faceva incontro piano piano.

Aveva scelto di usare il traghetto per una serie di ragioni. Superman non si era mai avventurato a Gotham, prima, e difficilmente sarebbe passato inosservato, in pieno giorno. Clark temeva che un avvistamento di Superman nella sua città avrebbe messo sul chi va là Bruce. Certo, collegare un boom super-sonico a se stesso e a quello che era successo tra loro poteva suonare egocentrico, ma…

Ma Bruce _era_ egocentrico e Clark _era_ a Gotham in parte a causa sua. Ok, principalmente a causa sua, anche se aveva detto a Perry che se doveva seguire il football voleva farsi un’idea della città e della sua squadra (“Va bene, va bene, va bene. Vai. Ma vedi di non farti rapinare, Kent!”).

Clark aveva voluto anche arrivare come una persona qualunque, di giorno, per cercare di ridimensionare l’aspetto fiabesco e oscuro che Gotham stava assumendo nella sua immaginazione.

Una città fino a pochi decenni prima infestata dalla corruzione, con una casta politica e una criminale praticamente indistinguibili l’una dall’altra, povera e sporca a un estremo e ricchissima all’altro, con un tasso di crimini violenti quattro volte più alto della media nazionale.

Fino a che un giovane procuratore non aveva cominciato a ripulirla, colpendo senza timore di ripercussioni il crimine organizzato, mentre attività di riforma delle forze di polizia e i primi interventi della Fondazione Martha Wayne, prima limitati alla cura dei senza tetto, si facevano più proattivi. Si poteva affermare senza dubbio che tutta la città aveva creduto in Harvey Dent.

Era a quel punto che la storia di riscatto si trasformava in tragedia: Dent aveva subito un attentato in aula durante il processo a un boss mafioso. Era sopravvissuto, ma orribilmente sfigurato e in precarie condizioni mentali che si erano andate deteriorando, trasformando il volto di una Gotham libera dalla corruzione nelle due facce di un assassino psicotico.

Clark non avrebbe mai pensato che quando Bruce aveva parlato di eroi trasformati in mostri, intendesse in senso letterale.

Né la galleria di terroristi e criminali che aveva funestato la città si limitava ad Harvey Dent e alle vecchie famiglie mafiose. Clark aveva trovato, nelle sue ricerche, ogni sorta di storia dell’orrore. Gotham appariva come un incubo, agli occhi di un ragazzino del Kansas e cittadino adottivo della progressista Metropolis.

Eppure, coesisteva un’altra anima della città, con le sue imprese innovative e le politiche sociali implementate dai suoi numerosi filantropi, Bruce Wayne in prima linea.

Clark, come giornalista, sapeva che entrambe erano solo angoli di una storia più ampia, ed era deciso a conciliare, se possibile, le due immagini.

Finora il suo piano non stava avendo grande successo: Gotham si era rivelata alla vista avvolta da nebbia e nuvole come un regno fatato colpito da una maledizione e condannato all’oscurità perenne.

Il traghetto raggiunse l’approdo con uno scossone e lui si preparò a sbarcare. Ringraziò con un sorriso l’addetto alla passerella, che lo ignorò totalmente, e mise piede sulle strade grigie e umide della città.

Clark si allontanò dal porto turistico lasciandosi alle spalle l’Amusement Mile, diretto verso la città nuova. Per soddisfare Perry avrebbe dovuto fare almeno un salto allo stadio dei Knights. Turisti e famiglie avrebbero probabilmente visto il Giardino Botanico, poi pranzato nei pressi del Parco Robinson e visitato nel pomeriggio il quartiere della moda.

Clark diede un’occhiata da lontano allo stadio, poi si incamminò verso la metro più vicina. Avrebbe preferito camminare, ma non era sicuro di avere il tempo. La sua meta era la vecchia Gotham, accanto al distretto municipale.

Al contrario del traghetto, la metro era affollata di gothamiti. Clark si sedette con la sua tracolla tra le ginocchia e passò il viaggio impegnato in una gara di sguardi con un bambino di quattro anni con l’aria sospettosa.

“Andiamo all’Acquario,” annunciò alla fine il piccolo quando il convoglio rallentò all’ennesima fermata.

“Oh, grandioso,” sorrise Clark. “Piacerebbe anche a me.”

La madre del piccolo gli diede una rapida occhiata non troppo amichevole e prese in braccio il figlio.

Clark si sistemò gli occhiali, imbarazzato. Scesero senza dire altro.

Clark scese alla fermata successiva e risalì in superficie sotto la pioggia. Raggiunse di corsa un chiosco di giornali riparandosi con la tracolla.

“Buongiorno!” salutò, rivelandosi per il visitatore di Metropolis che era, a giudicare dallo sguardo dell’edicolante, e comperò i giornali del giorno, qualche rivista scandalistica e un periodico dai toni complottistici (“Il Gotham Sunday? Sicuro, per ripararsi dalla pioggia va benissimo,” grugnì l’uomo).

Cercò una caffetteria dove sedersi a leggere e asciugarsi gli occhiali.

I palazzi della vecchia Gotham incombevano sulla vetrina del caffè con la loro architettura a metà tra il déco newyorkese e il futurismo italiano, soffocandolo con i loro archi e le loro statue imponenti sotto il cielo grigio.

Soffiando teatralmente sulla sua tazza fumante, Clark cominciò a scorrere i titoli.

La Gotham Gazette aveva dedicato la prima pagina a una serie di rinnovamenti amministrativi negli uffici del sindaco a seguito delle dimissioni di due consiglieri (l’articolo era cauto nel tono, ma si fiutava comunque aria di indagini interne e scandali), mentre le pagine di cronaca nera erano dedicate a una sparatoria a Crime Alley (Clark supponeva che non fosse il vero nome del luogo, ma era usato senza traccia di ironia, per quanto gli sembrava di capire).

Gotham Weekly aveva in copertina il Davenport City Center e il uso proprietario per una futura join venture di qualche tipo; più interessante era il reportage su Black Gate, la prigione cittadina, con il suo disturbante elenco di evasioni, rivolte e violenze. Il fatto che aveva provocato il reportage, notò Clark, curiosamente, era stato l’omicidio di un detenuto per mano di un altro, tuttavia quella notizia non era neppure ricapitolata, appena citata di sfuggita. Il reportage si concentrava poi sulle iniziative di rieducazione e reinserimento dei detenuti, che comunque erano un privilegio irraggiungibile per buona parte degli inquilini di Black Gate.

La Fondazione Martha Wayne veniva citata e, nonostante la serietà dell’articolo, Clark si scoprì a sorridere leggendo il nome di Bruce.

Chissà se c’era qualche probabilità di incontrarsi sulle strade di Gotham. Toccandosi gli occhiali appannati, si domandò se Bruce lo avrebbe riconosciuto, poi sorrise tra sé. Era decisamente improbabile che Bruce Wayne e Clark Kent potessero scegliere lo stesso locale per prendere un caffè e, se anche fosse successo, in fin dei conti il travestimento aveva funzionato bene con Jimmy Olsen.

C’era da dire che Bruce lo aveva guardato molto più da vicino, di Jimmy Olsen…

Clark si schiarì la gola e tornò alla sua pila di giornali, facendosi un appunto di cercare la notizia originale sull’omicidio a Black Gate.

Uno dei giornali minori riportava di una serie di furti nei magazzini dell’Upper East Side, ad opera probabilmente di una banda organizzata e apriva con un editoriale d’accusa alle forze di polizia cittadina che suggeriva ai piccoli proprietari delle attività della zona di dotarsi di un proprio segnale, perché a quanto pareva il GCPD non era interessato ad accendere i riflettori sulle loro difficoltà (poi l’autrice si lanciava in una puntuale disamina delle mancanze del GCPD). Clark rilesse più volte quelle poche frasi, senza essere certo di averne afferrato il senso. Gotham si confermava ermetica e poco intenzionata a farsi conoscere da chi non la viveva giorno per giorno.

Il Gotham Sunday, che Clark prese per ultimo, era una rivista che pubblicava storie appena un gradino sopra ‘ _Gli alieni hanno rapito mio marito_ ’ (lui ebbe una fugace, terrificante visione di quel genere di carta straccia da lì a qualche mese o anno, quando la mera esistenza di Superman non avrebbe più fatto notizia, da sola: ‘ _Mia moglie se la fa con Superman_ ’. Rabbrividì.). Il giornale condivideva con i colleghi una certa sfiducia della polizia: riportava la notizia della sparatoria che Clark aveva letto sulla Gazette, ma sosteneva che la polizia fosse intervenuta a giochi fatti, lasciando ancora una volta la protezione della città in mano al Cavaliere Oscuro. Clark si grattò la fronte.

La sua rassegna stampa non aveva gettato molta luce sul quadro che voleva esaminare. Diede un’occhiata al cielo ancora temporalesco e buttò giù il resto del suo caffè freddo. Per fortuna sapeva cosa fare, come ogni buon giornalista: quando si voleva andare a fondo, bisognava scavare. E quasi ogni giornalista cominciava dallo stesso posto.

La Biblioteca di Gotham non si discostava dallo stile del resto della città. Nel cuore della città vecchia, era uno degli edifici più belli e maestosi che Clark avesse mai visto, con i suoi pavimenti di marmo, le vetrate intarsiate, i mobili di legno scuro. Odorava di cera e libri e del caffè che gli studenti disseminati per nelle sale di lettura avevano portato con sé.

L’Emeroteca aveva una splendida sala di consultazione con esposta una vecchia macchina tipografica, ma Clark venne fatto accomodare in una stanzetta umida con una fila di vecchi computer, dato che tutte le pubblicazioni degli ultimi vent’anni erano state digitalizzate. Clark non se la prese, godendosi comunque la vista di Paris Island in lontananza, accompagnato dal clack-clack delle tastiere.

Cominciò dalla Gotham Gazette, leggendo con attenzione tutti gli articoli pubblicati nei giorni precedenti al reportage su Black Gate ed ebbe fortuna con un numero di quasi tre settimane prima. La Gazette riferiva, in termini scarni e quasi annoiati, di una rissa nelle docce della prigione degenerata in omicidio il giorno successivo durante l’ora d’aria. Secondo l’autore, la causa scatenante dell’aggressione era stato il marchio di una gang.

Clark immaginava che violenza e rivalità tra gang fossero troppo comuni per fare davvero notizia, a Gotham. Sulla vittima, Manuel Prado, non c’erano grandi approfondimenti, oltre il fatto che era in attesa di processo per associazione a delinquere e sfruttamento della prostituzione, e che quello non era il suo primo soggiorno a Black Gate. Neanche un cenno sull’obbligatoria inchiesta che doveva essere stata aperta dalle autorità carcerarie.

In generale, l’articolo era distaccato e freddo, privo di ogni empatia per la vittima. Clark supponeva che ci fosse poca empatia da provare, per Prado, giudicando solo dalla lista di accuse nei suoi confronti. Tuttavia, un uomo era morto in carcere prima di poter affrontare un giusto processo, e questo avrebbe dovuto essere un fatto di cui rammaricarsi.

Clark continuò a leggere a ritroso, nella vaga speranza di capire qualcosa in più sulle gang di Gotham, incappando talvolta in nomi di spicco della tormentata e sanguinosa storia di Black Gate e qualche volta di Arkham, il manicomio criminale della città, di cui aveva già letto quando aveva cominciato ad interessarsi ad Harvey Dent.

Su un’altra testata, quella particolarmente aspra nei confronti della polizia locale, che Clark aveva ribattezzato tra sé ACAB Mag, trovò un’altra volta il nome di Prado.

A prima vista poteva sembrare una comune cronaca di arresto, ma era più corretto dire che Prado e un altro uomo, Bendis Maleev, erano stati presi in custodia dal CGPD dopo essere stati trovati legati a un palo della luce non lontano dal distretto municipale, pestati selvaggiamente e, nel caso di Prado, _marchiato a fuoco_.

Clark si sistemò gli occhiali, disturbato. Avrebbe potuto trattarsi della punizione per dei membri di una banda che avessero commesso uno sgarro, ma l’articolo citava due testimoni che parlavano di un’ombra nera e imponente, una figura che avrebbe lasciato lì i due uomini legati perché la polizia li trovasse.

“ _Il GCPD è successivamente entrato in possesso di prove contro i due uomini in circostanze altrettanto oscure. Questa forma di vigilantismo violento sta diventando la nuova norma, per Gotham? Fino a che punto i nostri ufficiali lo tollereranno?_ ”

Clark ripensò all’articolo sul Gotham Sunday che aveva letto quella mattina: lì si nominava un Cavaliere Oscuro, qui un’ombra nera.

Continuò a cercare e nel primo pomeriggio aveva passato in rassegna buona parte della cronaca cittadina dell’ultimo anno e mezzo. Aveva inoltre collezionato numerosi, se pur vaghi, riferimenti a una… una sorta di vigilante, a metà tra una leggenda metropolitana, un’entità concreta e uno scherzo che solo i gothamiti sembravano capire.

Il Gotham Sunday era il solo giornale che lo citasse apertamente sulle proprie pagine, e Clark poteva dire che metà delle volte era solo per sensazionalismo, piuttosto che per notizia. In ogni caso, sembrava che — la creatura, perché che si trattasse di un uomo era oggetto di discordia tra i vari cronisti del Sunday —, fosse soprannominata Batman.

Era il genere di nomignolo che i giornalisti erano tanto bravi a inventare, e calzava a pennello con le confuse (e talvolta deliranti) descrizioni dei testimoni: un’ombra nera che calava veloce dall’alto nel buio e spariva tra i tetti con inquietante facilità.

Il Sunday dava notizia anche dell’arresto di Prado e Maleev, e attribuiva il fatto senza ombra di dubbio a Batman, dato che il marchio usato su Prado era il suo simbolo. Ma non c’erano foto e Clark non sapeva davvero se poteva credere a un vigilante mascherato da pipistrello che pestava criminali per poi farli trovare alla polizia.

Eppure… eppure la leggenda era consistente, nella cronaca della città, notò continuando a scavare, né fuori tono con la galleria di squilibrati che Gotham si era trovata davanti nel corso della sua storia.

C’era modo di rendere quella storia più solida? Poteva raccogliere abbastanza materiale per un exposé? Avrebbe avuto bisogno di fonti più dirette, in ogni caso, rispetto al lavoro di un altro giornalista su una rivista complottistica e fascistoide. Ma Clark dubitava che il GCPD avrebbe permesso a qualcuno dei suoi di parlare con lui dell’uomo vestito da pipistrello con cui si vociferava alcuni dei suoi detective collaborassero.

Imprecò notando l’ora. Buttò giù in fretta i suoi appunti, cercando di dargli una forma coerente e accattivante: forse poteva convincere Perry che c’era qualcosa di interessante da scrivere su Gotham (ed evitare commenti come ‘Non ti pago per fare il turista tutto il girono, Kent!’ (e Clark non aveva ancora neanche visitato lo stadio…).

Tutti si erano scrollati di dosso la morte di Manuel Prado. Ma Clark non poteva lavarsi le mani della morte di un uomo, anche se forse non era un innocente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> 'A metà tra il déco newyorkese e il futurismo italiano' nella mia mente è  
> la perfetta descrizione dell'architettura della Gotham di Tim Burton.   
>   
> Ah, ho usato nomi di fumettisti famosi per nominare i criminali citatiXD


	5. Delicato

Capitolo 5

L’idea di un articolo (o una serie di articoli) sulla città di Gotham non aveva convinto Perry, per usare un eufemismo.

“Kent, sei qui da otto mesi: non mi proponi le cose, scrivi quello che io ti dico di scrivere.”

“Veramente, quando mi ha assunto, signor White, abbiamo discusso della possibilità di—”

“E cosa ti ho detto, all’epoca? Portami buone idee, se ne hai, e convincimi che sono buone. Il crimine a Gotham non è una notizia, è solo un fatto. Quando ti sarai fatto le ossa riuscirai spero a distinguere l’una dall’altro, come i giornalisti veri.”

“Un vigilante fa notizia, signore. E se fosse legato alla morte di Prado—”

“Il Pipistrello di Gotham è una leggenda metropolitana. Gira da almeno vent’anni. Nessuno ne ha mai scritto perché non c’è mai stato niente di concreto di cui scrivere: il tuo indignato senso di giustizia non colmerà il vuoto, Kansas. Ora torna al lavoro.”

Clark aveva annuito a labbra strette.

“Kent,” l’aveva richiamato Perry. “È un bene che tu voglia più responsabilità, che ti cerchi le tue storie. Ma stai imparando. Quando credi di avere qualcosa lavoraci di più, prima di venire da me. Fallo filtrare a Lane, visto che ha deciso di farti da mentore. È la migliore.”

“Sì, capo.”

“Bene. Ora, fuori.”

Quel che Clark aveva scelto di capire, da quello scambio, era che Perry poteva essere persuaso a cambiare idea, se lui avesse trovato qualcosa di concreto. Aveva richiesto i risultati dell’inchiesta delle autorità carcerarie sulla morte di Prado e un colloquio con Maleev, che era stato arrestato assieme a lui. Forse l’uomo avrebbe accettato di vederlo, forse no: le probabilità erano maggiori che con un detective del GCPD. In ogni caso, Clark avrebbe fatto un tentativo anche lì.

Avrebbe anche ripreso a concentrarsi sul proprio lavoro ufficiale, dopo il colloquio con Perry, se non fosse stato così distratto dal fatto che Bruce era a Metropolis.

Era passata più di una settimana dal loro incontro, ma Clark aveva riconosciuto il suo battito cardiaco non appena Bruce aveva oltrepassato il ponte tra le due città sulla sua limousine.

Era piuttosto certo di sapere perché Bruce Wayne era in città: gli incontri per la ricostruzione di Downtown Metropolis stavano entrando nel vivo, ora che Heroes Park era stato inaugurato e gli investitori si erano impegnati pubblicamente in prima persona, presenziando alla cerimonia. Wally Rover, che scriveva di urbanistica, diceva che il sindaco Meyer stava facendo il possibile per stringere il cappio attorno ai loro colli benestanti.

Bruce sarebbe stato, con ogni probabilità, impegnato tutto il giorno a una tavola rotonda di ingegneri urbanisti, architetti e avvocati, insieme a molti altri. In qualche modo, Clark sapeva che non doveva essere troppo entusiasta della cosa, anche se il suo battito era perfettamente calmo.

Si costrinse a smettere di ascoltare e a ricontrollare la bozza che stava scrivendo.

Due ore dopo, mentre parlava con Lois, un improvviso stridore di lamiere e un frastuono di clacson gli provocò una smorfia.

“Clark? Tutto bene?”

“Devo andare,” rispose, alzandosi. “Un incidente. Grosso.”

Dalle parti di Ottawa, se gli accenti delle voci in preda al panico e allo choc che sentiva erano un indizio: le avrebbe seguite.

“Vai,” sussurrò Lois. Poi a voce più alta: “Ok, Smallville, cinque minuti. Pausa bagno e caffè.”

Clark le sorrise e sparì veloce verso il tetto.

L’incidente, o meglio la catena di incidenti, era stata provocata dal rovesciamento di un camion su una sopraelevata. Clark osservò con la sua vista a raggi x la scena, alla ricerca di danni strutturali, ma sembrava che fosse tutto in ordine.

Diverse persone si stavano allontanando dalle auto, seguendo le indicazioni dell’autista del camion.

Clark atterrò accanto a lui. “Posso aiutare?”

L’uomo fece un passo indietro, zoppicando vistosamente, portandosi una mano al petto.

“Superman! Trasporto sostanze pericolose, devono allontanarsi tutti!”

Clark annuì. “Ha già avvisato i soccorsi?” chiese, poi ascoltò e si rispose da solo. “Li sento, stanno arrivando. Controllerò le auto più vicine al camion.”

“Grazie, Superman…”

Un paio di veicoli erano in brutte condizioni, accartocciati l’uno nell’altro.

Clark raggiunse il posto di guida di una saab rossa: al volante c’era una ragazza che fissava davanti a sé in stato di choc.

“Ehi,” disse lui. “Mi senti? Puoi muoverti?”

La ragazza indicò l’auto di fronte. “L’adesivo…”

“Vado subito a controllare anche loro,” le promise Clark. “Riesci a scendere dall’auto?”

La ragazza si voltò lentamente verso di lui. “Mi fa male la gamba. Sono incastrata,” disse in tono spassionato.

“Mmh, lo vedo. Non sembra rotta: penso non ci sia pericolo a tirarti fuori di qui,” rispose lui.

“No, no,” protestò vagamente la ragazza “Loro… loro hanno l’adesivo. Bambino a bordo”

Clark si voltò verso l’altra macchina, una monovolume blu scuro. Due voci infantili, una in lacrime, una più controllata. E il battito cardiaco di un adulto.

Clark si leccò le labbra. “Ok. Sì. Vado ad aiutarli. Ma tu devi allontanarti da qui, intesi? Tornare indietro, andare verso le sirene. Le senti, le sirene?” chiese, mentre apriva le lamiere della macchina che bloccavano la gamba sinistra della ragazza.

“S—sì,” balbettò lei, guardandosi i piedi e poi la faccia di Clark.

“Hai un polso slogato, direi, ma nient’altro. Ti tiro fuori dal finestrino, ok?” Afferrò la ragazza sotto le ascelle e la tirò fuori dalla macchina.

Lei lo fissò imbambolata.

“Come ti chiami?”

“Jill.”

“Ti ricordi dove devi andare, Jill?”

Le voci dall’altra macchina si stavano alzando.

“Verso le sirene.”

“Esatto! Vai,” le disse Clark e dopo il primo passo incerto di Jill si fiondò al finestrino della monovolume.

Sui sedili posteriori un bambino sui dieci anni stava cercando di calmare la sorellina che strillava disperata nel suo seggiolino e di liberarla dalla cintura.

“Devi stare ferma!”

“Mamma! Mamma, rispondimi! Mamma!”

“Ciao!” disse Clark.

I due bambini si voltarono di scatto verso di lui e rimasero a bocca aperta. La piccola dimenticò di piangere.

“Superman…”

La madre era svenuta e accasciata sul volante. Clark usò la sua vista e decise che era meglio aspettare i paramedici per muoverla.

Tornò a guardare i bambini. “Che ne dite di scendere dalla macchina, così quando arrivano i soccorsi non gli stiamo tra i piedi?” disse, strappando la portiera posteriore cercando di non far ballare tutta la carrozzeria. “Posso fare io?” Sfilò l’allaccio del seggiolino dalle dita del ragazzino e lo fece scattare. “Ora ti prendo in braccio…”

“Ellen,” disse il ragazzino.

Clark sorrise. “Ellen e?”

“Zack.”

“Ellen e Zack. Piacere di conoscervi.”

Tirò fuori la bambina e il fratello li seguì, scendendo da solo dalla macchina. Clark fece una smorfia all’odore acido che permeava l’aria. Non poteva essere salutare.

“Non respirare, Ellen, copriti il naso,” disse. “Usa il mio mantello. Zack, riesci a coprirti il naso con la felpa? Bravo.”

Si girò verso il camion, prese fiato e soffiò forte, disperdendo per un po’ almeno i vapori che si levavano dall’asfalto.

Ellen si riprese dal suo stupore: distolse gli occhi sgranati da quelli di Clark e tornò a guardare la monovolume. “Mamma? Superman, salva la mia mamma!”

“La mamma sta bene, per adesso, e sta arrivando un dottore,” le disse Clark, ma lei ricominciò a strillare e a piangere.

“Smettila!” la sgridò il fratello, sfregandosi rabbiosamente un occhio, sull’orlo delle lacrime anche lui. “Non serve a niente, stupida!”

“Ehi, ehi,” disse Clark, accovacciandosi accanto a lui.

Un gruppo di paramedici si avvicinò di corsa e rallentò solo un istante per regalargli un’occhiata sbalordita.

Clark mise a terra Ellen. “Tua sorella è spaventata, ed è normale. Siamo tutti spaventati, a volte. Ma dobbiamo cercare di essere lo stesso gentili, va bene?” disse a Zack, poi guardò Ellen. “Vado ad aiutare la mamma, promesso. Tu devi restare qui, intesi?”

La piccola continuò a piangere, ma il fratello le prese la mano e annuì. Clark ricambiò il gesto e tornò alla macchina.

“Non possiamo muoverla così, potrebbe avere lesioni spinali e interne,” stava dicendo uno dei paramedici.

“Ci sono lesioni interne,” confermò Clark.

Tutti lo fissarono.

“Come lo sai?” chiese il caposquadra.

“Le vedo. Come volete procedere? Cosa posso fare?”

I quattro paramedici, due uomini e due donne, si scambiarono un’occhiata.

“Dobbiamo stabilizzarla, ma le lamiere piegate non ci permettono di farlo. Dovremo aspettare i pompieri con una pompa idraulica per tagliarle, ma ci vorrà del tempo; e anche così rischieremmo di muoverla troppo…” ripose il caposquadra, mentre gli altri continuavano a prendere parametri e controllare i segni vitali.

Clark annuì. “Quali lamiere dovete tagliare?”

“Queste,” indicò una delle donne, “ma, Superman, non puoi semplicemente farle a pezzi, muoveresti l’intera macchina, e—”

Clark diresse la sua vista calorifera sul punto indicato e poi quaranta centimetri più in alto, segando di netto il montante della portiera e parte del tettuccio. Il metallo rovente gli cadde in mano e i quattro paramedici si ritrassero tutti istintivamente con qualche esclamazione.

“Ok,” fece il caposquadra, sbattendo le palpebre. “Ok. Andiamo, allora, barella spinale! Grazie, Superman, ora possiamo lavorare.”

“Io controllo i bambini,” disse qualcuno.

“Si chiamano Ellen e Zack,” disse Clark posando la lamiera. “C’è altro?”

“No, Superman. Grazie, puoi andare.”

“Può aiutarci col triage,” protestò qualcun altro. “Se può vedere le lesioni interne—”

“Senza offesa per nessuno, ma io _non so_ cosa veda lui,” disse il caposquadra, “e il responsabile resto io. Non c’è un protocollo per Superman e non credo che tu abbia studiato la medicina umana.”

“Nessuna offesa,” rispose Clark. “Ho solo studiato un po’ di anatomia.”

I paramedici estrassero la donna dai resti della macchina.

“Possiamo andare! Diamoci una mossa!” urlò il caposquadra. Poi guardò Clark. “Ciò detto, se vuoi restare un po’ a dare una mano ai pompieri a tagliare lamiere o con il contenimento di quella roba,” e indicò verso il camion, “liberissimo e ben accetto.”

Clark gli sorrise. “Farò del mio meglio.” Salutò con la mano Ellen e Zack, che una paramedico stava accompagnando all’ambulanza che avrebbe caricato la madre, e si sollevò in volo, alla ricerca di qualcun altro da aiutare.

Clark rientrò al Planet nel tardo pomeriggio.

“Scusa, mi dispiace, mi sono fermato un po’ di più, anche se l’emergenza vera e propria era finita,” disse a Lois riguadagnando furtivamente la propria scrivania.

“Nessun problema. Ho distratto Perry con un possibile pezzo sulla funesta influenza della LexCorp sul deputato Mills,” rispose lei. “Tutto a posto?”

“Sì, sì, tranquilla.”

Superman aveva aiutato a liberare la carreggiata della sopraelevata per permettere agli esperti di mettere in sicurezza le sostanze chimiche che si erano disperse e poi a riaprire la strada: l’esperienza che aveva accumulato sotto la guida delle squadre di ricostruzione di Metropoli era stata molto apprezzata. Poi aveva cercato notizie della madre di Ellen e Zack: se la sarebbe cavata.

Raccontò tutto brevemente a Lois.

Lei annuì. “Resto dell’idea che sia un bene, farti vedere un po’ più a lungo. E ora, per favore, non prendertela per il prossimo servizio.”

“Uh?”

Lois accennò ai monitor delle notizie internazionali.

_“… Durante la giornata di ieri in tutta la penisola di Alocan si sono tenute manifestazioni di protesta contro l’intervento di Superman dei giorni scorsi, a seguito dell’ondata di terremoti che hanno devastato diverse città su…”_

Buona parte degli occupanti dell’open space sollevarono gli occhi sulle immagini di una folla marciava agitando cartelli col simbolo di Superman coperto da una X.

_“’Non ha diritto di venire qui, fare quello che vuole’, sono le parole di quest’uomo, nella capitale. ‘Questo posto non è casa sua, non è ben accetto qui!’”_

_“I manifestanti protestano per il superamento dei confini nazionali da parte dell’alieno kryptoniano, mentre il governo centrale di Alocan rivendica la propria sovranità e il diritto a non subire ingerenze esterne…”_

“Io… non capisco,” disse Clark, sottovoce. “Non è stato un intervento politico, c’è stato un terremoto. Ho solo…”

“Scegliere che aiutare _è_ un atto politico, Smallville, in dittatura come in democrazia,” disse Lois. “Ma credo che il problema, qui, sia che loro ti percepiscono come americano. Capisci?”

Clark continuò a fissare lo schermo. “Che avrei dovuto fare?”

Aveva fatto il possibile per evitare di intervenire in casi in cui Superman potesse essere strumentalizzato. Non si sarebbe mai sognato di prendere parte a un conflitto militare. Gli abitanti di Alocan lo vedevano come un invasore, mentre l’esercito USA cercava di tenerlo d’occhio. Sembrava che tutti avessero paura di lui.

“Stronzi ingrati,” commentò Jimmy Olsen fermandosi accanto a Lois. “È come prendersela per una missione di aiuti umanitari.”

“Perché le missioni umanitarie non hanno mai doppi fini politici, eh?” rispose Lois.

“Be’, suppongo che Superman non abbia salvato loro da un’invasione aliena,” intervenne Jenny.

“Mh, pronto? Superman ha salvato l’intero pianeta!” insisté Jimmy. “Giusto?” chiese a Clark.

“Dal punto di vista del resto del mondo, l’America sostiene di avere un supereroe alieno dalla sua. È comprensibile che paesi che non vogliono finire nel nostro asse d’influenza non amino Superman,” ribatté Jenny.

“Vi pago per scrivere o per dibattere?” chiese Perry facendo sobbalzare tutti. “Olsen, vai a fotografare qualcosa. Kent, come stanno le tue scadenze?”

“Uh, io… bene?”

Perry lo fissò.

“Resto finché non avrò finito, capo,” promise Clark.

Tutti si rimisero al lavoro.

Per fortuna, Clark poteva contare sulla propria super-velocità anche quando si trattava di leggere e assimilare nozioni. Ma scrivere a volte era semplicemente _difficile_ , perciò uscì dal giornale comunque alle otto di sera.

Parte di lui stava ancora rimuginando sulle proteste contro Superman. Era quasi abituato all’idea che le persone potessero avere paura di lui, dopo l’attacco di Metropolis, ma dopo Heroes Park, dopo aver visto tutta quella gente salutare e chiamare Superman, faceva un po’ male vedere un’altra folla gridare che non voleva il suo aiuto.

“Clark, sta sicuro che lì in mezzo non c’era nessuna delle persone che hai salvato la scorsa settimana,” gli aveva detto Lois, quando tutti erano tornati al lavoro. “Nessuno che ha rischiato di veder morire la propria famiglia sotto le macerie.”

“Ma sono tutte persone che hanno paura,” aveva ribattuto lui.

“E la paura può essere usata,” aveva sospirato Lois, “più facilmente di tante altre emozioni.”

Clark entrò nel suo appartamento, abbattuto. Ma questo non gli avrebbe impedito di prestare il suo aiuto a chi ne avesse bisogno, decise, uscendo dalla doccia.

Cenò e indossò l’uniforme, pronto a uscire, quando sentì un battito cardiaco familiare accelerare appena.

“Superman… hai un minuto per me?” chiese la voce di Bruce, bassa e pacata, da chilometri di distanza.

Clark si girò verso le finestre, la nuca che formicolava. Si costrinse a respirare, a pensare lucidamente. Bruce era… al Riviera Complex, di nuovo. Non sembrava in pericolo.

Nient’altro reclamava l’attenzione di Superman.

Fece attenzione a non creare un boom supersonico, volando là. Si arrestò sopra l’edificio, osservando la terrazza dell’attico come in trance.

Bruce era lì fuori, appoggiato alla balaustra, le maniche della camicia arrotolate fino ai gomiti, a guardarlo.

Clark si chiese se fossero i suoi poteri a dargli l’impressione di star vibrando di energia repressa. Forse stava solo tremando.

Senza togliergli gli occhi di dosso, Bruce prese dalla propria tasca il cellulare e glielo mostrò (Clark lo interpretò come la conferma che il sistema di sorveglianza era stato disattivato… e , sì, niente ronzio di telecamere), poi indietreggiò per fargli spazio.

Lui atterrò leggero, entrò nell’attico seguendolo come ipnotizzato. Era ridicolo essere così felice di poterlo guardare di nuovo.

“Ha bisogno di aiuto, signor Wayne?” gli chiese sorridendo.

“Mi hai sentito,” disse Bruce. “É… incredibile.”

“Non ero molto lontano,” si schermì Clark.

Bruce inclinò la testa. “Immagino che tu non fossi comunque a portata d’orecchio. Orecchio umano, s’intende. Eri già a Metropolis?” Clark esitò e lui sollevò una mano. “D’accordo. Non mi riguarda. Non ti preoccupare.”

Clark si rilassò un poco e si lasciò guardare da capo a piedi, mentre Bruce infilava le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni gessati. Solo la giacca mancava all’appello: gilet, cravatta e persino la spilla da colletto erano ancora al loro posto. Doveva essere rientrato da poco, dagli incontri di lavoro della giornata.

“Così senti tutto? È così che sai dove andare, quando qualcuno ha bisogno di te?”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle. “A volte ascolto le notizie o il telegiornale,” rispose, perché era quello che contava di fare.

Lois aveva ragione: non sarebbe riuscito a tenere quel ritmo per sempre.

Bruce sollevò un sopracciglio. “Molto spesso arrivi _prima_ della stampa.”

“Lo so, sì. È che… a volte sento dei rumori, o delle urla, e… non posso ignorarlo,” spiegò lui.

“Come quell’incidente a Ottawa, oggi pomeriggio?”

“Già, sì,” rispose lui, stupito che Bruce lo sapesse.

La sua forza e il suo udito erano forse i poteri con cui era stato più trasparente: sulla prima si affidava molto ed era un buon deterrente per i suoi avversari; e voleva che tutti sapessero che potevano chiamare Superman in soccorso, ogni momento.

“Comunque, non sento tutto, tutto il tempo. Non sono onnisciente come teme qualcuno,” riprese. “Se sto pensando a qualcosa in particolare, mi capita di far caso ai rumori attorno.”

Bruce fece un passo verso di lui. “Hai pensato a me?” chiese in un mormorio caldo.

Clark abbassò lo sguardo con un piccolo sorriso amaro.

Come tentativo di flirt, non meritava davvero risposa. Era ovvio che aveva pensato a Bruce: aveva pensato a lui ogni giorno e ogni notte da quando si erano conosciuti, praticamente. Bruce l’aveva chiamato e lui era arrivato di corsa, senza porsi domande.

Ma non era l’unica cosa che Bruce stava chiedendo, vero?

“Ti ho ascoltato solo quando hai chiamato il mio nome, per sapere se eri in pericolo. Non ti spierei mai.”

“Mmmh,” fece Bruce, trafiggendolo con i suoi occhi nocciola. “Hai sentito che non ero in pericolo e sei venuto lo stesso? Un uomo potrebbe farsi delle illusioni…”

Clark diede uno sbuffo di risa. Già durante il loro ultimo incontro Bruce aveva accantonato le conversazioni potenzialmente problematiche facendo il malizioso. Clark lo trovava al tempo stesso frustrante e divertente.

“Vieni avanti, dai. Perché restiamo sempre impalati nel bel mezzo della stanza?” stava dicendo Bruce, ora, dandogli le spalle.

Clark ammirò la sua schiena fasciata di raso. Alzò lo sguardo al soffitto prima di finire a fissargli il sedere, e lo seguì.

“Vuoi cenare?” propose Bruce, girandosi di nuovo verso di lui.

Lui scosse la resta. “No, grazie. _Tu_ hai avuto il tempo di cenare, dopo la riunione col sindaco? Leggo i giornali,” aggiunse, al sopracciglio alzato di Bruce.

“I giornali di Metropolis?”

“Tutte le notizie inerenti la ricostruzione,” rispose Clark.

“Leggi i giornali, segui le notizie. Fai ricerche. Sei curioso,” disse Bruce, valutandolo.

“Non è una buona cosa?” chiese Clark, nervosamente.

Che avesse lasciato intravedere troppo la sua formazione giornalistica?

“Raccogli informazioni prima di muoverti,” disse ancora Bruce. Continuò a fissare Clark, insopportabilmente intenso. Poi, come se niente fosse, sorrise vagamente. “Non dico che sia un male. Che tu faccia le tue ricerche riguardo… la tua attività, è professionale, suppongo.”

“Ti ringrazio,” rispose Clark, un po’ incerto. Sorrise timidamente. “Gli incontri sono andati bene?”

Bruce si appoggiò con nonchalance al bancone dell’angolo bar, senza fare il gesto di aprire una bottiglia o prendere un bicchiere, le braccia rilassate e aperte.

Clark si avvicinò senza quasi accorgersene.

“Ero tremendamente distratto,” disse Bruce a un centimetro dalle sue labbra. “Tutte quelle notizie su di te…” continuò.

Clark ricordò le proteste e fece un passo indietro, distogliendo il viso. Osservò l’attico senza vederlo.

“Ti ha disturbato, vedere tutte quelle persone non proprio entusiaste di te?” chiese Bruce. “Non sarai stato tanto ingenuo da credere che tutto fosse già dimenticato, vero?”

“So che non è così.” Clark lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio. “E a te piace ricordarmelo.”

Si chiese fugacemente se a Bruce non _piacesse_ provocarlo, se non trovasse eccitante l’idea di far infuriare Superman. No, ricordò a se stesso duramente, Bruce la trovava spaventosa, e faceva quello che poteva per metterlo alla prova, — per esorcizzare o confermare le proprie paure — per avere una riposta una volta per tutte e non vivere più nell’incertezza di come avrebbe reagito Superman. Ma le risposte che otteneva non sembravano mai definitive, ai suoi occhi: dopo poco, il dubbio, la paura strisciavano di nuovo in lui. Clark lo aveva capito in fretta durante il loro ultimo incontro, anche se all’inizio quell’atteggiamento lo aveva innervosito.

Si morse un labbro. “Le proteste… So che Superman non può andare a genio a tutti, che non ho diritto di dire alle persone quello che dovrebbero provare. Che ho fatto cose spaventose che non tutti riescono a comprendere. Ma una parte di me spera sempre che accada, che tutti capiscano che non voglio fare del male. Quindi immagino si possa dire che le proteste mi hanno ferito, un po’. Ma va bene così.” Rivolse un mezzo sorriso a Bruce.

Lui strinse le labbra, poi scosse la testa. “Non volevo rovinare l’atmosfera. Torniamo in carreggiata, vuoi? Ti prendo da bere,” disse alla fine, leggero, infilandosi dietro il bancone.

Aveva di nuovo sospeso il suo giudizio, almeno per qualche altro minuto. Clark gli avrebbe dato tutto il tempo che gli serviva.

“Ti prego, non disturbarti per me, Bruce. Andrebbe sprecato”

“Te l’ho detto, non è per ubriacarti.”

“A dir la verità, non mi piace neanche troppo il sapore,” confessò Clark stringendosi nelle spalle.

Bruce spalancò gli occhi. “Oh, signore. Alieno _e_ barbaro.”

Clark ridacchiò.

Bruce tornò da lui, sorridendo. “Non vuoi cenare. Non vuoi bere.” Si fermò di fronte a Clark, guardandolo leggermente dall’alto in basso.

Clark si sentì di nuovo formicolare la nuca.

“Cos’è che vuoi?” chiese Bruce. Le sue dita sfiorarono il polso di Clark, in un gesto che stava diventando loro. Almeno, a Clark piaceva pensarlo. “C’è qualcosa che ti va di fare?”

“Io…” cominciò Clark, deglutendo.

Sapeva cosa voleva. Voleva Bruce vicino, voleva baciarlo, sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, voleva concedersi di toccarlo e guardarlo molto di più di quanto avesse fatto l’ultima volta.

“Vorrei spogliarti. Ma,” sfiorò appena la spilla che bloccava la cravatta grigio scuro di Bruce, “temo di non avere idea di come aprire questa.”

Bruce gli prese la mano. “Non è certo complicata come la tua uniforme. È solo più delicata.”

“Posso essere delicato.”

Bruce guidò la mano di Clark sul piccolo oggetto d’argento. “Questa estremità, questa piccola sfera, si svita. Poi è sufficiente sfilarla.”

Clark annuì, concentrato. Liberò la spilla con cautela.

Bruce gliela tolse dalle dita e la posò dietro di sé.

Clark sciolse il nodo della cravatta, più sicuro: non era il classico nodo che faceva su di sé ogni mattina, ma disfarlo non pose comunque difficoltà. Fece per sollevare il colletto, ma Bruce gli diede un colpetto con l’indice sul dorso della mano, e lui si limitò a far scivolare la seta sotto il tessuto.

Bruce sollevò il mento per permettergli di slacciare i primi bottoni, poi si abbandonò languido contro il bancone, mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, accarezzandolo.

Clark emise un sospiro tremulo. Fece scorrere le dita sul suo petto fino alla v del gilet, prese ad armeggiare con i bottoni.

Bruce emise un piccolo suono vibrante da in fondo alla e le sue mani si spostarono sulla schiena di Clark, in basso, e poi sulle sue natiche. Aspettò che Clark sbottonasse l’ultimo bottone per infilare una coscia tra le sue.

Clark sussultò. Aggrottò la fronte, concentrandosi ora sui piccoli bottoni di madreperla sotto i suoi polpastrelli, ma scoprì che era molto difficile, con le labbra di Bruce appoggiate alla sua tempia.

“Dio, sei già così duro,” sussurrò Bruce premendo la coscia contro l’erezione di Clark, un accenno di sorriso nel tono.

Lui si lasciò sfuggire un gemito e non riuscì a impedirsi di sollevare il viso, di cercare le labbra di Bruce. Bruce lo accolse, morbido e senza fretta, e Clark dimenticò la sua camicia mezzo sbottonata per qualche minuto. Ritornò in sé chiedendosi perché non stava usando le proprie mani per mappare il petto di Bruce come avrebbe voluto, e ricordò che si era messo in testa di spogliarlo come si deve, dalla testa ai piedi.

Bruce lasciò le sue labbra, quando lui riprese la sua opera sui bottoni, e gli afferrò i capelli, facendogli piegare il collo per mordergli la gola.

“Stai— ah!— stai cercando di distrarmi?” gli chiese lui, ansimando.

“Mmmh,” fece Bruce accarezzandogli i capelli dolcemente e strizzandogli con forza una natica. “Speravo di convincerti a passare alla cintura…”

Premette l’inguine contro quello di Clark e lui fu scosso da un brivido.

Nascose il viso sul petto di Bruce, scostando col naso i lembi della camicia.

Finalmente liberò anche l’ultimo bottone dalla sua asola. Cercò di sfilare camicia e gilet dalle spalle di Bruce, ma lui non stava collaborando, le braccia ancora intorno a Clark, la sua presa persino rigida. Clark ricordò l’offerta di non togliere la camicia per non far vedere le cicatrici, l’ultima volta.

“Bruce,” chiamò, cercando i suoi occhi. “Non hai niente di cui vergognarti. Sei bellissimo. Ti prego,” aggiunse depositando un piccolo bacio all’angolo della sua bocca, “posso spogliarti?”

Dopo un attimo, Bruce si rilassò con un sospiro silenzioso, come irritato con se stesso.

Appoggiò una mano sul simbolo di Superman. “Una bella pretesa, da parte di qualcuno che indossa ancora il mantello,” disse con un sorriso.

Clark sbuffò, divertito. “Hai ragione.”

Si levò il mantello, poi passò la mano sul davanti dell’uniforme per aprirla. Bruce lo osservò affascinato e lui rise; si morse le labbra quando Bruce gli prese la mano e la guidò per lui, costringendolo a toccarsi sotto il suo sguardo scuro, riducendo il tessuto kryptoniano a brandelli. Bruce li scostò dalla sua pelle come se stesse scartando un pacco, con religiosa concentrazione, studiando a volte dritto e rovescio del tessuto, finché Clark non si ritrovò nudo e insopportabilmente eccitato davanti a lui.

Abbassò un po’ la testa e lo fissò, in attesa.

Bruce sollevò gli occhi al cielo “Ah, d’accordo!” Sfilò le spalle dalle maniche della camicia e lasciò tutta quella stoffa pregiata cadere da qualche parte.

Clark gli sorrise. “Sei davvero bellissimo,” disse.

C’era qualcosa di speciale nel vedere Bruce così, senza soluzione di continuità tra il suo volto perfetto, i capelli che andavano ingrigendosi, e il suo torace così segnato. Con i vestiti addosso era un contrasto. Così, era solo… giusto.

Gli si accostò, chiedendo un bacio mentre posava le mani sulla sua cintura.

Bruce sfregò appena le labbra sulle sue, accarezzandogli la gola col pollice.

Il suo cuore era appena accelerato, quello di Clark gli risuonava nello stomaco ad ogni tintinnio della fibbia. Dovette prendere un respiro, prima di tirare giù la zip. Il suo udito di concentrò inutilmente sul rumore dei denti che scorrevano, uno per volta, per un tempo che gli parve infinito. E forse si era perso un po’ in se stesso, perché Bruce gli sfiorò una guancia con uno sguardo interrogativo. Clark si sentì arrossire.

Aveva dimenticato un paio di bottoni e Bruce se ne occupò per lui, facendogli scaldare ancora di più la faccia.

Ebbe la sua vendetta quando lo strinse attraverso i boxer e Bruce chiuse gli occhi di scatto. Ma non avrebbe dovuto essere Clark, a gemere, vero?

E Bruce doveva aver esaurito la pazienza, perché si abbassò i boxer, allacciò un braccio attorno alla vita di Clark, tirandoselo contro, e prese entrambi in mano con decisione.

“Bruce!” sfuggì a Clark, con un ansito.

Bruce grugnì.

Clark lo fissò, perso: la sua espressione era quasi dolorante e lui non osava toccarlo; avrebbe voluto aggrapparsi alle sue spalle, ma era ipnotizzato dalle piccole rughe attorno ai suoi occhi contratti, dal velo di sudore che copriva le sue tempie.

Poi Bruce fece scorrere il pugno e Clark si morse le labbra per soffocare un mugolio.

Sarebbe stato perfetto, se a sfregare tra le sue cosce fosse stata pelle nuda invece della lana dei pantaloni di Bruce. Clark cercò di spingerli in basso, assieme ai boxer, ma la sua coordinazione risentiva molto di quello che Bruce stava facendo al suo cazzo. Ciononostante, Clark non intendeva desistere.

“Dio, sei testardo,” disse Bruce, con vaga esasperazione.

“Sì,” confermò Clark. “Come un mulo. Peggio.”

Bruce rise. “Gesù, va bene.”

Lasciò Clark, facendolo sentire, assurdamente, ancora più nudo. Si sfilò le scarpe e si liberò del resto dei suoi vestiti.

Clark lo osservò, trattenendo il fiato. Le cicatrici continuavano lungo le sue gambe, assieme a quella che sembrava un’ustione (Clark ricordò l’incendio di Villa Wayne e quello in cui era morto Jason Todd, dall’altra parte del mondo). Ce n’erano anche sulla schiena, poteva vederle _attraverso_ Bruce, insieme a un bel po’ di vecchie fratture (cadere in deltaplano non doveva essere una passeggiata, neanche), ma Bruce evitò abilmente di mostrargli il dorso, ora che non era protetto da strati di tessuto. Clark smise di usare la propria vista a raggi x, ripetendosi di essere rispettoso: forse non lo era stato granché, l’ultima volta, chiedendo a Bruce la storia di quei segni. 

Bruce lo stava trascinando verso il letto. “Non c’è ragione di non metterci comodi.”

Si sedette sul bordo portandosi le mani di Clark alle spalle, poi lo afferrò per i fianchi, facendolo avvicinare, leccandosi le labbra, abbassando gli occhi sul suo cazzo.

Clark gli montò a cavalcioni, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue cosce, stringendolo piano, una mano tra i suoi capelli. Si sentiva girare un po’ la testa.

Bruce sembrava stupito. “Così?” chiese, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Clark si morse un labbro e annuì. “Va bene? Puoi… puoi prendermi così?”

“Sicuro,” rispose lui, scrollando appena le spalle. “Prendiamo ci più spazio, solo, mh? E tutto quello che può servirci.”

Sollevò Clark prima che lui avesse il tempo di alzarsi e lo rovesciò sul letto. Si avvicinò al comodino, mentre Clark cercava di scendere a patti con l’idea che il corpo ne fosse stato assolutamente deliziato.

“Questo non… non mi succede spesso,” disse.

Non che fosse completamente inaspettato: Bruce aveva il fisico di un culturista.

Bruce ritornò con preservativi e lubrificante. “Spero non ferisca troppo il tuo ego…”

“Spero non gonfi troppo il tuo,” ribatté Clark, sorridendo.

Bruce scosse la testa. “Vieni qui…”

Si sedette contro la testiera del letto sistemandosi i cuscini dietro la schiena, e Clark gli si arrampicò cautamente in grembo, senza fiato per il modo in cui i suoi testicoli scivolarono tra le gambe di Bruce, per il modo assolutamente perfetto in cui i loro corpi si incastrarono.

“Dovrai fare un po’ più di lavoro, questa volta,” lo provocò Bruce facendo l’occhiolino.

“O—ok…”

Bruce si versò del lubrificante tra le dita e le affondò tra le natiche di Clark, l’altra mano sul suo fianco.

Clark si morse le labbra: era strano e imbarazzante come l’altra volta, fino a che non lo fu più.

Incontrò lo sguardo divertito di Bruce e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando la fronte alla sua spalla, ondeggiando sulle sue dita. Cominciò a mandare piccoli gemiti di cui avrebbe potuto vergognarsi, se ne fosse stato in grado, quando Bruce lo prese in mano. Ora poteva affondare nel suo pugno e impalarsi sulle sue dita ed era fantastico.

Cercò di dirglielo baciandogli il collo, la mascella, chiamandolo piano. “Bruce…”

“Shhh, ti stai comportando bene,” mormorò Bruce, quasi soprappensiero e il cuore di Clark fece una capriola.

Un’eternità dopo, Bruce rallentò i suoi gesti e ritrasse le dita.

Mentre lui indossava il preservativo, Clark cercò di riprendere fiato, con scarsi risultati. E pensare che _tecnicamente_ non aveva bisogno di respirare.

Bruce si prese in mano e appoggiò la punta alla sua apertura, una mano di nuovo sul fianco di Clark per guidarlo. “Ora. Non avere fretta,” sussurrò.

Clark annuì sostenendosi sulle sue spalle, abbassandosi su di lui. Si sentì allargare, riempire, mentre il respiro controllato di Bruce gli colmava le orecchie. “Oh, dio.”

La mano di Bruce in fondo alla sua schiena gli fece cambiare angolo e Clark lo prese lentamente fino alla base, soffocando un grido. Era contratto e tremava, l’idea di muoversi, di sollevarsi e calare di nuovo su di lui sembrava complicata e un po’ spaventosa.

Bruce probabilmente glielo lesse in faccia: prese ad accarezzargli le cosce con gesti lenti e scoprì la gola. Clark ci seppellì di nuovo il viso.

Poi Bruce ruotò appena il bacino, facendolo sobbalzare e rabbrividire.

Clark lo sbirciò.

“Come prima,” gli suggerì lui. “Facile e morbido.”

Ruotò di nuovo il bacino, guidando Clark, aiutandolo a seguire il ritmo stringendogli i fianchi.

Clark smise di pensare, inseguendo le scosse di piacere che i movimenti di Bruce gli regalavano. Quando Bruce cominciò a spingere verso l’alto, Clark gli si mosse incontro, facendolo inspirare aspramente. Voleva sentirlo ancora.

“Bruce…”

Si sollevò, sentendolo scivolare fuori di sé e poi scese di nuovo, lasciandosi quasi cadere.

Bruce serrò i denti; le sue dita si contrassero e affondò in Clark con più forza.

Clark si lasciò sfuggire un grido. Improvvisamente si muoveva con foga, bloccato tra il cazzo di Bruce e le sue mani che lo trascinavano giù ad incontrare ogni spinta.

“Dio, Bruce, sì!”

Il cazzo di Clark era intrappolato tra loro, sfregava contro gli addominali di Bruce, sobbalzava ad ogni ringhio sommesso che gli sfuggiva. Clark sollevò il viso per guardarlo in faccia, non poteva resistere, e Bruce gli morse le labbra.

Clark gemette nella sua bocca, le mani nei suoi capelli, premendosi su di lui nel modo giusto, ora, perché ogni spinta era migliore della precedente, più dura, più profonda, e la tensione nei suoi muscoli continuava a crescere.

Poi all’improvviso Bruce gli avvolse un braccio attorno alla schiena, tenendolo fermo, e Clark venne, la tensione nel suo corpo che si spezzava di colpo.

Bruce affondò in lui ancora una volta, due, e venne anche lui, mentre Clark si stava ancora riversando tra loro.

Si accasciò contro Bruce, la fronte contro il suo collo, con un singhiozzo. Il torace di Bruce si alzava e abbassava contro il suo e Clark mandò un mugolio soddisfatto. Lo lasciò solo quando si sentì dare una pacca leggera sulla schiena.

Incontrò lo sguardo di Bruce, che non aveva idea di come leggere. Notò il suo petto.

“Oh,” fece, in imbarazzo. “Aspetta, io…”

Cercò di non rabbrividire troppo quando Bruce scivolò fuori da lui e si alzò. Usando la sua velocità scomparve in bagno e ritornò con un asciugamano.

“Cazzo,” imprecò Bruce a vederlo riapparire dopo quello che doveva essere stato poco più di un istante.

“Oh, dio, scusa! Mi dispiace, io—”

Clark si morse le labbra: Bruce aveva l’aria dura e allarmata. Teneva una mano sollevata come per tenerlo a distanza.

“Volevo solo…”

Bruce chiuse gli occhi. Inspirò ed espirò, rallentando i propri battiti. “Ok. Sei veloce. Lo sapevo.” Riaprì gli occhi. “Ma vederlo è un’altra cosa, suppongo.”

Scosse la testa. Poi abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e fece cenno a Clark di passargli l’asciugamano.

Clark si sedette sul letto. Quando Bruce lo gettò da parte scivolò un po’ più vicino.

Si strinse nelle spalle quando Bruce lo guardò. “È presto. Pensavo…” Si interruppe.

Bruce sbuffò. “Sei tu che sei schizzato via a super-velocità. Vieni.”

Felice, Clark si sdraiò accanto a lui.

“Niente che richieda l’intervento di Superman?”

Clark ascoltò. “Per ora no.”

Si accoccolò sul petto di Bruce. Lui trattenne il fiato per un istante, poi si rilassò.

“Non volevo spaventarti,” mormorò Clark. “Mi dispiace, non ho pensato per un attimo.”

“Non importa.”

Gli appoggiò una mano sul cuore. “Il tuo cuore è impazzito.”

“Puoi sentire il mio battito cardiaco?” chiese Bruce, poi aggiunse immediatamente: “Certo che puoi, puoi sentire voci da un capo all’altro del continente.”

“Non è che stia ad ascoltare, è che… le variazioni improvvise attirano l’attenzione e il mio super-udito si attiva. É… pesante da gestire, a volte,” disse Clark. “E tu… Non ho mai incontrato nessuno che sapesse rallentare il proprio battito cardiaco così in fretta, quindi finisco sempre per farci caso.”

Bruce scrollò le spalle. “Che posso dire. Ero un patito di sport estremi, da ragazzo. Mi alleno. Spero tu l’abbia notato.”

Clark ridacchiò e sollevò la testa.

“Mi è piaciuto molto spogliarti,” disse con un sorriso.

“Mh. E il resto?”

“È stato bello.”

“Ah. Di nuovo non ‘fantastico’. Sto perdendo il tocco.”

“Be’, _è_ presto. Possiamo riprovare,” suggerì Clark, chiudendo gli occhi.

Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto neanche godersi qualche minuto così, pensò, accarezzandolo pigramente.

\---

Era stato sciocco non prendere in considerazione che l’alieno potesse leggere la sua biologia, se non i suoi pensieri. Ma il suo super-udito non era qualcosa su cui Bruce avesse potuto raccogliere dati, prima di quella sera.

Non riteneva comunque di aver fatto dei passi falsi irrecuperabili: aveva già fallito prima, nel mascherare le proprie reazioni di rabbia o… paura, durante i loro incontri, e Superman non le aveva interpretate in maniera eccessivamente ostile. Continuava a scusarsi.

Collegare la propria forma fisica ai segni sul suo corpo, inoltre, sembrava averlo completamente convinto. Era difficile pensare che non fosse a causa di una genuina infatuazione, quando Superman gli si stringeva addosso rilassato, caldo e soddisfatto, disegnandogli sul petto con le punte delle dita, una caviglia allacciata a quella di Bruce.

“Mh. Non so quanto sei ferrato in biologia umana, ma non vorrei che ti facessi delle illusioni,” gli disse. “È improbabile che io possa scoparti di nuovo tanto presto. Non ho più vent’anni.”

‘Neanche trenta’, ricordò a se stesso.

Superman mugolò, indifferente, strofinando il viso contro il suo collo, scendendo ad accarezzargli i fianchi e il ventre.

“Ti sto dando fastidio?” chiese. “Devo darci un taglio?”

Sospirò estatico quando Bruce gli passò le dita tra i capelli.

“A te starebbe bene anche restare così e basta, vero?” disse Bruce, piano.

Superman deglutì e sollevò il viso. Tentò un sorriso malizioso. “Almeno finché non potrai scoparmi di nuovo,” disse.

Le sue dita si fecero più audaci, come per dare concretezza alle sue parole.

Bruce non era convinto. Ripensò alla sua espressione quando aveva ammesso che le proteste lo avevano ferito, ai suoi occhi quando era arrivato in risposta alla convocazione di Bruce; a tutte le volte che lui aveva creduto di leggergli in faccia il timore di essersi reso vulnerabile, durante il sesso o mentre parlavano, anche se poi si era sempre impedito di credere che potesse essere vero.

“Be’, se continui così, c’è qualche possibilità di accelerare il processo,” gli rispose. “Nel frattempo,” e Superman lo fissò con quegli occhi di un blu impossibile sgranati (‘Non sa mentire e se ne rende conto’, suggerì il cervello di Bruce in un lampo di pensiero), “se c’è qualcosa che ti piace, puoi prenderla. Hai il mio permesso.”

Scoprì i denti nel miglior sorriso di Bruce Wayne, gli occhi socchiusi.

Superman restò in silenzio, poi lentamente posò le labbra su quelle di Bruce. Lo baciò dolcemente, stringendosi a lui da capo a piedi.

‘Dio’, pensò Bruce allacciandogli un braccio attorno al collo. Quella storia doveva finire.

Superman aveva una cotta per Bruce Wayne per via delle sue attività di beneficienza. Non era collerico, sapeva essere delicato. Ascoltava le indicazioni di vigili del fuoco e paramedici in situazioni di emergenza. Si documentava e ascoltava le notizie (forse per l’influenza della Lane?).

Aveva il permesso di prendere ciò che voleva, e prendeva un bacio. Bruce era certo che si sarebbe fermato all’istante, se glielo avesse chiesto.

Restava una potenziale minaccia.

Come aveva detto ad Alfred, se le circostanze non fossero cambiate, forse quel potenziale non si sarebbe mai verificato.

Ma Bruce non poteva correre il rischio di sviluppare attaccamento all’alieno solo per il modo in cui lo stava baciando: con abbandono e un pizzico di disperazione.

Quando non poté più sopportarlo, rovesciò Superman sulla schiena e lo fece scivolare fino al bordo del letto. Inginocchiato a terra, con le sue gambe sulle spalle, Bruce aveva una visuale perfetta del suo sesso eretto e della sua apertura umida.

Aveva desiderato assaggiarlo fin dall’inizio, la frazione della sua mente che non era impegnata a ripassare tutte le abilità che gli avrebbero permesso di sopravvivere a un altro incontro con l’alieno lo aveva proposto e riproposto per tutta la serata (forse anche da prima: già mentre guardava sul suo cellulare il video dell’incidente a Ottawa, mentre il sindaco Meyer parlava).

Bruce si concesse finalmente di indulgere, prendendolo in bocca e torturandolo mentre lo scopava con le dita, finché la propria erezione non fu di nuovo piena. Allora si alzò e sistemò Superman come lo voleva: sulle ginocchia, il bacino sollevato e il viso sul materasso (e Superman era così arrendevole, devastato e bramoso e assurdamente disarmante, mentre si contorceva per spiarlo con la coda dell’occhio) e lo scopò sul serio, brutale e senza tregua, facendolo urlare a ogni spinta.

Lo fece durare, senza sforzo, dato che era già venuto una volta: avrebbe quasi dovuto strapparsi un altro orgasmo.

Non c’erano occhi blu a coglierlo di sorpresa, a farlo esitare, perché Superman premeva la fronte sul letto, ora, e l’unico indizio che non era un corpo qualunque, quello in cui Bruce stava affondando, era la pelle troppo rovente sotto le sue dita serrate con forza sulle sue anche e il calore intossicante attorno al suo membro.

Superman venne mentre Bruce cominciava a sentirsi vicino, con un grido e un singhiozzo che poteva essere il suo nome. Bruce gli allargò ancora di più le gambe, inseguendo il proprio orgasmo con spinte brevi e violente. Superman lo accolse con piccoli gemiti senza fiato e senza forza, mente si riversava in lui.

Quando Bruce lo lasciò si abbandonò sul letto, trascinandosi appena più lontano dal bordo, ansimando.

Bruce rimase in piedi a guardarlo: tremava da capo a piedi, spasmi involontari gli contraevano le mani e i muscoli delle spalle e delle gambe.

Lui si tolse il preservativo e si sedette sul letto, i piedi nudi sul pavimento. Superman si mosse e lui gli mise una mano sulla schiena, senza girarsi.

“Bruce?”

“Devo andare,” rispose, piatto.

Sentì Superman sollevare la testa e si voltò appena verso di lui: si aggrappava ancora al lenzuolo, guardandolo con la fronte aggrottata, la bocca dischiusa. Poi deglutì e annuì. Si riappoggiò al materasso e voltò il capo. Bruce lo sentì prendere un respiro profondo.

Si alzò e raggiunse il bagno. Dietro la porta chiusa, nella luce bianca sopra lo specchio, si ripeté che quella storia finiva lì. Bruce Wayne non poteva portarsi a letto quello che per Batman era un nemico. L’osservazione diretta era stata utile, ma ora rischiava di diventare una debolezza: si sarebbe fatto bastare i dati che aveva.

Per fortuna, Bruce Wayne era famoso per la sua improvvisa mancanza di interesse, per l’incapacità quasi patologica di portare un flirt al livello successivo: Superman aveva fatto ricerche su di lui, non ne avrebbe pensato nulla, oltre che la… curiosità scientifica di Bruce era evaporata. Lui avrebbe diretto la propria altrove, e sarebbe stato come se quella breve parentesi tra loro non ci fosse mai stata.

Quando riemerse dal bagno, Superman se n’era andato.


	6. A caccia

Capitolo 6

Non c’erano molti lavori grossi da fare alla fattoria in pieno inverno. Ma Ma’ riusciva sempre a trovargli qualcosa da fare, soprattutto quando Clark sembrava aver bisogno di concentrarsi su qualcosa di pratico, manuale, e uscire dalla propria testa.

Così, quando era arrivato, sua madre aveva accennato che la recinzione posteriore aveva bisogno di qualche riparazione, prima ancora che lui potesse offrirsi di darle una mano con la cena: le era sempre bastato un attimo, per cogliere l’umore di Clark.

Clark aveva riparato la recinzione, sostituito un paio di pali, portato quelli vecchi nel granaio per liberarli dai chiodi e tagliarli a pezzi più piccoli che entrassero facilmente nella stufa della cucina.

E fino al momento di riporre i vari attrezzi che aveva usato (non che gli servissero, ma suo padre diceva sempre che doveva fare attenzione, che i vicini non avrebbero dovuto vederlo piantare pali a mani nude), era riuscito a non pensare.

Ora che la sua mente lo stava di nuovo raggiungendo, però, i suoi pensieri sembravano un filo più in ordine, più gestibili. Aveva fatto bene a tornare a casa.

Così Bruce era stato freddo e gli aveva praticamente detto di andarsene dopo averlo mollato lì come… un fazzoletto usato. D’accordo.

Forse si era reso conto che quello che stavano facendo era assurdo, che non aveva idea di come gestire la situazione, perché non poteva trattare Superman come uno dei suoi tanti partner: niente cene a cui farsi paparazzare, niente fughe improvvise in qualche chalet sulle Alpi, niente rotture pubbliche tramite riviste di gossip.

Forse aveva pensato che se qualcuno avesse scoperto cosa stavano facendo probabilmente lui sarebbe finito in qualche stanza degli interrogatori in una base governativa segreta.

Forse, ed era l’alternativa che faceva più male, era colpa di Clark: si era lasciato trasportare, e Bruce aveva capito che lui stava cominciando ad affezionarsi troppo, per una cosa che avrebbe dovuto essere solo sesso.

Poteva anche essere che Bruce si fosse semplicemente stufato dopo averlo scopato un paio di volte, dopo essersi tolto lo sfizio di provare il sesso con Superman. Forse era semplicemente uno stronzo.

Clark non lo riteneva troppo probabile, però: Bruce aveva proprio avuto l’aria di chi all’improvviso si rende conto di cosa sta facendo, va un po’ in panico e si richiude in se stesso. Clark non poteva esattamente biasimarlo: c’erano un sacco di sentimenti contrastanti, in Bruce, verso Superman. Dio, c’erano un sacco di sentimenti contrastanti in _Clark_ , verso Superman!

Certo, il tempismo di Bruce era stato sfortunato e aveva fatto sentire Clark uno straccio, ma non era la fine del mondo. Forse Bruce l’avrebbe superata e lo avrebbe cercato ancora, o sarebbe passato oltre e avrebbe dimenticato tutto. Andava bene in ogni caso.

Clark aveva potuto dire quello che gli premeva dire su Black Zero a qualcuno. Aveva scoperto che il sesso gli piaceva ed era qualcosa che poteva avere, se voleva. Aveva conosciuto Bruce, non a fondo, forse, anzi, certamente, ma ne era comunque felice.

E magari era la cosa migliore, chiuderla lì: Clark non era stato del tutto sincero con Bruce, né riusciva a immaginare un momento opportuno per aggiungere Clark Kent all’equazione.

“Clark, tesoro, la cena è pronta,” sentì dalla cucina.

Si lavò le mani ed entrò in casa.

“Avanti, siediti, non rovinarlo,” gli ordinò sua madre.

Clark si servì del cavolfiore al forno con la besciamella. “Ha un profumo delizioso, Ma’.”

Lei gli sorrise, mentre toglieva dal forno una torta. Lady venne a sdraiarsi sui suoi piedi sotto il tavolo, e a Clark parve di essere tornato indietro a quando aveva dieci anni. Mancava solo suo padre seduto accanto a lui, con una delle sue camicie da lavoro e le mani segnate. Sospirò.

“Che aspetti? Mangia. Non oso chiederti quand’è stata l’ultima volta che hai mangiato, tantomeno l’ultima volta che hai cucinato,” disse sua madre.

Clark iniziò a mangiare. “Non preoccuparti per me. Tu cucini, anche se non ci sono io, vero?”

Erano poco più di otto mesi che lui viveva a Metropolis. Sapeva che sua madre capiva perché voleva vivere lì, ma si sentiva lo stesso in colpa ad averla lasciata sola una seconda volta, così poco tempo dopo essere tornato dai suoi viaggi.

“Oh, cucinare per me sola è uno spreco. Ma quando ho il turno serale Otis prepara sempre per tutti, ognuno porta qualcosa e ceniamo tutti assieme, alla chiusura. Me la cavo, tesoro, e non sono sola,” rispose lei.

Aveva cominciato a lavorare alla tavola calda in città per tenersi occupata, diceva, ma Clark sapeva che mantenere la fattoria stava diventando sempre più difficile.

“Ma se hai bisogno—”

“Shh. Non voglio sentirlo. Pensa al tuo affitto,” lo redarguì.

“D’accordo,” cedette Clark.

Non riusciva mai a vincere quello scontro. Anzi, lo perdeva sempre più in fretta.

Portarono le loro fette di torta in soggiorno, insieme a due tazze di tè.

“Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa succede?” chiese Marta Kent durante una pausa della conversazione, dopo che Clark ebbe finito la sua torta. “Cosa c’è che non va?”

Clark si strinse nelle spalle, sospirando. “È solo… che ho conosciuto una persona.”

Sua madre sollevò le sopracciglia, interessata. “Oh. Racconta.”

Lui fece una smorfia. “Be’, a dir la verità, _Superman_ ha conosciuto una persona.”

“Qualcuno che hai salvato?”

Scoppiò a ridere. “No, proprio no. Qualcuno che era a Metropolis, sai, quel giorno. Ci siamo conosciuti all’inaugurazione di Heroes Park.”

“Io direi proprio che si tratta di qualcuno che hai salvato, Clark,” disse sua madre, secca.

“Lui non la vede così, temo. Ad ogni modo,” continuò Clark, arrossendo, “ci stavamo conoscendo, ma… qualcosa è andato storto.”

“Qualcosa che non si può sistemare?”

“Non lo so. Ma credo… sento che non spetta a me sistemare le cose, se è possibile farlo. Non sono io quello in torto,” disse Clark.

“Se facessimo un passo verso gli altri solo quando ci sentiamo in torto, saremmo tutti dei testoni molto soli,” disse lei. “Questa persona ti piace?”

“… sì,” sospirò lui. “Ma non voglio impormi. E poi, non è che Superman possa avere una relazione. Non posso frequentare qualcuno come Superman, lo metterei in pericolo. E… non penso gli importerebbe di Clark Kent,” aggiunse, un po’ mesto.

“Tesoro, Clark Kent o Superman, sei sempre tu. Se non gli interessa Clark Kent, allora non è giusto per te e basta,” disse sua madre.

“Be’, non posso scoprirlo. Non posso svelargli la mia identità segreta prima di conoscerlo abbastanza e… non posso conoscerlo, se non posso essere sincero con lui.” Clark scosse la testa. “Non che abbia importanza, perché temo proprio che non gli interessi.”

“Vieni qui, piccolo.”

Si lasciò abbracciare e baciare i capelli. “Non è un problema. Va bene anche così. È stata un’esperienza,” disse, sincero, ma non al di sopra di farsi coccolare da sua madre.

“Quanto tempo sei stato innamorato di Lana?” chiese lei, dopo un po’.

Clark sbuffò una risatina. “Dagli undici anni, credo. Perché?”

“Stavo solo pensando a quanto tempo era che non ti confidavi con me per delle pene d’amore,” rispose Martha. “Tu e Lana siete rimasti amici, anche dopo esservi lasciati.”

“Uh? Sì, certo.”

“E anche con Lois.”

“Certo. Lois è fantastica.”

“Be’, sono due donne speciali che si sono innamorate di te. Forse, anche se le cose non si risolveranno come speri, questa persona vedrà oltre il simbolo e si renderà conto di che uomo straordinario è Clark Kent.”

Clark sorrise. “Grazie, Ma’.”

“Mi piacerebbe?”

“Uh. Non lo so. Per certe cose, sì. Per altre… Tu lo rimetteresti in riga,” rise.

Sua madre appoggiò il mento tra i suoi capelli. “Possibile. Soprattutto se non si comportasse bene con il mio bambino.”

Clark tossicchiò. “È meglio che io torni a Metropolis. Rischio di rimanere indietro con delle scadenze, e nel fine settimana ho delle ricerche da fare.”

Martha lo accompagnò fuori. Lo abbracciò forte sulla porta della veranda. “Puoi tornare a casa quando vuoi, ricordatelo.”

“E tu puoi chiamarmi in ogni momento. Sul serio, Ma’.”

Lei annuì come tutte le volte, anche se faceva di tutto per cavarsela senza di lui e non essere un peso.

Clark si sollevò in aria e si girò un’ultima volta a salutarla. Gli sfuggì un sorriso all’idea di Bruce alle prese con Martha Kent.

Se Gotham gli era apparsa oscura e minacciosa, la prima volta che ci era arrivato via traghetto, il tragitto verso Black Gate sulla piccola barca che trasportava i pochi visitatori e il personale del penitenziario gli stava insegnando nuovamente il concetto di relatività delle cose.

Dio, di quel passo Arkham sarebbe somigliata al castello di Dracula.

Clark scese in fretta, sollevato che la barca fosse sopravvissuta alle onde grigie e agitate del piccolo braccio di mare che separava la città e l’isola di Black Gate, così non avrebbe perso il suo appuntamento con Bendis Maleev per salvare equipaggio e passeggeri.

“Coraggio, coraggio. Non è sempre così male,” disse uno dei marinai dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.

“Uh. A volte è peggio?” chiese Clark tirandosi su gli occhiali dalla punta del naso.

“Ah! Ha capito subito!”

Clark seguì gli altri visitatori. “Kent, Daily Planet,” annunciò e la guardia annuì.

“La stavamo aspettando. Venga e faccia in fretta: la barca segue gli orari di visita e nessuno tranne il personale interno può fermarsi oltre le quattordici.”

Clark aveva ricevuto conferma dell’appuntamento il giorno prima, dal Direttore in persona.

“Il signor Maleev ha diritto di parlare con chi vuole, ovviamente, signor Kent. Ma le ricordo che è un detenuto in attesa di processo. L’idea di parlare con un giornalista, far rumore, smuovere un po’ le acque, potrebbe sembragli allettante. Non prenda per oro colato tutto quello che gli uscirà di bocca.”

“Le assicuro, Direttore, che mi atterrò ai fatti e tratterò le dichiarazioni del signor Maleev con imparzialità e diligenza,” aveva risposto Clark.

“Fuori dai denti, signor Kent, so cosa vuole da Maleev: lei ha richiesto una copia dell’inchiesta sulla morte di Manuel Prado. Avrei potuto negargliela.”

“Sono sicuro che non avrebbe mai voluto farmi pensare che ci fosse qualcosa di fuori posto, signore.”

“Senta, se vuole montare un caso sulla brutalità nelle carceri americane può farlo in ogni momento. Sa quanti detenuti abbiamo, signor Kent? Quante guardie a tenere d’occhio quasi mille uomini, la maggior parte condannati per reati violenti? Se vuole basarsi sulle parole di un delinquente per farci passare per degli incapaci, per sostenere che i miei uomini non sarebbero scrupolosi, forse dovrebbe lasciare Metropolis e passare una settimana qui dentro.”

“Non sto scrivendo di Black Gate. Voglio scoprire perché Manuel Prado è morto. Chi gli ha lasciato quel marchio sul petto. Se le due cose sono collegate,” aveva risposto Clark, inflessibile.

Il Direttore era rimasto in silenzio un attimo, poi aveva sbuffato un ‘buona fortuna, con quello’ e gli aveva assicurato che gli avrebbe fatto trovare tutte le carte pronte per il giorno dopo.

La guardia accompagnò Clark in una stanza separata rispetto a quella per i colloqui e rimase presente fin quando Bendis Maleev venne scortato dentro.

L’uomo si sedette di fronte a Clark dandogli la mano nervosamente.

“Le sono davvero grato per aver accettato di parlare con me, signor Maleev.”

Maleev si strinse nelle spalle. “Non ho molto altro da fare, qui. L’avvocato mi ha detto di essere collaborativo.”

“Io… signor Maleev, io non ho nulla a che vedere con il suo processo. Non ho modo di influenzare il procedimento.”

“No, ok, amico, lo so. Non sono stupido. Ho pensato ‘è tipo pratica per la giuria’, hai presente? E anche perché nessuno mi ha chiesto di Manny. Hanno buttato Bull-Eye in isolamento ed è morta lì.”

Clark si fece più vicino. “A me interessa, parlare di Manny. Perché secondo lei Buster Bradley — Bull-Eye — lo avrebbe accoltellato?”

Maleev fece una smorfia. “Io non c’ero, lì. Non ho visto niente, e voci ne girano di ogni tipo.”

“Uhm. Qualche versione parla del tatuaggio di una banda…”

“Intendono il marchio, mi sa. La bruciatura che aveva Manny.”

“Chi è stato a fargliela, signor Maleev? Quando è successo?” incalzò Clark.

“Il Pipistrello, chi altro? È il suo marchio. Letteralmente,” rispose Maleev allargando le braccia. Poi si sfregò la barba “È stato la sera che avevamo appuntamento da Jimmy— è un locale.”

“La sera del vostro arresto?”

“Già. Dovevamo ricevere una… consegna, io e Manny, e ci siamo mossi.”

“Dove siete andati?”

“Ah, non è importante, sai? In giro.”

Clark annuì: Maleev non voleva svelare i traffici di qualcuno. “Poi cos’è successo?”

“E poi, gesù, abbiamo iniziato ad essere nervosi, come se qualcuno ci stesse seguendo, hai presente? Ma non c’era niente, nessuno, tutto buio. E poi, cazzo, giuro, un rumore di ali che sbattono ed eccolo lì. Batman.” Maleev scosse la testa, come ancora incredulo. “Tutti ne dicono una, su Batman, e io ti dirò la mia. Fa paura. É—è grosso, un gigante. Io non l’avevo mai visto prima. Manny diceva di sì, ma chi può saperlo per certo?”

“Qualcuno pensa sia una leggenda metropolitana…”

Maleev sbuffò una risata. “Sicuro! Chiedi ad abbastanza gente qui dentro e ti farai un’idea. Cazzo, chiedi alle guardie. Ai poliziotti.”

Clark avrebbe anche potuto farlo.

“Cos’ha fatto Batman?”

“Be’, io sono rimasto impalato come un coglione, ma Manny ha estratto il ferro. Batman è sparito, come un’ombra. Appariva e spariva, ci faceva sprecare proiettili. Poi si è stufato di giocare e ha iniziato a colpire.”

Maleev si massaggiò una spalla con fare assente, gli occhi persi in lontananza. “Dicono che il Pipistrello non uccide. Mai sentito che Batman ha fatto fuori qualcuno, neanche tra i fuori di testa di alto livello. Il problema è che quando te lo trovi davanti, te lo dimentichi. Non è uno che sta a preoccuparsi di qualche piccola accusa di brutalità, specie negli ultimi anni, da quel che si dice. E quando ha tirato fuori quel coso, quel _marchio_ — rosso incandescente, come un accendisigari — ho pensato ‘siamo morti. Morti’. Per dare l’esempio. Ma lui ha bruciato solo Manny.”

Fece una smorfia. “La gente strilla per una bruciatura di sigaretta, ma quello… e l’odore…” Scrollò le spalle. “L’ultima cosa che ricordo, poi nero. Mi sono svegliato ammanettato a un lampione sotto la neve, Manny che piagnucolava e i poliziotti attorno. Quasi a _Tricorner_. Il Pipistrello era sparito.”

Clark aggrottò la fronte. “Come vi ha trasportati? Aveva un mezzo o—”

“Amico, che ne so? Avevo una commozione cerebrale e due costole incrinate. Il braccio mi fa ancora male adesso. Mi ha messo KO.”

“Giusto. Scusi.” Clark rifletté, prendendo appunti sul suo taccuino. “Perché ha marchiato solo Manny? Forse perché lui lo aveva già visto prima?”

“Non lo so. Forse. Non è che avessimo tante occasioni per parlare, qui. Stavamo in bracci diversi. Ma Manny sapeva di essere finito.”

Clark lo fissò, attento. “Per il marchio? Sapeva che lo avrebbe reso un bersaglio in prigione?”

“Nah. Qui nessuno ama Batman. Nessuno farebbe il lavoro sporco per lui. Te l’ho detto, c’è un sacco di gente qui a causa sua. Ma quel marchio deve voler dire qualcosa, no? Che lo hai fatto incazzare una volta di troppo, o che hai fatto qualcosa che proprio non gli è andata giù. E non riesco a immaginare tante persone disposte a lavorare con uno che Batman tiene d’occhio. Non vuoi uomini con un bersaglio sulla schiena, se devi fare affari. Specie uno a forma di pipistrello.”

La guardia rientrò poco dopo, per dire a Clark di andare a prendere il fascicolo che voleva, prima di perdere il suo passaggio per la terraferma.

Clark risalì sulla barca con il resto dei visitatori subito dopo. Sfogliò l’autopsia di Manuel Prado e il rapporto sull’incidente. Osservò nauseato la bruciatura a forma di pipistrello sul torace del corpo: il marchio doveva essere stato premuto con forza, per ottenere un risultato così nitido. Il pensiero risvegliò sgradevoli ricordi della marcatura del bestiame di quando era bambino. Aveva smesso di mangiare carne non molto tempo dopo.

Sospirò, chiudendo il fascicolo. Batman non veniva nominato. Non si faceva neanche cenno della forma del marchio: senza la foto, non ci sarebbe stato alcun collegamento col supposto vigilante di Gotham.

Batman sembrava essere un segreto di cui tutti erano al corrente, ma che nessuno avrebbe mai inserito in un documento ufficiale. Ma Clark non si arrendeva.

“Mi faccia capire, signor… Kent. Lei si aspetta che qualcuno del distretto le confermi — a lei, un giornalista di Metropolis — il coinvolgimento di un vigilante in costume nelle attività di indagine dei nostri detective?” chiese l’agente dietro il banco di accoglienza con un sorrisetto. “Resti lì, le chiamo subito il Commissario!”

“Lo confermerebbe a un giornalista di Gotham?” ribatté Clark.

“Non confermerei il nome di mia madre, a uno di voi,” borbottò l’agente. “Scriva questo: ‘Il GCPD non si avvale della collaborazione di elementi esterni ai suoi ranghi’. È la posizione ufficiale della città.”

“Però la cronaca dell’arresto di Prado e Maleev riporta che la cattura dei due soggetti non è avvenuta ad opera delle forze di polizia,” disse Clark. “ _Questo_ può confermarlo?”

“Non so a quale arresto si riferisca, signore. Ha idea di quanti ne effettuiamo ogni notte?” sbuffò l’uomo. “Comunque, forse si è trattato di un arresto compiuto da un privato cittadino. È legale.”

“Non è l’unico caso di arresto compiuto da un privato, ne ho una lista intera. Forse può recuperare quel fascicolo, o un paio degli altri che posso indicarle, lasciarmeli visionare? O almeno indicarmi qualcuno autorizzato a farlo?” insisté Clark.

“Signore, si guardi attorno: le sembra che io abbia il tempo di mettermi a spulciare una lista di fascicoli per lei?” L’agente indicò la sala d’attesa alle spalle di Clark.

Non che lui avesse bisogno del suggerimento, per notare la confusione: aveva aspettato due ore, su una di quelle seggiole di plastica dura, tra urla e proteste, giovani donne esauste con in braccio bambini urlanti, uomini con cui sembrava impossibile ragionare, ragazzini su di giri e prostitute colleriche.

“Quindi non intende collaborare,” rispose all’agente stringendo le labbra.

“Può compilare un reclamo al mio collega, laggiù. O scriverlo nel suo articolo. Leggerò entrambi con la medesima attenzione,” concluse l’uomo, prima di abbassare gli occhi sulle carte che aveva davanti e smettere di calcolare Clark.

Lui uscì dal dipartimento, stropicciando il manico della sua tracolla.

Non aveva risposto grandi speranze nel GCPD: stava facendo domande scomode, in fin dei conti. Ma era comunque frustrante.

Rimase sui gradini della stazione per qualche secondo, facendosi urtare e borbottando ‘mi scusi’ ogni pochi secondi alla fiumana di gente che entrava e usciva, valutando le proprie opzioni. L’articolo che riportava la cronaca dell’arresto Prado e Maleev parlava di due testimoni che avevano avvistato un’ombra nera.

Era tardi, ma Tricorner non era lontana. Clark si mise a camminare.

La zona per la maggior parte non condivideva il fascino e lo stile della Gotham vecchia con cui confinava.

Era un quartiere affollato di magazzini a sud, e di vie larghe e palazzi squadrati, condomini e case popolari, per lo più, a nord. A quell’ora la gente stava rientrando a casa, di fretta e con lo sguardo a terra, spingendo carrelli della spesa o con le mani affondate nelle tasche dei cappotti.

Clark, con la sua tracolla e il naso per aria a guardare i tetti, aveva già raccolto diverse occhiate nervose. A quanto pareva, non riusciva a confondersi tra la folla, a Gotham.

L’indirizzo sull’articolo era un piccolo slargo tra i palazzi, una sorta di piazzetta triangolare dove Clark immaginava i bambini del quartiere si riunissero per giocare a palla, in estate. Ora però c’era neve ghiacciata ai piedi dei lampioni lavorati, sporca e giallastra nella loro luce. L’articolo non lo specificava, ma Clark aveva la sensazione che il lampione a cui si erano trovati ammanettati Maleev e Prado fosse quello in mezzo alla piazzetta.

Si avvicinò, immaginando la scena con la neve che scendeva, i due uomini proprio sotto il fascio di luce, le auto della polizia con i loro lampeggianti blu. Decisamente teatrale. Ma anche marchiare a fuoco qualcuno era una scelta piuttosto drammatica. Come lasciarlo in piena vista delle case attorno.

Batman aveva _voluto_ testimoni; aveva voluto che il suo… messaggio arrivasse a quante più persone possibile.

Forse valeva la pena fare un tentativo.

“Mi scusi, signora…”

La donna si voltò di scatto, stringendo le chiavi di casa in mano. L’altra scivolò nella borsa, attorno a una bomboletta di spray al peperoncino, vide Clark attraverso il tessuto.

Rimase a distanza e alzò le mani, mostrando il tesserino. “Mi scusi. Sono un giornalista. Non voglio disturbarla, ma sto cercando qualcuno che risponda alle mie domande…”

E lo aveva cercato per sette piani, bussando a ogni porta o cercando di avvicinare gli adulti che aveva incrociato sulle scale o sui pianerottoli (i bambini fuggivano per le scale alla sua sola vista), ma senza risultati, finora. Molti non gli avevano neppure aperto, qualcuno gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia dopo le prime parole. Era stato mandato al diavolo più spesso nell’ultima ora che da quando viveva a Metropolis.

Tentò un sorriso rassicurante per la donna di fronte a lui.

“Non ho niente da dire,” rispose lei, infilando le chiavi nella serratura. “Non la faccio entrare.”

“Non voglio entrare. Posso restare qui. Sto solo cercando qualcuno che si ricordi della notte in cui la polizia ha trovato quei due uomini legati al lampione, di sotto.”

Un’altra porta si aprì alle sue spalle; Clark e la donna guardarono brevemente un anziano uomo di colore avviarsi verso le scale antiincendio.

Poi la donna tornò a sbirciare Clark. Sbuffò “So cosa sta cercando. Io non l’ho visto. Dormivo.” Aprì la porta del proprio appartamento. “E lei dovrebbe farsi gli affari suoi.”

“Sta parlando di Batman? Sa di qualcuno che l’ha visto?” chiese Clark. Si sistemò gli occhiali. “È pericoloso?”

“Lei che pensa?” disse la donna con una mezza risata e gli sbatté la porta in faccia.

Clark sospirò.

“Oh, _è_ pericoloso. Lo è sempre stato, ma ora di più,” disse l’anziano.

Clark si voltò verso di lui. Era seduto su una cassa sulle scale antincendio a fumare. Valutò Clark, poi tornò a guardare in lontananza.

“Uh. Lei lo conosce? L’ha visto?” chiese lui. “Non era per caso fuori a fumare anche quella notte?” Si avvicinò. “So che ci sono stati due testimoni…”

L’uomo soffiò un po’ di fumo. “Li ho visti parlare con i poliziotti. Due ragazzini del palazzo di fronte. Hanno parlato di un’ombra nera. Io mi sono svegliato quando si sono svegliati tutti, quando uno di quei due ha iniziato a gridare di dolore.”

Clark si fece ancora più vicino. “Perché dice che ora è più pericoloso?”

“Non è mai stato crudele. Arrabbiato, sì, ma non crudele,” disse l’uomo. “Aveva il controllo. Voleva salvare Gotham. Ma adesso…è furioso. È a caccia.”

“Come lo sa?”

“Ragazzo, ho vissuto a Gotham per sessant’anni. Mi ricordo di quando lui è arrivato. I criminali se lo ricordano. Le brave persone anche. Batman è sempre stato bravo a far sapere che c’era alle persone che voleva raggiungere. Le voci che lui vuole che circolino, lo fanno. Ma sulle strade. Non per scritto.” L’uomo fece un sorrisetto, inclinando il capo verso Clark, poi riprese, grave. “Batman ha portato giustizia. Speranza. Ma Gotham ha l’anima nera: lui ha resistito più a lungo di altri, ma alla fine ha preso anche lui, quando è stato più debole.”

Clark si spinse gli occhiali sul naso, riflettendo: un uomo deciso a salvare la sua città che sceglieva di indossare una maschera, di aiutare; e che poi finiva per diventare parte del problema che voleva risolvere, cedendo alla violenza e alla vendetta. Un uomo che aveva perso la speranza, forse, o era ormai disperato all’idea di non avere più tempo o occasioni.

“Catturare e far arrestare i criminali non gli basta più: ha marchiato a fuoco Manuel Prado e forse questo gli è costato la vita in prigione,” borbottò tra sé. “Qualcuno deve fermarlo, prima che ci provi una seconda volta.”

Superman avrebbe potuto ragionare con lui, forse.

“Una seconda volta?” L’uomo si rigirò la sigaretta tra le dita. “Ragazzo, il marchio del Pipistrello circola da almeno un anno. Non è iniziata ora: è una spirale che va avanti da tempo.”

\---

“Signor Reis, mi scuso per avervi fatto aspettare,” disse Bruce entrando nel proprio ufficio.

Henry Reis sollevò la fronte dalle proprie dita intrecciate e si affrettò ad alzarsi dal divanetto nella zona salotto dell’ufficio. “Signor Wayne. Grazie per aver accettato di vederci…”

Bruce lo raggiunse davanti alla parete di vetro che guardava dall’alto il Diamond District. “Niente ringraziamenti. Sono stato felice di avere vostre notizie.”

Strinse la mano tesa dell’uomo con entrambe le sue, poi lo invitò ad accomodarsi nuovamente. Lui prese posto sulla poltrona accanto, così che entrambi potessero tenere d’occhio la porta dell’ufficio.

Reis si lasciò cadere a sedere con un sospiro. “La ringrazio. Davvero, non avrei voluto disturbarla, ma… Sage lo ha chiesto, e io…”

“Dov’è ora?”

“Con la sua segretaria. Ha detto che sarebbe uscita per un caffè e un pasticcino e che era un peccato che Sage restasse qui ad annoiarsi. È stata gentile.”

Bruce annuì. “Alice è molto premurosa. Di nuovo, mi scuso per il ritardo.”

Aveva coltivato con cura l’avversione alla puntualità di Bruce Wayne, ma in quel caso era stato proprio inevitabile: gli incontri per la ricostruzione richiedevano la sua presenza, in queste prime fasi, almeno virtualmente.

“Oltretutto, mi dispiace che siate dovuti venire fino a Gotham: sono stato spesso a Metropolis in queste settimane, sarei potuto venirvi incontro anche oggi, ma non c’è stato il tempo di organizzare.”

“Oh, no. A Sage è piaciuto prendere il traghetto. Abbiamo cambiato un po’ aria. Magari oggi pomeriggio potremmo visitare la città, cominciare a conoscerla prima di trasferirci,” sorrise Reis, debolmente. Intrecciò di nuovo le mani, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. “È stato meglio così,” disse guardando il tappeto chiaro sotto i loro piedi. “Non siamo ancora stati a Metropolis. L’inaugurazione del parco… non ce la siamo sentita.”

Bruce annuì. “Certo.”

“La psicologa ha consigliato di lasciar decidere Sage e siamo rimasti a casa.” Reis mandò una risatina liquida. “Ero parecchio sollevato, a dir la verità. Non so cosa avrebbe pensato Mara della cerimonia.”

“La cerimonia è stata—” iniziò Bruce, prima di rendersi conto che non ricordava una singola parola dei discorsi che erano stati pronunciati.

Ricordava solo Superman, immobile sul palco, o di spalle, chinato verso le Steli degli Eroi, nel famigerato scatto di Olsen. Strinse le labbra.

Reis lo guardò. “Già. L’abbiamo vista alla televisione.” Abbassò di nuovo la sguardo per un attimo. “È stato difficile. Ma Sage l’ha vista tra il pubblico, signor Wayne, e ha chiesto di lei.” Serrò gli occhi. “Lei non chiede mai niente. A volte non parla per giorni interi. Ma ha chiesto di venirla a trovare e io—io ho dovuto—”

“Sono molto felice che siate qui,” gli disse Bruce lentamente, stringendogli il braccio. “Potete venire quando volete.”

“È già stato così generoso con noi. Offrirmi un lavoro. I soldi per le cure.” L’uomo scosse la testa. “Dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me, signor Wayne. Ha salvato la mia bambina.”

“Non ho fatto niente,” mormorò Bruce.

“Non so cosa avrei fatto se avessi perso anche lei, signor Wayne. Non lo avrei sopportato. Non so come lei sia riuscito a… Grazie per aver salvato mia figlia. Mi dispiace,” singhiozzò, stringendo a sua volta il braccio di Bruce. “Mi dispiace così tanto.”

Rimasero aggrappati l’uno all’altro, Reis cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi, Bruce con la gola contratta, due persone che avrebbero potuto non incontrarsi mai unite dal più improbabile degli avvenimenti. Davvero il mondo non aveva senso.

Come avrebbe Bruce potuto correggere una situazione del genere? Come _costringere_ il dolore di due padri, una figlia, ad avere senso? Non aveva salvato Sage. L’aveva solo tenuta al sicuro per un poco, in mezzo agli edifici crollati. Aveva potuto restituirla a suo padre miracolosamente incolume. Avrebbe dato tutto, se qualcuno avesse potuto fare lo stesso per lui.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta e subito Alice si affacciò. “Siamo tornate! Buongiorno, signor Wayne.”

Bruce si schiarì la gola e sorrise alla bambina accanto a lei, mentre suo padre si sfregava gli occhi, asciugando le lacrime. “Ciao, piccola,” le disse.

Bruce si alzò e le andò incontro. “Sage! Papà mi stava dicendo che oggi pomeriggio pensavate di visitare un po’ Gotham. Ti piacerebbe vedere l’Acquario? È vicino a dove andrai a scuola.” Si inginocchiò a terra. “È ok se ti do un abbraccio?” chiese a voce più bassa. “Puoi dire di no, se non ti va.”

Sage fece un piccolo sorriso e gli allacciò le braccia al collo.

Bruce fu proiettato immediatamente a Black Zero, anche se i suoi capelli odoravano di shampoo alla fragola e non di polvere. Combatté l’impulso di sollevarla da terra, nel caso il gesto ricordasse anche a lei quel giorno. Forse la sola vista di Bruce le ricordava il giorno in cui la madre era morta, o il fatto stesso di essere di nuovo in un grattacielo Wayne. Suo padre diceva che non avevano ancora messo piede a Metropolis e il Diamond District non era così diverso dal centro economico di Metropolis: torri, palazzi, vetri, completi scuri e valigette.

Ma la stretta di Sage era dolce, non disperata come era stata quel giorno.

Alice li superò con un sospiro. “Le ho portato un caffè, signor Reis.”

“Oh, troppo gentile.”

Sage sbirciò oltre la spalla di Bruce, dove suo padre e Alice scambiavano qualche convenevole, poi lo guardò negli occhi.

“Volevi parlare con me?” chiese lui sottovoce.

Sage lo lasciò e annuì. “Come sta, signor Wayne?”

“Lo sai che puoi chiamarmi Bruce, darmi del tu. Io sto bene.” Si mise più comodo sul pavimento e fece pat-pat accanto a sé.

Sage si sistemò la gonna di velluto bordeaux (era elegante come suo padre, in completo grigio) e si sedette a gambe incrociate, afferrandosi le caviglie. “Ti ho visto in televisione,” iniziò.

“A Metropolis? Qualche settimana fa?”

“Mh-mh.” La bambina si strattonò i lacci delle scarpe. “C’era Superman,” disse, concentrata sulle proprie dita. “Lo hai visto.”

“L’ho visto.”

Sage tornò a guardarlo in faccia. “Ho avuto paura. Sembrava che tu non avessi paura.”

Bruce si sporse verso di lei. “Ero terrorizzato,” sussurrò.

“Davvero?”

“Oh, sì. Ero anche arrabbiato. Non sapevo se volevo di più scappare o dargli un pugno.”

Sage annuì. “Anche papà, mi sa.”

“Non c’è niente di sbagliato ad avere paura, o ad essere arrabbiati, ogni tanto. Va bene se lo sei anche tu.”

“Lo dice anche la dottoressa Simon. Che posso essere triste e spaventata e confusa tutto assieme.”

“Lo hanno detto tante volte anche a me, quando i miei genitori sono morti,” rispose lui. “Ma sai una cosa? Vorrei che tu non avessi paura. Perché io e tuo padre non lasceremo che ti succeda nulla di male. Non permetterò che una cosa del genere succeda ancora,” aggiunse a voce ancora più bassa.

“Anche se hai paura di Superman?” chiese Sage.

Come spiegare a una bambina di otto anni che era la paura a spingerlo, da tutta la vita, praticamente? Che era la paura a farlo reagire e tanto più Superman era potente, tanta più paura suscitava in Bruce per l’assoluta, incalcolabile devastazione che avrebbe potuto causare, tanto meno lui avrebbe potuto pensare di farsi da parte?

Una sola possibilità su cento, su mille o anche di più che Superman non fosse una forza benigna, una sola possibilità che Sage non fosse al sicuro spaventava Bruce a morte, scoprì in quel momento di fronte a quegli occhi curiosi.

Una sola possibilità era più di quel che tutta l’umanità potesse permettersi.

“Sai, ho un po’ meno paura, da quel giorno al parco,” rispose. “Ora tutto il mondo sa che lui c’è. Non è più una sorpresa. Sappiamo almeno un po’ cosa aspettarci.”

Sage scrollò le spalle. “Le cose brutte succedono in ogni momento,” disse, come ripetendo qualcosa di familiare, come il modo di dire di un anziano, o della dottoressa Simon.

“È vero, ma per alcune cose ci si può preparare,” disse lui. Le porse una mano e lei posò la propria manina sul suo palmo. “E ti prometto che io sarò preparato.”

“D’accordo. Va bene,” concesse la bambina.

Bruce le sorrise, nonostante si sentisse bruciare.

‘Se tu non avessi più paura, forse qualcun altro attorno a te non avrebbe più paura’ aveva detto Superman. Bruce lo aveva accusato di cercare un testimonial. Ed era quasi quello che era successo, vero? Bruce avrebbe potuto dire a Sage che non c’era niente di cui aver paura, che Superman non era una minaccia. Avrebbe fatto il gioco dell’alieno.

Sage meritava di crescere senza paura, ma perché Bruce era in grado di proteggerla, perché era preparato: non perché _sembrava_ che Superman non fosse interessato a dominare il mondo. Non perché lui si era lasciato distrarre, manipolare da due occhi blu. Aveva pensato di poter acquisire ascendente sull’alieno e invece era successo l’opposto.

Aveva commesso lo stesso errore di Metropolis: per un attimo aveva voluto credere che nient’altro di brutto potesse accadere, si era affidato alla speranza. Non più.

Il mondo non aveva senso, non se non lo si costringeva ad averlo. Bruce sapeva cosa andava fatto, per essere al sicuro, per neutralizzare la minaccia: l’alieno doveva essere fermato. Per sempre.

Non aveva del tutto accantonato le sue indagini, questo no. Ma era stato lasso, aveva permesso che il senso d’urgenza si affievolisse.

Aveva osservato le attività della LexCorp dopo che aveva ottenuto i contratti di ricerca sulla nave kryptoniana, ma non aveva esplorato il sito (e ora forse non poteva più farlo: la sorveglianza era strettissima, e con l’alieno così attento a tutto quello che accadeva a Metropolis… ora che l’alieno lo _conosceva_ …); aveva monitorato le importazioni illegali con cui Luthor si dilettava, ultimamente, ma non aveva esaminato nessuno dei carichi per scoprire di cosa si trattasse, benché sapesse che arrivavano dall’Oceano Indiano, dal sito dove la macchina kryptoformante era stata distrutta.

Aveva condotto decine di esperimenti sui campioni biologici che aveva raccolto, ma non era giunto a nessuna scoperta rivoluzionaria, oltre al fatto che le cellule kryptoniane reagivano alla luce solare (e quello lo sapevano tutti).

Doveva muoversi, agire. Sentiva l’irrequietezza crescere dentro di sé anche mentre parlava con Sage e suo padre, la sentiva montare anche quando decise di saldare il residuo debito studentesco di Reis e di creare un fondo d’emergenza per Sage, oltre a quello scolastico, anche dopo che ebbe dato tutte le disposizioni in tal senso.

Era come un prurito, un formicolio che somigliava sospettosamente a una risata nel suo orecchio.

Organizzò una sorveglianza satellitare del sito nell’Oceano Indiano dalla macchina, tornando a casa. Ma non c’era verso di allontanare quella sensazione.

Perciò Bruce la accolse a braccia aperte. Muscoli contratti, sensi allerta. Gotham chiamava, come una sirena.

Si preparò senza incrociare lo sguardo di Alfred; era facile, dopo aver passato la serata con gli occhi sulla teca e il costume di Jason. Doveva fare di meglio, di più. Fermare Superman, proteggere la sua città; impedire che altri genitori perdessero i propri figli.

Sapeva dove andare: teneva d’occhio quella banda di trafficanti di esseri umani da mesi, ormai. Aveva già cominciato a togliere dalla strada i pesci più piccoli, conosceva tutte le pedine. Il suo obbiettivo quella notte era un gradino più in su: pedinarlo avrebbe svelato, con il tempo, dove si incontrava con i suoi superiori, lo schema degli arrivi dei loro carichi. Delle _persone_ , delle donne e delle ragazzine, che trafficavano.

Batman avrebbe potuto aspettare, osservare.

Ma Bruce aveva sprecato settimane e uno degli scomparti della sua cintura sembrava pesare come un pozzo gravitazionale su di lui, mentre osservava il suo uomo, James Carr, avvicinarsi al palazzo in cui viveva. Batman avrebbe semplicemente chiesto quello che voleva sapere.

Carr si guardò attorno, come se qualcosa non lo convincesse, prima di aprire la porta, poi scivolò dentro in fretta.

Bruce poteva passare completamente inosservato, se lo voleva. Ma un uomo che sospetta di essere cacciato ha già paura, e lui non intendeva trattenersi.

Raggiunse il tetto di fronte e si calò al quarto piano; entrò nell’appartamento di Carr mente lui saliva le scale, i suoi passi che rimbombavano e facevano scricchiolare le vecchie assi.

L’uomo si fermò di scatto alla vista della sua porta mezza aperta, con la serratura rotta, un rettangolo di buio pesto in fondo al corridoio malamente illuminato.

“Ma che cazzo…? Stiamo scherzando?” imprecò a bassa voce. “Ehi!” gridò poi avvicinandosi. “Spero che tu non sia ancora lì dentro, perché ho una brutta sorpresa per t—”

Batman lo afferrò per il collo e lo trascinò nell’oscurità.

Carr mandò un guaito quando lo scaraventò sul pavimento. Cercò di rialzarsi, ma Bruce lo colpì in faccia con un pugno, ributtandolo a terra. Gli torse il polso che aveva infilato nel giubbotto per estrarre un coltello e fece volare l’arma lontano.

“Chi sei?” strillò Carr.

Bruce si ritrasse e lui saltò in piedi, guardandosi freneticamente attorno, gli occhi non abituati al buio.

“Ho delle domande,” disse Bruce alle sue spalle. Il distorsore lo rese un ringhio quasi incomprensibile.

Carr si immobilizzò, poi si abbassò di scatto per raggiungere la pistola che teneva nella fondina alla caviglia. Troppo lento.

Bruce gli fece perdere l’equilibrio con un calcio. Quando Carr rotolò sulla schiena per cercare di capire dove lui si trovasse, lo colpì al viso.

“Aspetta! Non ho fatto niente!”

“Non è vero,” disse, trascinandolo in piedi e sollevandolo.

Lo spinse contro il muro, nel muro, quando cartongesso e listelli cedettero, facendolo dondolare a quaranta centimetri da terra.

“Voglio sapere ogni quanto arrivano i carichi. Dove ti incontri con Pak e Zulli,” disse scoprendo i denti, l’unica parte del suo viso illuminata da un’insegna al neon fuori in strada.

“Ti prego, io non—”

“Dove!”

Carr scosse la testa, smuovendo dei calcinacci. “B—Batman…”

Bruce gli ruppe il naso con una testata. “Ogni quanto arrivano i carichi,” ripeté, mentre Carr piangeva di dolore, “dove ti incontri con Pak e Zulli.”

“Dio, tu sei pazzo!”

Con un ruggito Bruce lo sbatté contro il telaio di una delle finestre della stanza. Il vetro traballò e si incrinò.

“No, aspetta! Aspetta,” urlò Carr, afferrandogli i guanti.

Bruce ruppe il vetro con la sua testa. Carr alzò le braccia per ripararsi il viso con un altro strillo.

Bruce lo spinse fuori, tenendolo sospeso nel vuoto per il giubbotto. “Ogni quanto. Dove,” ripeté ancora a bassa voce.

“Oddio, ti prego… Va bene, va bene, ok, ho detto va bene!”

Bruce lo lasciò dov’era. Carr strillò ancora più forte quando lasciò la presa con una mano; scalciò e si divincolò mentre Bruce gli toglieva di dosso la pistola e la lanciava dietro di sé. Poi lo ritrascinò dentro e lo gettò a terra sulle assi del pavimento. Carr ci si aggrappò con tutta la sua forza.

Bruce si chinò su di lui.

Carr si spinse lontano, addossandosi al muro. “Ho detto va bene! É— i carichi arrivano a fine mese, ogni due mesi. La data precisa la sappiamo quando partono, il viaggio dura due settimane, più o meno,” disse, gli occhi che saettavano nella semi-oscurità attorno a Batman, una massa scura appena più densa delle ombre che li circondavano. “Pak e Zulli li vediamo all’Amusement Mile, sul lungo molo… al Cacklin’ Crab, è—”

Cacciò un urletto e strizzò gli occhi quando Bruce parlò a due centimetri dalla sua faccia.

“So cos’è. Vi godete granchio e aragosta fritta mentre parlate delle donne che intendete vendere come schiave.” Abbassò una mano fino alla cintura, lasciando che Carr sentisse che stava prendendo qualcosa.

“Ti prego, è tutto quello che so… Non farmi del male…”

Bruce sollevò il marchio acceso. Ora non pesava: era perfetto nel suo pugno.

Il volto di Carr fu illuminato come dalle braci morenti di un camino. Fissò Batman, finalmente visibile per lui, ad occhi sgranati.

Poi li abbassò sul marchio. “Cosa… cosa vuoi…”

“James Carr. Pluri-recidivo. Hai lavorato per Maroni, poi per altri piccoli boss. Ora per i coreani.” Bruce gli strappò i vestiti dal petto.

Carr sollevò le mani. “Ti prego, ti ho detto quello che volevi… No, ti prego! No, no, no!”

Bruce lo colpì con forza al petto, come se stesse scagliando un pugno, e continuò a premere.

Carr mandò un urlo agghiacciante, svegliando probabilmente tutto il quartiere. Se nessuno aveva ancora chiamato la polizia, lo avrebbero fatto ora.

Bruce si ritrasse quando l’urlo cominciò a svanire. Carr sembrava sotto choc, ma lo legò comunque ai tubi di un calorifero. Cercò la pistola e la smontò.

Le sirene della polizia suonavano in lontananza.

Bruce, il marchio di nuovo nella cintura, si avvicinò alla finestra e saltò giù.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero si sia capito, ma Sage è la bambina che Bruce rassicura all'inizio di BvS, dopo il crollo della Torre Wayne.  
> Ah, i capitoli sono diventati 10 perchè 1)avevo sbagliato a contare, come un mentecatta; 2)mi ero scordata di dividere l'utlima parte della storia in due. Non fate caso a me


End file.
